Errores casi olvidados
by rakeloka
Summary: Fueron las inocentes victimas de un juego macabro sin saberlo. Ahora el destino ha querido juntar a dos desconocidos que en realidad se conocen más de lo que creen. ¿Podría un verdugo convertirse en el amor de tu vida?...UA Goku and ChiChí
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a Todos! ¿Cuánto tiempo verdad?, si hacía bastante que no me pasaba por aquí. Como últimamente tengo varias ideas en la cabeza, había pensado en plasmarlas, para que me digáis haber que tal. Sé que tengo por ahí un fic a medio….pero bueno se me perdona ¿no? Jejeje.

En fin no quiero resumir mucho porque si no, se va el misterio prefiero que leáis.

Solo os diré que la forma narrativa esta en pasado, desde el punto de vista de dos personajes (Chichi and Goku of course jeje) al mismo tiempo. Es decir que un párrafo será narrado por un personaje y otro por el otro, pero de situaciones distintas según le ocurra a cada personaje.

Es una UA, pero como en todas mis UA, siempre intento conservar lo máximo posible la personalidad del personaje para que nos imaginemos a nuestros héroes en situaciones distintas….

Dejo con el fic. Besos!

**Capitulo 1**

Hay hechos que ocurren en nuestra vida, positivos o negativos que dejan una profunda huella imposible de borrar. De esos hechos o situaciones, quedan imágenes, sonidos, olores o en definitiva todo lo que afecta a los cinco sentidos, que se quedan grabados para siempre en nuestra memoria y que al sentirlos nos trasportan de nuevo al momento en que vivimos aquel suceso.

Si lo vivido es positivo, en nuestro rostro se dibuja una sonrisa y cerramos los ojos queriendo revivir aquel momento que nos hizo felices una y otra vez…..Pero si de lo contrario fue negativo, cada olor, sabor o sonido que afecte a nuestros sentidos, hará que sintamos una profunda angustia creando en nuestro interior una intensa sensación de repudia y nauseas, trastornándonos de tal manera, que la única paz posible es desear desaparecer para acabar con la angustia.

Y ese instante, el instante en el que abrí los ojos, fue lo que siempre se quedaría marcado en mi cabeza.

_Realidad de Chichí:_

Recuerdo que era una luz blanca y fuerte lo que hacía que mis ojos tuvieran problemas en terminar de abrirse. Lo veía todo borroso pero poco a poco la visión se iba haciendo más nítida.

Miraba nerviosa a mí alrededor, respirando fuerte y agitada por los nervios y el miedo. Los ojos no me paraban quietos e iban de izquierda a derecha sin parpadear.

No veía nada, como si no pudiera procesar las imágenes en mi cerebro.

Me sentía sin fuerzas, con mucho peso encima, y por más que intentaba moverme no podía. Me percate que estaba tumbada y no en el suelo, sino en algo duro, elevado y frío. Fue entonces cuando mire con más detalle y me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación de un quirófano.

Muy asustada, mire al centro levantado todo lo que podía la cabeza y vi a varias personas con atuendos quirúrgicos.

Mis ojos se fueron a mi derecha y comprobé que tenía una vía clavada en el brazo, donde terminaba en un catéter lleno de líquido rojo, que podía ser sangre.

Otra vez mire al centro, y tuve más pavor al ver que mis piernas estaban subidas y separadas en un potro ginecológico. Al final de este, había enfermeros o cirujanos ataviados con gorros, mascarillas y guantes.

Quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero mi garganta tenia los mismos problemas que el resto de mi cuerpo en reaccionar. Pude reconocer a una mujer debajo de aquel gorro y mascarilla de cirugía. Sus ojos, me miraban con preocupación y mucha tristeza.

Se me acerco y manipulo el tubo de la vía que estaba clavada en mi brazo, inyectando a continuación una pequeña jeringuilla. Enseguida, una sensación de mareo y pérdida de consciencia, se apodero de mí cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Volví a abrir los ojos y otra vez, la misma vista borrosa de antes pero noté que el escenario había cambiado por completo. Ahora todo era tranquilo y agradable. Aun no me reaccionaba ninguna articulación, pero notaba que estaba cubierta por una suave, mullida y caliente manta de algodón. Todo era blanco, pero destacaba a mí derecha una ventana por donde entraba mucha luz. Se oían pájaros cantar alegremente y el cielo estaba azul. Respire profundamente como aliviada, cuando oí una voz que se dirigía a mí.

_La trece y treinta del medio día_ – Dijo la voz aguda pero dulce, de una mujer de mediana edad. – _Los médicos sí que son exactos, no fallan en sus predicciones, te has despertado de la sedación justo a la hora y el minuto que ellos me han dicho._–Volvió a decir la mujer en tono alegre y casi sonriente.

Vi que se acercaba su silueta, pero yo aun tardaba en poder ver bien. Era algo borroso y grueso, con la cima en rojo fuego.

_¿Qué tal, como te encuentras?_ _Estas en la sala de recuperación, aun tardaras un rato en estar espabilada del todo, pero solo serán unos minutos…... Ups!, que maleducada –_Dijo parándose en seco_- Me llamo Mónica, soy la psicóloga del centro hospitalario. Te daré toda la ayuda psicológica que necesites. No quiero presionarte, ni pretendo que me cuentes de golpe lo ocurrido, pero la policía vendrá ya que es su trabajo. Te harán preguntas y quizás te sientas agobiada o bloqueada. Yo solo quiero ayudarte y darte apoyo para que puedas declarar….._

_-Immmmggg ouggg ….ummmggg_– Dije intentando hablar nerviosa, sin mucho efecto.

_-Eyyy, eyy tranquila, tranquila, recupérate primero ¿ok?, acabas de salir de una intervención…-_Dijo haciendo gestos con las dos manos subiéndolas y bajándolas a modo de tranquilidad.

Ya con la visión recuperada, pude ver a la señora que tenía enfrente de la cama. Era una mujer gruesa con cuerpo y cara ancha. Vestía de una manera juvenil para lo que aparentaba de edad, unos cincuenta y muchos o sesenta y pocos años. Con pantalones y blusa en tonos alegres y casi fosforitos. Su cabello era muy corto, en rojo chillón, tirando a fucsia y tenía unas gafas, de pasta blanca, con un cordón de metal dorado enganchado al cuello. También vislumbre que bajo el brazo, tenía una gruesa carpeta con folios que sobresalían de ella.

_-Ummmmhhhggggg ummmmgg caaaa….que…. que…..que me, ¿qué me ha pasado?, ¿Qué hago aquí?_– Dije interrumpido nerviosa a la psicóloga, pudiendo finalmente formar una frase.

_-Estas bien no te preocupes, ya ha pasado todo. Quizás aun tardes en recuperar la movilidad de las piernas, por la anestesia epidural. Ellos, los doctores, me han explicado todo al detalle para poder trasmitírtelo. Verás, no sé cómo empezar… tenías un pequeño desgarro vaginal, que ha necesitado puntos de sutura, pero los doctores que te han atendido, querían asegurarse de que no tenías ninguna herida interna y han tenido que dormirte de cintura apara abajo y sedarte para poder trabajar bien. Tranquila no tienes nada, estas bien y los puntos cicatrizarán en veinte días –_Dijo acercándose, mientras me sostenía la mano.

_-Pu…pu…¿puntos?...¿desgarro?...¿heridas internas?...que…que ¡¿QUÉ ME HA PASADO?-_ Dije con los ojos muy abiertos y alterada. – _No sé qué hago aquí, solo recuerdo estar paseando a mi perro….. y…y me despierto en un quirófano…-_Dije histérica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

_-¿Cómo?, ¿no lo sabes?...Dios mío-_ Dijo la Psicóloga muy sorprendida, con una mano tapándose la boca.

_Realidad de Goku:_

Desperté por el llanto de un bebe que se oía a lo lejos. Abrí poco a poco los ojos con pesadez, y note mi boca con un sabor amargo y pastoso. Me di cuenta que estaba en el suelo, en mitad de un callejón húmedo y mal oliente.

Trate de incorporarme muy mareado, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, cuello y cervicales, sin ignorar el que tenia por todo el resto del cuerpo, como si hubiera recibido una paliza.

Apoye mis manos en la pared del callejón, flexionando mis rodillas y conseguí ponerme en pie. No recuerdo como fue o que paso para terminar durmiendo ahí.

Totalmente desconcertado y desorientado, mire mi muñeca que por suerte aun tenia sobre ella, el reloj calculadora "Casio", del que tanto se reían mis familiares pero al que tenía un gran cariño.

Fijando la vista y con los números casi bailando por el mareo, vi la hora….

_- ¡Las dos de la tarde!-_ Dije muy sorprendido.

Mis tripas sonaron muy fuerte y me agarre la barriga con las manos, contrayendo el gesto. Tenía hambre, pero a la vez ganas de vomitar.

_- Dios mío, creo que estos chicos se han pasado un poco con la fiesta jejejeje-_ Dije sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, sin quitar mis manos del estomago.-_Cuando los vea les daré una paliza, saben que yo nunca he bebido, ni he salido de marcha, esto se me fue de las manos…-_ Volví a decir sonriendo, cuando me pase la lengua por el labio inferior y note que sabia a sangre seca.

Me di otra vez, con la lengua y comprobé que me dolía. Por último, me toque con un dedo, y efectivamente tenía una gran herida.

_- ¿Me pelee con alguien?-_ Pensé preocupado.

_- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ BORRACHO!,-_ Me dijo de repente un señor muy enfadado, que me sobresalto al salir de la nada. Era un anciano malhumorado y siniestro, que caminaba apoyándose en una garrota e intentaba acceder a su domicilio, chocando conmigo.

-Perdón_señor ya me aparto, no lo vi_…- Dije muy educado quitándome del medio- _Oiga señor…¿Qué calle es esta?-_ Pregunte curioso.

_- ¿Qué pasa borracho, que además eres tonto?, acaso no ves el cartel que tienes justo arriba…ahí está el nombre del callejón.-_Dijo de mala manera y enfado, aquel viejo siniestro.

_- Si…ya claro jeje_- Dije con una mano atrás de mi cabeza.

_- ¿No serás un delincuente? –_Dijo mirándome con antipatía y desconfianza_.- Estas en la tercera de la calle Meridan, en el barrio de Queensaid, "atontao". Y súbete los pantalones….BORRACHO-_ Dijo el viejo por último, mirándome de arriba abajo con desprecio, antes de marcharse con dificultad.

_- Muchas gracias señor_.- Dije algo confuso.- _Queensaid… Queensaid…..¡Estoy en el otro extremo de la ciudad, casi en la afueras!_- Grite de la impresión, agarrándome el cabello con las dos manos.- _Además…..también está muy lejos de los sitios por los que anduve ayer por la noche….¿Que hago aquí?...¿Cómo he llegado?_-Gire sobre mi mismo preocupado, sin darme cuenta aun, de mis pantalones caídos.

Disponiéndome a caminar, tropecé y fue cuando repare al fin de mi estado. Tenía los pantalones y la ropa interior, por los tobillos, dejando al descubierto mi completa desnudez, de cintura para abajo.

Por otra parte, mi camisa estaba rota con agujeros, desgarros de la tela y varios botones saltados. Mirando hacia abajo una vez más, vi que tenía señales de moratones y arañazos por el pecho y piernas.

_-¿Pero qué?...-_ Fue lo único que pude decir al verme, extrañado de lo que había pasado.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que tal, aquí otro capi donde ya se van desvelando mas incógnitas…..pero no muchas jejeje. Besos

**Capitulo 2**

_Chichi:_

Aun cuando faltaban dos días para que me dieran el alta médica y poder ir a mí casa, recibí un aviso por parte de una enfermera y en breve llegaría la policía a tomarme declaración.

Y así fue, dos policías entraron en la habitación del hospital donde yo me recuperaba, dispuestos a asediarme a preguntas y más preguntas.

Gracias a Mónica la psicóloga, pude recuperarme poco a poco del shock, de ser una chica agredida sexualmente e intentar recordar algo. Pero no podía salir, no todavía de la nebulosa de realidad o ficción en donde me encontraba. Venían algunas imágenes a mi cabeza, pero solo eso, imágenes sin orden, sin sentido, sin caras…. ¿Qué le iba a decir a la policía?. No podía culpar a nadie, no sabría a quien…

Los policías entraron y se dirigieron en primer lugar a la psicóloga.

_- Buenos días, yo soy el agente Krilin Buller y este es mi compañero, el también agente Yancha Suárez._- Dijo estrechándole la mano a Mónica. – _Nos han llamado para tomar declaración del incidente sucedido hace una semana_– Dijo Mirándome.

Estaban vestidos, con el uniforme completo, llevando bajo su brazo el gorro policial.

El primero en presentarse era bajito, calvo y más bien feo. Parecía joven, pero no muy lozano. El otro agente era más atractivo; alto, moreno, fuerte pero delgado y con rasgos hispanos. Y lo que más me llamo la atención, fue su pelo largo recogido en una cola baja de caballo.

_- Por favor no la agobien, piensen que ha sufrido mucho, y recordar no será fácil para ella. Desde que está aquí, casi no come y siempre tiene la mirada perdida, cuando no está llorando….. No articula palabra apenas….será difícil-_ Le dijo la psicóloga a los agentes. _-Hay pacientes que cuando sufren una experiencia traumática, sufren de amnesia. Amnesia selectiva le llamamos. Es una defensa que ellos mismos tiene como opción para evadirse de la realidad….puede durar temporalmente o para siempre –_ Dijo la psicóloga informando al agente, para que fuera cuidadoso a la hora de realizar según que preguntas.

- _Tranquila señora, seremos considerados con ella, desgraciadamente no es la primera declaración que tenemos que tomar de un caso así…Hay que encontrar al desalmado que le hizo esto, y que pague la pena que merece_. Dijo el policía hispano.

_- Cariño, solo tienes que dar alguna información de lo sucedido a estos señores. Si no puedes o es mucho para ti, no pasa nada ¿ok?. Lo dejamos y ya_ está – Me dijo Mónica acariciándome el cabello.

_- No, creo que me vendrá bien. En estos días he podido recordar algo más. Estoy intentando atar cabos y creo que será una buena terapia para mí.-_La mire con cariño, se había portado tan bien conmigo, que tenía fuerzas para tirar hacia adelante por muy duro que fuese.

_-Bien empezamos_- Dijo el agente Krilin- _Cuando tres chicas adolescentes dieron la alerta a la ambulancia, usted se encontraba en muy malas condiciones e inconsciente en un callejón del barrio de Erne_street_. La ambulancia, evidentemente la dejo en urgencias pero rápidamente los enfermeros que la auxiliaron, se pusieron en contacto con nosotros. Los compañeros de la comisaría, se desplazaron hasta el lugar de los hechos y allí encontraron un bolso con una documentación. La chica de la foto se parece bastante a usted_– Dijo el agente, enseñándole una tarjeta de documentación, que saco de su bolsillo-_¿Se identifica como Chichi Mao? ¿Residente en Estados unidos?, ¿De padre Chino y madre estadounidense? y ¿De 21 años de edad? –_ Pregunto el agente.

- _Si, esa misma soy yo-_ Dije con falsa sonrisa, sin poder evitar mi tristeza.

_- Según tenemos entendido, estuvo viviendo en china hasta hace tres meses..¿No es así?_-Pregunto el agente Yancha que hasta ahora no había hablado.

_- Si, vine para hacer un Master de Economía y especializarme…pero….después de esto….ya no se qué hacer con mi vida_ – Dije encogiéndome de hombros, notando como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

_- Por favor, sabemos que esto es duro, pero nos tiene que contar lo sucedido punto por punto, al menos todo lo que recuerde. Cada detalle que pueda aportar es fundamental en la captura de su agresor…o agresores. ¿Entendido?_ – Dijo el agente Krilin con suavidad y empatía.

_- Esta bien, lo intentare….-_Dije suspirando, mientras miraba al techo- _Recuerdo que…..que fue un día de mucho estrés. Fui a la facultad y estuve mas rato de la cuenta, tanto rato que el tiempo se fue volando y perdí el bus que me dejaba justo en la manzana donde vivo. Tuve que esperar al bus de las siete y cuarto de la tarde, que lo más cerca que me deja, es a una parada que está a tres manzanas de mi casa. Llegue a mi apartamento sobre las diez de la noche y mi novio de Hong Kong, me llamo al teléfono…..discutimos y cortamos la relación definitivamente….se iba a casar con otra chica. –_Dije rodando los ojos- _Después de un rato, un poco trastornada en el sofá por lo que acababa de pasar, vi que era la hora de sacar a pasear a mi perro. Así que a las once y media de la noche, lo saque a pasear….luego…..luego todo está un poco borroso_.- Dije haciendo un parón, para intentar recordar algo mas.- _Centrada en mis pensamientos me perdí, y me adentre en un callejón en donde nunca había estado. Sabía que era tarde y podía ser peligroso andar por un sitio desconocido y con mala pinta. Así que di media vuelta…a…..a partir de ahí solo me vienen imágenes…-_ Dije mordiéndome las uñas.

_-¿Qué imágenes?-_ Dijo el curioso del agente Yancha.

_- Pues…pues….pues algo parecido a como si fueran sueños. Por un lado recuerdo a un hombre, pero también recuerdo muy, muy lejano a mas hombres. Oigo en mi cabeza risas,….como….como burlándose de mí. Y….dolor, dolor por todo el cuerpo…forcejeos y peleas. Pero hay algo…..sé que en el hospital me dijeron que me encontraron en la calle, en el barrio de_ _Erne_street_, muy lejos de donde yo vivo….pero, no recuerdo que lo que paso pasara en la calle….me…me viene a la memoria una habitación muy lujosa, con muebles antiguos en madera de roble y cortinas rojas de terciopelo….y un cuadro, con un escudo en relieve…como un escudo familiar. Ya no les puedo decir más, lo siento no lo recuerdo.-_Dije poniendo una mano en mí frente a modo de cansancio.

_- ¿Usted tenía o tiene algún enemigo….alguna sospecha o duda de quién ha podido hacerle esto?._ – Preguntó el agente Krilin.

_- No lo sé, yo no tengo enemigos llevo aquí tres meses y he simpatizado con todo el mundo hasta ahora….Sé que tengo un carácter fuerte….pero…. no por Dios… ¿Quién podría hacerme algo así?, Mis padres viven en Hong Kong y ellos tampoco tienen enemigos…..creo, que me toco a mi porque tenía que ser así. Estuve en el sitio indicado en el momento preciso….._- Dije por último, no pudiendo evitar el romper a llorar.

_- No se preocupe, no tiene por que esforzarse más, daremos con el culpable. Por hoy no haremos más preguntas. Puede descansar. Nos marchamos, muchas gracias por su colaboración señorita y deseo de todo corazón que se recupere pronto.-_ Dijo el agente Krilin.

_-No, gracias a ustedes por su interés-_Dije secándome las lagrimas, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa._- Perdón señores agentes…..no sé si encontraran a mi agresor pero….mi perro….es mi más fiel compañero y lo extraño mucho. No sé qué ha pasado con él y me gustaría recuperarlo-_. Dije llorando de nuevo, mientras los dos agentes se miraban entre sí.- _Es un Teckel, marrón chocolate, de unos tres años y responde al nombre de Biscuit…Es lo único que podría darme fuerzas en estos momentos…..Por favor ¿podrían buscarlo?-_ Dije descompuesta.

_-No se preocupe señorita, le prometo que yo lo voy a encontrar-._ Dijo el agente Yancha, mirándome con ternura, mientras pude notar como su compañero lo miraba atónito y sorprendido.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Hola muchísimas gracias por los review!, muchos besos de verdad!

Bueno pues casi voy a capi por día jejej, pero como estoy inspirada y ya los tengo escritos, nos os quiero hacer sufrir jeje. Este capi es más largo y ya empiezo a desvelar incógnitas!. La verdad es que la historia, el nudo en sí, empieza ya a partir de los siguientes capis. Espero que os guste muchos besos!

**Capitulo 3**

_Goku:_

Estaba tirado en el césped, la verdad sin hacer mucho. Aun seguía un poco molesto con los chicos, ya que todavía, no me habían contado lo que paso al final en la fiesta. Mi primo Vegeta, fue el que se empeño en hacer aquello. No paraba de repetir que a los veintiún años, todos habían pasado por el "rito de iniciación" a nuestra familia, tanto él como mi hermano. Ahhh bueno, que ni una palabra a mi tío de todo esto. Pero….no recordaba nada y por mucho que me esforzara, todo estaba en negro.

Gracias a dios, tenía en el bolsillo con muy poca batería pero intacto, mi teléfono móvil y pude llamar a alguien para que viniera a recogerme. Cuando el chofer vino a por mí en _Queensaid,_ y llegué a la mansión, los chicos estuvieron tres horas riendo sin parar al verme.

Más tarde, el Doctor Peterson, vino a casa y me curo los rasguños que traía…._No quiero ni preguntarte que hiciste anoche para venir en este estado-_ Dijo el Doctor.

¿Si consiguiera recordar algo, o que los chicos me contaran de una vez?. Pero ellos dicen que una buena fiesta, es la que no se recuerda. Tendré que hacerles caso, y ser un hombre de verdad como dicen, ….pero me muero de la curiosidad de saber por qué aparecí en _Queensaid_y de aquella manera.

Ellos son diferentes a mí, o al menos eso dice Bulma, la prometida de mi primo. Tenemos la misma sangre, nos gustan casi las mismas cosas: los deportes, el gimnasio…..pero ellos siempre se meten en líos, a espaldas de mi tío, claro.

Esta ha sido la primera fiesta de mi vida, y fue para iniciarme en el clan Saiya. El clan de mi familia.

_-¡PLASF!, Venga espabila, ¿vas a estar todo el día durmiendo en el jardín?_- Dijo Bulma, dando una palmada delante de mi cara.

Bulma era la futura esposa de mi primo Vegeta. Una mujer inteligente y con carácter. Muchos hombres la consideran muy atractiva, pero yo nunca la he visto de esa manera…no me suelo fijar en esas cosas. Era delgada y de mi estatura.

Es todo un misterio saber cómo entablaron una relación mi primo y ella, ya que por sus caracteres son bastante diferentes. También venia de buena familia como nosotros. Su padre era dueño de una importante cadena de electrónica y avances tecnológicos, que tenía casi todo el monopolio de aparatos de sonido y ordenadores.

Aun era muy joven, pero ya llevaba prometida con mi primo ocho años, y en Agosto de este año sería la boda. Desde hacía un año, vivía con nosotros en la mansión, y ya era el ojito derecho de mi tío.

_-¿Qué?, Ahh…hola no te había visto_- Dije sonriéndole- _Estaba….estaba meditando jejeje_- Dije incorporándome, agarrando a continuación mi bolsa y toalla del gimnasio, que estaban encima del bordillo de la piscina.

_- Ya… meditando…¿también se ronca cuando uno medita?_- Dijo delante de mí, puesta en jarras.

_-No roncaba…..eran sonidos de "yogui", así se alcanza la mente en blanco_.- Dije, mientras ella me miraba arqueando una ceja -_Estaba tan concentrado, que no me he dado cuenta que tengo que ir a trabajar, el grupo de señoras de Pilates me tiene que estar esperando….¡CREO QUE YA VOY TARDE!-_ Dije mirando, mi ajado reloj.

_-Ehhh, ehh Goku ¡espera!, el gimnasio puede esperar, además, prácticamente eres el dueño, deja la prisa para más tarde_- Dijo Bulma gritándome, mientras me agarraba del brazo, para que no me fuera.. _-Tu tío quiere hablar contigo, está muy enfadado…creo que es por la fiestecita de hace una semana.-_ Dijo Bulma mirándome con cara de regaño- _Tu, ya sabes que no me meto en vuestras cosas y nunca le he preguntado a Vegeta, pero creo que se os fue la mano…. Aun tienes la señal de esa herida del labio…..como si te hubieran mordido para arrancártelo…._- Dijo muy cerca, tocándome la parte inferior de mi labio con su pequeña y delicada mano.

_- Creo, creo que voy a ir a su despacho a ver que quiere_ – Dije incomodo por su proximidad, separándome bruscamente, mientras me subía la cremallera de mi chaqueta deportiva.

Subí deprisa las escaleras, no por inquietud o nerviosismo, la verdad me daba un poco igual, si no porque me gustaba estar todo el día haciendo ejercicio. Batía mis propios record, en cosas tan absurdas como: subir todas las escaleras del ala Sur en menos de dos minutos y cosas así….

Llegue a la puerta de su despacho frenándome en seco, tirando casi una valiosa figura de porcelana por la velocidad.

_- Upps-_ Dije sujetando con rápidos reflejos la figura, aliviado.

_- Goku…..puedes entrar-_ Se escucho la grave voz de mi tío, al otro lado de la gran puerta de madera de su despacho y en tono muy serio.

_- Hola tío, me dijo Bulma que querías verme-_Dije entrando despacio y con timidez, mientras cerraba la pesada puerta de madera de roble, tras de mí.

_-Sí, siéntate-_ Dijo mi tío señalando con un dedo el butacón de madera de igual material al de la puerta.

_-No, gracias yo estoy bien de pie…_.Dije comedido sin mucha importancia, cuando fui interrumpido.

_-QUE TE SIENTES HE DICHO_-Dijo mi tío severo y furioso, en tono alto.

_- Claro, claro…-_ Me senté rápido en el butacón, arrancando casi la moqueta del suelo al moverlo deprisa.

Mi primo Vegeta, era muy parecido a su padre. También se llamaba Vegeta. Pero mi tío era mucho más alto y grande. Se le notaban los años, pero para tener casi sesenta años estaba en buena forma. Lo que más destacaba a parte de su imagen severa y orgullosa, era una media barba a modo de perilla que tenía desde su juventud.

Siempre estaba enfadado y rara vez lo vi reír. Se caso cuatro veces. Su primera mujer murió, la que fue madre de mi primo y de las tres restantes se divorcio.

_-Goku, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en esta casa?... bajo mi tutela…._- Dijo mi tío, preguntándome muy serio con una mano apoyada en su barbilla, mientras me miraba fijamente.

_- Pues no sé, yo era muy pequeño….-_Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

_- ¡Siete, siete malditos años con nosotros!-._ Dijo poniéndose de pie dando una fuerte palmada encima de la mesa, mientras me miraba furioso. _-Le prometí a mi hermano Bardock, a tu padre antes de que el cáncer se lo llevara, que cuidaría de ti y de tu madre. Desafortunadamente tu madre también nos dejo hace cinco años….ahhh pobre Seripa_…-Dijo nostálgico, mirando una foto de encima de su escritorio- _¡Tu madre nunca pensó, que te convertirías en vago, estúpido e irresponsable! . Eres tan idiota, que no me puedo arriesgar a darte participación en la empresa, y para que estés ocupado, te monte un gimnasio, que tampoco cuidas….Gracias a tu hermano Raditz, que se encargar de la parte administrativa y la contratación, que el gimnasio no se ha ido a pique_.- Dijo mi tío, volviéndose a sentar en su silla.

_-Bueno también tenemos mucha clientela-_ Dije sonriendo de forma bobalicona.

_- ¡No me interrumpas!_.- Dijo casi gritando- _Sabes que a Raditz y a ti, os tengo la misma consideración que a mi hijo Vegeta, sois como hijos para mí. Raditz, si se ha integrado a la perfección en la familia. Además de llevar el gimnasio, está en la empresa como director de personal. Pero….¿Que pasa contigo?, ¿tú qué quieres en la vida, aparte de dejar la nevera vacía y dormir?. Y para colmo la semana pasada esto….¡¿Qué clase de escándalo montaste?. ¡Nuestra familia tiene una imagen comprendes!, No quiero a ningún miembro, borracho, drogadicto o que se yo…._

_Somos carne de prensa rosa, y esos buitres carroñeros de los paparazzi, están buscando la mínima oportunidad para desprestigiarnos, a nosotros los Saiyas, unas de las familias más ricas y poderosas del país. Si, no eres muy listo…¡por lo menos no nos des problemas a los demás!. Escúchame bien, a la próxima, estas en la calle, con una mano delante y otra detrás. ¿Comprendido?-_ Dijo amenazándome.

_- Pero tío si fue la primera vez que yo hice algo así, lo siento si me excedí un poco…Además fue Vegeta el que me convenció para…_- Dije cuando, mi tío violento me interrumpió casi para agredirme. No consentía que nadie dijera una ni palabra en contra de su sucesor.

_Oye palurdo, mi hijo es un ser intachable del que jamás he tenido ninguna queja o me ha dado una leve jaqueca. Su comportamiento es ejemplar. Tanto en la empresa siendo el subdirector, como en la casa. El es muy disciplinado y siempre ha obtenido las calificaciones más altas de todos los internados y facultades donde ha estudiado. Es un ejemplo a seguir. No como tú, que eres un bueno para nada. Sal, sal de mi despacho antes de acabe haciendo una locura. Y ni se te ocurra decirme nunca nada sobre de Vegeta…¡Fuera!_– Dijo mi tío en el mismo tono de toda la conversación.

_Vale…ok, entendido –_Dije un poco desconcertado por la conversación?-_¿Pero que había hecho yo?_– Pensé confuso-_No se volverá a repetir…supongo -_Dije por último en voz baja, cerrando la puerta tras de mí para abandonar el despacho.

_Chichi:_

Aun estaba en el hospital, pero por poco tiempo ya que me daban el alta para marcharme a mi casa. Estaba terminando de vestirme con ropa de calle, en concreto me estaba terminando de atar los cordones de mis zapatos deportivos, cuando en un lapso, vino a mi cabeza una imagen como si de la escena de una película se tratase…

"_Unos brazos fuertes sujetándome, el aliento jadeante de un hombre encima de mí en mi cara…y un nombre…."_

_- Kaka…Karotto-_ Dije susurrando con la mirada perdida, cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza me ataco de repente, haciendo que me mareara sentándome en la cama de la habitación.

_Goku:_

_-Que… ¿ya te ha dado la charla mi padre?-_ Dijo mi primo con gesto cínico y burlón al coincidir en el descansillo de las escaleras, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de ejecutivo.

_- Déjame en paz Vegeta, tengo prisa un grupo de señoras me está esperando para que les de clase….-_Dije intentando esquivarle cuando me interrumpió el paso poniéndose delante.

_- ¿No le habrás dicho nada?-_ Dijo algo amenazante, poniendo una mano en mi pecho a modo de bloqueo.

_- Si, le he intentado decir que mi nueva fama de "bala perdida", se debe a una estúpida fiesta que tú me organizaste….pero se ha puesto como una fiera cuando he pronunciado tu nombre para defenderme….Además ya sabes que no recuerdo nada aun que quisiera-._ Dije a modo de reproche

_-Escúchame Kakarotto, ya te dije que mi Padre no tiene que enterarse de nada, que era algo entre Raditz, tu y yo –_ Dijo enfadado pegando su rostro al mío y agarrando con su mano el cuello de mi camiseta hasta arrugarlo.

_-¿Pero si ya te he dicho que no podría aun que quisiera?...¿y qué es eso de Kakarotto?...Vegeta dime de una vez que paso….Tengo miedo y me atormenta la idea de haberle hecho daño a alguien….¿Me pelee con algún tipo estando ebrio?-_ Dije soltando su mano de mi camiseta con violencia-

_- Idiota…..Kakarotto es tu nuevo nombre, tu nombre dentro de nuestro clan. Raditz y yo te llamaremos así de aquí en adelante. Es el nombre que siempre debiste llevar_ _por tradición…..Según mi padre, tu madre se empeño en Goku.…que nombre tan ridículo…_– Dijo en actitud burlona-

Vegeta en apariencia no parecía muy fuerte, en realidad su estatura no era alta precisamente. Cuando los dos estábamos cerca, podía notar que perfectamente su cabeza terminaba a la altura de mi hombro. Pero su arrogancia y altivez superaban sin duda esta carencia. Era muy agresivo, violento y estaba muy falto de humildad. Siempre andaba acostumbrado a ser el mejor en todo y su orgullo no tenia fin.

_-Me tienes harto ya siempre con el mismo tema….Vegeta ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué hice?...-_ Dijo imitándome búfanamente- ¿_De verdad quieres saberlo?-_ Preguntó mientras yo asentía con la cabeza_- Esta bien, solo te diré que te convertiste en hombre…..de una buena vez.-_ Termino de decir con sonrisa malvada, mientras se disponía a seguir su camino, dejándome con más dudas que antes.

_-Ehhh…espera, Vegeta no te vayas, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, no me has aclarado nada._– Dije desesperado-

_Kakarroto eres muy pesado. ¿Qué más quieres saber?...Mira, la verdad es que te mentimos, lo de la fiesta de iniciación era una simple excusa para sacarte por ahí y emborráchate ¿ contento?. Raditz y yo teníamos bastantes dudas sobre tu condición sexual…..y el idiota con suerte de tu hermano gano la apuesta._ –Dijo Vegeta sacando un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo-

_-Condi….¿condición sexual?_- Pregunte confuso.

_Mira a mi me importa un carajo a quien te folles, pero tu hermano estaba preocupado. Mientras nosotros estamos fin de semana si y otra también con mujeres de "dudosa reputación" y nos interesamos por el sexo opuesto, tu…..estas alelado. Bueno siempre estas alelado la verdad. Con veintiún años nunca se te ha visto con ninguna mujer….vamos que en palabras de tu hermano, ni la mismísima Adriana Lima desnuda te haría apartarte del gimnasio o la comida… y eso hace pensar a cualquiera….en una palabra creíamos que eras "marica".-_Dijo mi primo dándole una calada al cigarrillo que terminaba de encender-

_-Marica….¿qué es eso?-_Dije confusamente enfadado, antes de saber que significaba-

_Pero que idiota….marica, homosexual….gay….que practicas el sexo con hombres-_ Recalco haciendo un gesto obsceno con la boca.

_-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!- Dije en alto con las mejillas muy coloradas. – Pero como pensabais eso, yo jamás…..vamos….¡QUE NO!-_Termine de decir ofendido, haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos y la cabeza a modo de negación-

_-No, no si lo demostraste y bien….jejeje_- Dijo Vegeta con misterio-

_-¿Que quieres decir?_- Pregunte ansioso-

_Pues bueno cuando empezó la noche, y estábamos en aquella discoteca, aun bebido tu seguías un poco "tímido". Así que en una de las copas depositamos una "ayudita". Entonces fue cuando te hicimos un regalito… le pagamos a una "puta"…mujeres que en tu caso "desvirgan por dinero", por si tu ignorancia lo desconoce. Practicaste el sexo con ella como un salvaje jejejeje, si señor demostraste el Saiya que eres….estoy orgulloso… Te la tiraste en el despacho de mi padre….encima de su mesa jejeje, fue un rollo un poco "sado" por eso terminaste hecho una piltrafa lleno se señales por todo el cuerpo. Luego como broma te dejamos tirado en Queensaid_- Dijo depositando la colilla extinguida de su cigarrillo dentro de un valioso rajón cercano a nosotros .- _No pongas esa cara, no te preocupes, fue una buena fiesta. La puta casi no quería ni que le pagásemos, del buen rato que hecho contigo jejej_

_- Pero ¿en serio?...Vegeta, no se estoy un poco enfadado, no asimilo todo esto que me estás diciendo…. Raditz y tu no tenias derecho a drogarme y hacer que perdiera el control….Es verdad que no me fijo en chicas como vosotros, hay cosas que me llaman más la atención, pero aun no siendo marica, no había motivo para todo esto. Estoy muy disgustado… ya habéis comprobado mi orientación sexual ¿verdad? …pues dejadme en paz de una buena vez_.- Dije girando sobre mis pies indignado, dándole un empujón a mí primo para poder pasar-.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Lo sé, lo sé, mucho tiempo el que he dejado literalmente "tirada" esta historia. Lo que pasaron muchas cosas que me impedían escribir. Estaba bloqueada, ya que cuando hay problemas no puedes pensar en otras cosas…

Pero los problemas se solucionan y aquí estoy otra vez, dispuesta a escribir y desvelar todo acerca de este pedazo de culebrón jejejejje

Muchísimas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia muchísimas gracias de corazón.

No suelto mas rollos y aquí va el siguiente capi, espero que os guste y opinéis ¿ehhhhhh? Que si no, no sé si os gusta o no. Muchísimos besos!

**Capitulo 4**

_Chichí:_

_-Venga….¿qué tanto tienes que rastrear?_.- Dije aburrida y suspirando con ganas de volver a casa. – _Oh, oh…no me digas que has visto a un gatooooooooooooooooo…_ – Dije cuando mi teckel tiro de mi con fuerza, aun para su pequeña estatura, haciéndome correr tras de él.

–_Ey, ey Biscuit, basta ya, deja de ladrar. Por mucho que ladres ese pobre gato no va a bajar del tejado._- Dije regañando a mi perro, cuando me percate de a donde había llagado corriendo tras Biscuit.

Era un callejón oscuro y aunque esa noche no hacía frío, podía notar que estaba congelada. Me estremecí, notando como mi piel se erizaba y me abrace a continuación, mirando hacia todos lados.

De repente Biscuit, comenzó a ladrar de nuevo hacia un punto fijo, pero esta vez con gruñidos sonoros, como si estuviera asustado de algo. Quizás me estaba advirtiendo del peligro.

_-¿Hola?-_ dije en voz alta y aterrada.

Nadie contesto. Asustada, acelere el paso para salir de aquel callejón en dirección a mi casa sin saber muy bien por dónde ir, cuando escuche unas risas malévolas hacer eco en el callejón. Agarre a mi perro en brazos para ir más ligera, pero un fuerte choque me hizo para en seco, tirándome al suelo.

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya…justo lo que estábamos buscando. Hoy es tu día de suerte guapa-._ Dijo la voz de un hombre, mientras sonreía burlonamente.

Intente visualizar la figura que me hablo, pero no podía ver nada. Estaba muy oscuro, y solo había un atisbo de luz procedente de la luna que se colaba por el callejón. Así, era imposible ver nada. –Pero note que no solo había un hombre, si no dos.

Rápidamente me levante del suelo, aun con mi perro en brazos para escapar, pero uno de ellos se me abalanzo encima aprisionándome con fuerza, sujetándome de brazos y piernas.

Como si la escena hubiera cambiado de repente, me encontraba en la habitación de una casa, con una luz tenue, anaranjada y cálida. Estaba tumbada boca arriba y puede notar con el dorso de la mano, que estaba encima de algo de madera….la rigidez y textura me confirmo que estaba en una mesa…..como de escritorio, por la solidez de esta. Pero no me podía mover, tenía las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza. Desde mi posición no podía ver casi nada ya que al estar tumbada boca arriba, tenía una amplia visión del techo, pero nada más. Eso sí, la madera de roble era algo a destacar de aquella habitación en donde incluso el techo tenía motivos decorativos con "angelitos" de este material.

Estaba asustada, pero a la vez enfurecida. Noté que las piernas si las tenía libres, pero para cuando quise reaccionar, un fuerte peso se posicionó sobre mi cuerpo. Me retorcía constantemente con furia para liberarme, pero no obtenía mucho éxito. Aquel peso era imposible de mover.

Pero algo desconcertante me comenzó a ocurrir llenándome de confusión. La violencia, poco a poco se fue trasformando en placer. Dejé de retorcerme y me quedé quieta, inmóvil. Era una contradicción enorme, pero no podía negar, que los repentinos besos en el cuello y unas manos grandes y varoniles que recorrían mis pechos, me estaban produciendo unas sensaciones muy placenteras.

Quizás era la necesidad de supervivencia que hacía que estuviera receptiva, y así poder escapar en un descuido y no morir….no lo sé, pero he de reconocer que jamás sentí algo igual.

De repente, una boca se apodero de la mía, dándome un profundo, apasionado y largo beso, al que yo correspondí,

Fueron unos cinco minutos o quizás más los que duro ese beso, con mi lengua y la de ese desconocido, bailando dentro de nuestras bocas, haciendo que se me escaparan algunos gemidos de placer.

_JEJEJEJE, venga, venga Kakarotto, déjate de mariconadas y métesela ya. Queremos ver lo hombre que eres….esta gatita quiere acción jejejeje-_ Escuche decir al fondo-

_¡No,… NOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOO! –_ Grite con fuerza comenzando a llorar aterrorizada. Me retorcía salvajemente de nuevo mientras pataleaba, cuando el hombre que tenia encima, separo mis piernas con una fuerza sobrehumana para colarse dentro de mí, de una potente envestida.

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-_Grite de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas, notando el dolor, cuándo me desperté sobresaltada en mi cama.

Estaba sudando y tenía el cabello pegado a la frente. Respiraba agitada por la impresión y comencé a llorar nerviosa, incorporada en la cama, mientras me tapaba la cara con pánico.

_-Suhhh, suhhh. Chichi, tranquila ya paso, ha sido una pesadilla-_ Dijo Yancha al otro lado de la cama, siendo despertado por mis gritos, abrazándome para tranquilizarme.

_-Es que, parecía tan real…..Es como si estuviera ahí, otra vez, pasándome todo de nuevo. Creía que había avanzado, que lo estaba superando. Hacía seis meses….seis, que no tenia pesadillas…..y lo peor es que no puedo, no termino de recordar….siempre, siempre la misma pesadilla_.- Dije mirando a Yancha mientras sollozaba-

_-Venga cariño, piensa que la psicóloga dice que has hecho grandes progresos y que la amnesia es porque aun tienes mucho del estrés post traumático-_Dijo Yancha, acariciándome el hombro, mientras me tenía en sus brazos.

Le mire y empecé a pensar en que ya habían pasado dos años de aquello. Por muchas terapias a las que fui o por mucho que intenté recordar, hasta la fecha no había ningún progreso. Siempre lo mismo, pesadillas y mas pesadillas. Sin reconocer el rostro de mis agresores.

Mi vida fue transcurriendo con normalidad y poco a poco iba mirando hacia delante intentando superar el trauma.

El agente Yancha se interesó mucho por mí e intento buscar a mi perro sin suerte, ya que el pobrecito nunca apareció. Quizás esos degenerados lo aniquilaron, ya que creo recordar que mordió a uno de ellos para defenderme.

Yancha, venía a visitarme a casa sin ningún motivo aparente, solo para charlar…..Poco a poco fuimos formando una relación cada vez más estrecha, quedábamos para tomar café, ir al cine, cenar….. Tanto, que al final nos convertimos en pareja y terminamos viviendo juntos, desde hacía seis meses.

_-No lo sé, creo que nunca seré capaz de volver a ser una persona normal. Sin pesadillas o ataques de pánico-_ Dije secándome las lagrimas. _–Hasta creo que jamás podré….."ya sabes" contigo.-_ Dije mirando hacia Yancha, muy triste.

_-No te preocupes por eso cariño, yo soy feliz, como estamos ahora, de verdad. Que no te engañen esas estúpidas revistas, ni programas de televisión, donde dicen que los hombres sólo pensando en "lo mismo" jeje. Yo me conformo con estar a tu lado y dormir abrazados, porque te quiero y te respeto. Sé que tu aun tienes mucho que superar, y esperaré hasta que estés preparada.-_ Me dijo Yancha mientras sonería.

_-Uffff…. ¿de verdad? Yo también quiero, pero cuando nos estamos besando y creo que estoy preparada, no te lo tomes a mal….. pero me da miedo y asco pensar en el siguiente paso. Con mi antiguo novio de Hong Kong, nunca llegué a…. no lo hicimos nunca. Yo quería esperar hasta el matrimonio. Creo que por eso me dejó y no quisiera que contigo pasara lo mismo-_ Dije angustiada.

_- No pasará te lo prometo-_ Dijo Yancha, dándome un ligero beso en los labios para así, terminar la conversación, volviendo a conciliar el sueño.

_Goku:_

_-Ohh….¡esto es un caos!-_Dije agobiado con las manos sobre la cabeza a modo de desesperación.

Estaba encerrado en el despacho del gimnasio y solo veía papeles y más papeles por todos lados, de gastos e ingresos del negocio. Pero lo peor de todo, es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo organizarlos o entenderlos. Se estaba acercando el fin de año y había que cerrar algo del año fiscal, o eso al menos me dijo Radizth, que era quien se encargaba de eso. Pero justo ahora, decidió abandonar el negocio, para trabajar definitivamente para mi tío.

No entendía nada, y la verdad es que me sentía con el agua hasta el cuello. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo y mas mi familia, me considerara un inútil, tonto y bobo. Quería demostrar que podía salir de este embrollo yo solo. Pero si no actuaba rápido con el tema de la contabilidad, el gimnasio se podría a piqué y entonces es cuando le tendría que dar la razón a mi familia.

Yo solo me encargaba de dar clases allí, como pensar que aparte había más trabajos que realizar para que un negocio funcionase.

La solución más rápida que se me ocurrió, fue buscar a otra persona para que se ocupara de esto, pero tenía que ser urgente encontrarla.

Agarre un folio en blanco y escribí la oferta para buscar a alguien. Cuando termine, salí del despacho a toda prisa para colocar el anuncio en una de las vidrieras del local.

Salí tan apresurado del despacho, que al bajar por las escaleras tropecé con alguien hasta darme cuenta que lo mande al suelo.

_- Ayyyy, ayyy mi trasero me duele-_ Dijo la voz de una chica tirada en el suelo.

_Uyyy lo siento, es que no te vi, tenía prisa… dame la mano déjame ayudarte-_Dije avergonzado por mi torpeza.

_-Pero….serás animal….que daño me has hecho, ¿cómo se puede chocar con alguien de esa manera?, ¿no tienes ojos?. Deja, no me toques, ya me incorporo yo sola "gracias"-_ Dijo la chica enojada, levantándose del suelo, mientras se sobaba la zona adolorida.

_- De verdad lo siento mucho, soy un torpe. ¿Te duele?. Sabes, para este tipo de golpes va muy bien un masaje para aliviar el dolor, que consiste en….-_ Dije agarrando a la chica por su pequeña cintura, mientras la giraba poniéndola a espaldas a mí, visualizando la zona afectada por el golpe, para proceder a masajear y así aliviar el dolor, cuando un golpe en la mejilla me vino por sorpresa.

_¿!PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDO APROVECHADO, DEJENERADO!-_ Dijo la chica más que furiosa_.- Qué así de fácil ¿no?, ya esta, así de fácil voy y le toco el trasero a esta chica…¿verdad?.-_ Dijó la chica de cabello negro, muy enfadada.

_-No…¡No, de verdad yo no pretendía hacer eso!, Yo quería ayudarte, ya que por mi culpa te tire al suelo y te lastime –_ Dije nervioso, por la reacción de la chica, mientras yo ahora me sobaba la mejilla por la bofetada que me propino antes_. -De verdad, se lo que hago soy Pesonal Trainer entre otras cosas, y los masajes para las contracturas son mi especialidad…-_ Dije intentando calmar a la chica.

_-Mira, no me creo nada, ahora mismo quiero hablar con tu jefe, y que te echen de aquí por acoso sexual a las clientas. A ver…..¿dónde está el dueño?, el dueño del gimnasio. Quiero que te echen-_ Dijo la chica amenazando.

_¿El dueño?...Lo tienes delante-_Dije señalándome.

_-A si….¿Tu eres el dueño?.."JA". ¿Pero tú te crees que soy idiota?. Ahora mismo voy a subir al despacho de ahí arriba y te vas a enterar-_. Dijo la chica subiendo la escalera furiosa, cuando al llegar a la puerta golpeo esta, para que el supuesto dueño la atendiera.

_-Sabes, no creo que salga nadie de este despacho, ya que como te he dicho el dueño soy yo y estoy aquí afuera, contigo-_ Dije a continuación, metiendo una llave en la cerradura de la puerta para abrirla.

Al ver que la puerta se abría, le chica se quedó de piedra con los ojos como platos y más cuando vio una foto mía colgada en una de las paredes del despacho.

_-Yo….jejeje, así que si eres el dueño ¿eh?. Pues fíjate, que confusión más tonta jeje_.- Decía la chica nerviosa y más roja que un tomate. _–Bueno, de todas maneras pretendías tocarme el trasero…que sepas que por muy dueño que seas, no se me ha olvidado-._ Dijo la chica furiosa de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos.

_Yo…yo, lo siento es que con los nervios, ya te lo he dicho no era mi intención, lo hice sin pensar solo quería que se te pasará el dolor nada mas, no me fije en la zona afectada –_ Dije nervioso con una mano atrás de mi cabeza-

_¿A no te fijaste?, ósea…que ya está, no pasa nada olvidado. No sé porque, pero te creo. Mi nombre es Chichí-_ Dijo la chica extendiendo su mano para presentarse.

No es que yo no me percatara si una chica era guapa o fea, pero la verdad es que no prestaba mucha atención a esas cosas. El tema de las chicas no ocupaba mi mente casi nunca. Pero si he de reconocer que la chica me llamó la atención. Me hizo gracia su energía, carácter y descaró. Y en conjunto, me pareció muy agradable a la vista. Era bajita, delgada, pero bien proporcionada y en forma; se notaba que le gustaba el deporte. Su cabello era negro y la piel muy blanca. Llevaba una ropa deportiva que dejaba al descubierto la verdad, gran parte de la piel de su estomago y eso me ponía un poco nervioso. Para terminar, su cara tenía gran armonía y llamo mi atención.

_-El mío es Goku.-_ Dije contestando el saludo, mientras estrechaba su mano.

_-Bueno, y ¿por qué tenías tanta prisa?-_ Dijo la chica sonriendo

_-¿Prisa?...ha sí, es que tenía intención de poner un anuncio….estoy buscando a alguien que se ocupe de los papeles del negocio-_ Dije con desanimo recordando de nuevo mi problema

_-¿Estas buscando contable?... ¡Yo soy economista!, termine el Master el año pasado y desde entonces estoy sin trabajo-_ Dijo la chica entusiasmada.

_-¿En serio?, ¿te ocuparías de llevarme los papeles del gimnasio?-_ Dije feliz

_-Espera un momento…..¿cuánto me pagarías? y…¿Qué condiciones me ofreces?-_Dijo la chica desconfiada

_-Pues no se…..a mí no se me dan bien estas cosas…. A ver que te parecen 6.000 dólares al mes en horario de mañana de lunes a viernes. Sé que es poco, pero era mi hermano Radizth, el que se encargaba de contratar el personal….-_ Dije desanimado pensando en que la chica se negaría

_Ya…..¡ya tienes contable!...¿Donde tengo que firmar?-_ Dijo la chica extremadamente feliz.

_-¡Me alegro muchísimo, no sabes lo que me vas a solucionar!. Mañana empiezas. –_ Dije muy contento- _Por cierto…Chichí….¿Nos conocemos de algo?...tu cara, tu cara me es muy familiar-_ Dije extrañado cuando de repente un flash muy rápido cruzó mi cabeza como si ya la hubiera visto antes.

_-Pues…no sé. Quizás te suene mi cara de verme por aquí. Este es mi segundo día, vengo a entrenar un poquito, para estar en forma. Seguro es de eso-_ Dijo la chica sonriéndome.

_-Sí, supongo. -_ Dije sonriendo yo también.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Hola que tal, pues aquí sigo después de tanto tiempo sin subir nuevo capi jejeje. Siento el retraso, y prometo que terminare el fic. Lo que pasa es que te tenido miles de problemas personales y claro, cuando tienes la cabeza llana de cosas, no hay tiempo para otras….

Solo espero que me perdonéis y sigáis leyendo el fic, para que resolváis poco a poco estos misterios jejeje.

Un besazo y espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 5**

_Chichi:_

_-¡Hola Cariño, se terminaron nuestros problemas económicos! –_Dije en voz alta y muy emocionada, entrando en casa.

_-¿Hola?... ¿Hola?….¿Yamcha estás ahí?-_Pregunté extrañada, ya que Yamcha tenía turno de noche en la comisaria y esperaba que siendo aún temprano, estuviera en casa.

Me encogí de hombros dando por hecho que había salido, cuando al dejar mi montón de llaves encima de la mesita de la entrada, escuche un ruido al fondo del pasillo.

_-Ya..Ya…¿Yamcha?-_ Pregunté de nuevo, caminando muy despacio hacia dónde provenía el ruido, sin obtener respuesta.

Asustada y notando como afloraban mis peores miedos, casi me quedo paralizada por el pánico, pero no me podía dejar vencer….no otra vez. Así que me arme de valor y agarre un paraguas del paragüero de la entrada para defenderme….un poco absurdo el objeto, pero fue lo primero que avisté a modo de defensa.

Paraguas en mano, caminé sigilosa hasta mi habitación en donde se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, el ruido de alguien moverse y caminar con sonoros pasos. Pude ver a través de la rendija de la puerta que estaba semi abierta, la sombra de una figura.

Sin más preámbulos, me introduje en la habitación decidida y le propine a la silueta que se movía, un gran golpe en la cabeza, con todas mis fuerzas.

_PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFF_

-_Ahhhhhhhhhh!...¡Pero Chichi…¿qué te pasa estás loca?-_ Dijo Yancha, agachado mientras se sobaba la cabeza con las dos manos, por culpa del tremendo golpe que recibió por mi culpa.

_-¡Yamcha, Dios mío cariño perdóname!...¿estás bien? . Disculpa, pero no sabía que eras tú...-_ Dije muy avergonzada y preocupada por haber agredido a mi pareja_- No sabía que estabas en casa…entré y te llamé varias veces pero no contestabas….tenía miedo, pensé que alguien había entrado…unos ladrones o quizás…-_Dije por último, abrazándome a mí misma mientras me encogía de hombros, notando un escalofrío.

Me agache casi sentándome en el suelo para estar al nivel de Yamcha, aun recuperándose del golpe, mientras con cariño acariciaba su cabeza, para poder reconfortarlo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, de que el armario de mi habitación, concretamente la parte del armario que me correspondía a mí, estaba abierta y revuelta, con varios zapatos y prendas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo.

_-Yamcha…¿Qué es esto_?- Dije levantándome del suelo, muy seria. _- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi armario?-_Volví a preguntar, mirándole desde arriba clavando mis ojos en los suyos, entre enfado y desconcierto.

_- Verás amor…..verás… ¿No decías que estarías hasta las 3 en el gimnasio?-_Me contesto nervioso, desviando el tema contestando con otra pregunta.

_- Yancha…..esto es increíble.-_ Dije indignada, dirigiéndome velozmente hacia la puerta de mi armario, cerrándola con violencia y enfado_.- ¿Qué estabas buscando?... ¿acaso no puedes respetar mi intimidad?-_ Le pregunté furiosa_.- Yamcha, esto no es tu comisaria, donde con una maldita orden judicial puedes registrarlo todo. Ya te lo advertí la primera vez que te encontré registrando entre mis cosas….-_Dije pasando de la ira al gimoteo, notando como mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas por la frustración.

_-Lo siento…. lo siento amor, perdóname-_ Dijo Yamcha intentándome abrazar. _– Soy de lo peor, ya lo sé, pero ya sabes lo que estaba buscando. Me siento muy fuera de ti, de tu vida, de tu mundo…. cuando no compartes tus avances o tus terapias conmigo. Somos una pareja, tenemos que compartirlo todo-_ Dijo consiguiendo abrazarme al fin, aunque yo aún estaba reacia a su contacto.

_- Pero, Yancha son cosas muy íntimas, que solo me repercuten a mí. Sé que en una relación de pareja no hay que tener secretos y hay que compartirlo todo, pero hay cosas que se quedan para mí y nadie más. –_ Le dije intentando zafarme de sus brazos, mirando hacia otro lado.

_-__Chichí, yo solo quiero que esto funcione y quiero saber cómo comportarme para que de una vez, puedas superar lo que te pasó y que seamos una pareja normal al fin… Si no me cuentas tus progresos, haces que me vuelva loco y que por mi cuenta busque yo las respuestas-._ Dijo en un tono, sonando a víctima.

_-Lo siento Yamcha, pero hay cosas de las sesiones que no te puedo y no te voy a contar. De todas formas, ya te he dicho mil veces, que lo que sabes es lo único que recuerdo….no hay más. Así que por favor, no trates de buscar los informes de mis terapias, porque además no los guardo en el armario.-_ Y diciendo esto, me separé bruscamente de sus brazos, dejándolo solo en nuestra habitación, alejándome indignada y triste.

Goku:

_-¡Me muero de hambre!-_ Dije haciendo mi entrada triunfal, en la enorme cocina de la mansión en donde vivía_. –¡ Ummmmmmmm…que olor tan delicioso!…¿Qué estas cocinando Dorothy?.-_Dije dirigiéndome a la cocinera, casi introduciendo la cabeza dentro de la olla de guiso, para aspirar el aroma.

_- Hola Señorito Goku, ya se me hacía raro que a estas horas no estuviera aquí indagando sobre el menú del día jejeje. Pues verá estoy preparando….-_ Decía alegremente Dorothy, la vieja cocinera de la casa, cuando fue interrumpida por unos gritos provenientes del jardín.

_-¡AHHHHHHH!...¡ALEJATE DE MI BICHO ASQUEROSO!-_ Se escuchaba la voz femenina, de la ahora esposa de mi primo Vegeta.

_-Bulma..¿Pero qué pasa?-_ Dije divertido, adentrándome en el jardín por la puerta de la cocina cuando vi a Bulma, huir del simpático perrito que venía a visitarme desde hacía dos años.

_-¿Qué, que pasa?, es este chucho, que no para de subirse a mis piernas cada vez que me ve y me mancha la ropa con sus sucias patas llenas de barro-_ Decía Bulma furiosa y con gesto de asco, mientras sacudía sus pantalones de diseño.

_-Venga Bulma, solo trata de ser simpático. Extrañamente el animal siente amistad por ti.-_ Dije sonriente, mientras el perrito se dirigía a mí para recibir una de mis caricias.

_-Sigues siendo un niño, Goku. Mi suegro te ha dicho miles de veces que no quiere perros en la mansión, a no ser que sean perros guardianes que de esos ya nos sobran. Y este, no tiene mucha pinta de perro guardián precisamente_-Dijo Bulma mirando al perrito asqueada.

_- Ya lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitar jugar con él y darle algo de comida, desde que lo vi rondar por aquí la primera vez. Se ve que sus dueños lo abandonaron…Pobrecito, con lo guapo y cariñoso que es. ¿No te da pena?-_ Dije sosteniendo la cabeza del perrito pegándola a la mía, haciendo un pequeño puchero, a lo que Bulma contesto haciendo rodar sus ojos y suspirando a la vez.

_- Bueno dejando el tema del perro….contigo quería hablar precisamente_-Dijo Bulma, mostrándose menos sería. _– Verás me he enterado que Radithz, va a trabajar para la empresa al completo y que ya no se podrá encargar de la parte administrativa de tu Gimnasio y….no te ofendas, pero no te veo muy capaz de llevar correctamente la parte de la que se encargaba Radithz . Así que he pensado, en hacer yo su trabajo. ¿Qué te parece?, ¿no es una genial idea?-_ Dijo Bulma feliz, casi dando un saltito de la emoción.

_- Pues mal-_ Dije sincero, viendo como Bulma, me mirada con una completa cara de interrogación, quedándose muy sorprendida_. – Me parece mal, porque si no, ¿Qué le voy a decir a la chica que he contratado esta mañana, para que se encargue del papeleo?-_Dije rascándome la cabeza con un dedo-

_-¡¿Cómo?, ¿Qué ya has contratado a alguien?...y…. ¡¿a una chica?-_ Dijo Bulma, casi gritando enojada por la noticia-

_-Sí, se llama Chichi. Es una clienta__joven, más o menos de mi edad, que pensó que iba a tocarle el trasero. Se enfadó, me grito y cuando se aclararon las cosas porque no se creía que yo era el dueño…..me dijo que sabía de papeleo….así que la contrate-_ Explique deprisa y con expresión bobalicona, mientras Bulma me miraba con una cara muy rara que no sabría cómo describir, pero pude notar que su ojo derecho tenía como un especie de tick, que hacía que se guiñara constantemente.

_-Vaya, pues….pues….muy bien. Luego quizás me pase por allí para conocer a esa tal "Chichí", solo para estar al tanto y desearle suerte-_Dijo Bulma a modo de simpatía, pero haciendo que su voz sonara con un tono raro como de "disgusto", pero sin ser enfado_- En fin, voy a esperar a Vegeta, ya que le gusta verme en casa cuando vuelve de trabajar.-_ Dijo entrando a la casa por la puerta de la cocina, dando un portazo a continuación.

_Chichi:_

_-__Bueno y…¿Qué tal el día?-_Me preguntó Yamcha mientras cenábamos antes de que él se fuera trabajar, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había entre los dos.

_-Bien-_ Dije secamente para evitar cualquier tema de conversación, ya que seguía enojada con él.

_-¿Has entrenado mucho?, sé que me dijiste que querías retomar tus entrenamientos de artes marciales, ya que en China eras muy buena Karateka…-_ Siguió Yamcha, para romper la tensión_. – Pero ya sabes que no lo necesitas, teniendo un policía en casa….-_ Dijo vanidoso, hasta que por fin hablé, saltando de mis casillas, por la insolencia de tratarme como a una mujer débil, algo que detestaba.

_-Te recuerdo que tienes un prominente chichón en la cabeza, que yo te he causado con mi "débil" fuerza….señor agente.-_ Dije mordaz, introduciendo a continuación, dos palillos en mi boca que sostenían unos deliciosos fideos de un rico bol de ternera que estaba cenando.

_-COF, COF, COF, COF_ – Comenzó a toser Yancha, atragantándose con el agua del vaso que estaba bebiendo, al escuchar mi respuesta.

_-A parte de entrenar para cazar a husmeadores peligrosos… -_ Dije mirándolo irónica. _-Hay más novedades que tengo que contar. Precisamente cuando he llegado a casa, venía muy contenta por eso….¿A que no sabes, qué?...¡tengo trabajo!-_Dije feliz, dejando a un lado mi enfado.

_- ¡Chichi, que bueno eso es fantástico!-_ Dijo Yancha feliz_. -Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo lo has conseguido?, no me habías dicho nada sobre que tenías una entrevista ¿verdad?_- Pregunto Yancha emocionado por la noticia.

_- Si, es que es una historia muy curiosa….y graciosa también-_ Sonreí haciendo un parón, cuando me acorde de aquel chico que sería mi jefe…..Goku. _– Veras, soy la nueva contable y secretaria, del gimnasio en donde voy a entrenar. ¿No es surrealista?. Y lo mejor es el sueldazo que me pagan, por trabajar solo por las mañanas….prepárate, ¡6000 dólares al mes!. –_ Dije emocionada aun sin creerlo_- Me contrató el mismo dueño del gimnasio. Tuvimos…..tuvimos un encuentro cuando el salía de dar una de sus clases y vi en un anuncio que necesitaba contable. Debía de estar muy desesperado para ofrecerme una cantidad de dinero tan alta. Mañana mismo empiezo a trabajar en el gimnasio" Saiya Center"-_ Dije feliz, cuando de repente vi la cara de descomposición de Yancha_.- ¿Qué pasa, no te alegras?.-_ pregunte confusa.

_- Chi…Chichi…Chichi cariño…..como, ¿cómo dijiste que se llama el gimnasio?-_ Preguntó Yancha nervioso-

_- Saiya Center…¿Qué pasa?-_ Respondí, haciendo otra pregunta desconcertada, por ver a Yancha un poco "nervioso".

_- No…no…no puede ser…dime, dime ¿Quién?...¿quién hablo contigo?...¿cuánto tiempo has estado yendo allí como clienta?...¡responde!-_ Me preguntó Yancha muy excitado, mientras se abalanzó sobre mí, sujetando mis brazos y zarandeándome, aún sentada en la silla.

_-¿Pero qué te pasa?, ¿estás loco?, ¿a qué viene que te comportes así?-_ Dije enfadada, soltando bruscamente sus manos de mis brazos_.- Como clienta solo llevo dos días…¿no me has escuchado las veces que te decía…voy al gym?. Conmigo ha hablado mucha gente allí….Pero no sé qué mosca te ha picado de repente.-_Dije mirando a Yancha pasmada y enfadada, no pudiendo salir de mi asombro.

_-Sí, si lo siento Cariño es que ya sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti, eso, eso todo. Solo quiero que me respondas, con quien hablaste de la familia Saiya…-_Dijo Yancha, visiblemente más tranquilo, pero aun comportándose de manera extraña.

_- ¿Familia Saiya?-_ Pregunté desconcertada_- Ahhh por eso se llama así el gimnasio, porque es de esa familia. Pues, supongo que con el dueño…Goku, que es como se llama. Pero….¿qué importancia tiene eso?-_Pregunte otra vez desconcertada.

_- Ninguna cariño, es que es una familia muy importante del país, y no quisiera que tuvieras problemas. Pues….. qué bien, ¿verdad?, me alegro mucho por tu trabajo-_ Dijo Yancha cambiando a otro tema de golpe, sonando su cambio y alegría bastante artificial. _–Me voy un segundo, que…tengo…tengo que hacer una llamada._ -Dijo por último, dándome un beso en la frente, dejándome muy intrigada por su comportamiento, mientras aún estaba casi toda la cena en la mesa.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Hola como siempre perdón por la tardanza en actualizar. Pero son motivos ajenos los que hacen que este un poco aislada. Cuando puedo y me visitan las musas jejeje, aquí dejo el siguiente capi. Gracias por los comentarios, es lo que verdaderamente, me ayuda a seguir. Espero que os guste el capi y ojo hay algo de lemon light jejeje.

Besos!

**Capítulo 6**

_Goku:_

Estaba sentado en aquel cómodo asiento de cuero sintético, bueno más bien acostado con la cabeza totalmente hacia atrás, cuando empecé a notar como todo me daba vueltas. Los ojos casi se me cerraban solos y la estridente música del local, ya no se oía tan alta ni tan ruidosa, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Oía todo a mi alrededor muy lejano como con eco, como si estuviera dentro de una urna.

Me restregué los ojos con las dos manos, como cuando un niño tiene sueño y progresivamente la visión se me hacía más y más borrosa. Intente agarrar la copa que minutos antes estaba bebiendo, cuando al intentar agarrarla mis reflejos fallaron y la tire al suelo rompiéndose al caer.

_-Pero Goku, mira que eres torpe…..quince dólares a la basura…¿Qué te pasa?, acaso ya estas borracho? Jejejejeje-_ Dijo mi hermano Raditz burlándose de mí.

_-Te lo dije. Te dije que con dos copas sería más que suficiente-_ Dijo mi primo Vegeta, dándole una profunda calada a su cigarrillo.

Me empecé a sentir incómodo muy incómodo. Quería salir de aquel local, pero no podía,mi cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de mi cabeza. Me estaba empezando a agobiar y mucho. Había demasiada gente allí, y cada movimiento de aquellas personas que bebían y bailaban pasándoselo bien, hacía que yo estuvieras más y más mareado. No había mucha luz en el local, pero lo justo para que las luces que acompañaban la música, hicieran que estas se clavarán en mis ojos, dándome pinchazos en las sienes provocándome una migraña.

-_Uffff….me….quiero…quiero ir a casa...estoy mareado.-_ Dije parpadeando pesadamente.

_-Venga hermanito, no digas eso, la noche acaba de empezar….No seas marica, al menos esta noche tienes que demostrar lo contrario-_ .Dijo mi hermano Raditz, sin que yo entendiera muy bien que estaba diciendo.

_-Bueno, Raditz, querido primo, llegados a estas alturas, vamos a tener que proporcionar una ayudita a Kakarotto, para que se espabile y continuemos con la noche como teníamos previsto…¿no crees?-_ .Dijo mi primo Vegeta, mirando de manera cómplice a mi hermano.

_-Sí, sí, claro Vegeta, tienes toda la razón…ya es la hora-_ .Dijo Raditz sonriendo maliciosamente_.- Eyy! Preciosa, sírvenos tres whiskies dobles, sin hielo. -_Dijo mi hermano a la rubia camarera, guiñándole un ojo a continuación.

Estaba en casa, y pude reconocer perfectamente, que la habitación donde me encontraba ahora, era el despecho de mi tío. No sé qué hacía allí, pero no me importaba. La sensación que tenía, era completamente diferente a lo que sentía antes. Ya no estaba mareado, ni con sueño, ni torpe….ahora estaba eufórico, quería correr, saltar, pelear….estaba muy muy excitado y animado. Podía sentir, como mi corazón latía dentro de mi pecho a mil por hora.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi a Raditz y Vegeta, al fondo de la habitación. Estaban contentos y animados. Tenían sus rostros tapados con unos antifaces negros, como si fuera carnaval. Toque mi rostro, pero yo no tenía nada que lo cubriese. Por alguna razón, no tenía antifaz. Todo era desconcertante y no me importaba nada, me sentía como un animal totalmente irracional. Era todo muy extraño y me dejaba llevar.

Miré que en un rincón, en el suelo había una chica llorando atemorizada.

_-¡Socorro!, ¡ Que alguien me ayude!-_ Gritaba_.-Por favor, por favor no me hagáis daño….por favor-_ Repetía una y otra vez, mientras lloraba desesperada_.- Por favor, no me hagas daño, yo no he hecho nada.-_ Me dijo directamente a mí.

Yo la miraba fascinado. Era tan frágil y delicada a pesar de sus gritos, que me empecé a sentir extraño…nervioso. No era compasión, ni lastima….quería olfatearla, saborearla, lamerla…como si tuviera hambre. Cada llanto o suplica que salía de su carnosa boca, hacía que me enervara y que sintiera más y más esa necesidad animal, de abalanzarme sobre ella para destrozarla y devorarla.

Pero aun así, no movía ningún miembro de mi cuerpo para acercarme a aquella muchacha. Solo la miraba embobado, hasta que note como mi primo Vegeta se acercó a mí por la espalda, para susurrarme cosas al odio.

_-Mira a esa zorra Kakaroto, tiene miedo… ¿pobrecita verdad?, pero sabe que no puede escapar y aun así nos pide que no le hagamos daño..…no es..…¿sensual?. Fíjate en ella… , esta buenísima….fíjate como llora, mira como suben y bajan sus "tetitas" cada vez que suspira….te lo está pidiendo Kakaroto….¡te pide a gritos que la poseas!.Vamos acércate a ella y despedázala… ¡destrózala con tu miembro!.-_ Me ordenó mi primo.-

Si ya notaba que estaba loco y que ese no era yo, más me hicieron enloquecer las palabras de mi primo que como una bestia, me hizo abalanzarme sobre la pobre chica. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, cuando la frágil muchacha inocente, se reveló dándome una fuerte patada en la cara.

_-¡Tócame si te atreves hijo de perra!-_Dijo la chica rabiosa dándome otro golpe, esta vez, un puñetazo en las costillas-

Me dejó sin aliento por el golpe, pero me reí cínicamente mientras la miraba, limpiándome la sangre de la nariz, provocada por la patada que me propinó.

La chica, preparada en posición de ataque me sorprendió que dominara tácticas de artes marciales al igual que yo. Esto me estaba excitando aún más, de lo que ya estaba.

Estuvimos durante varios minutos, dándonos y devolviéndonos golpes. La muchacha era fuerte y así lo demostró, dejándome señales y rasguños por todo mi cuerpo y rostro. Pero yo era más fuerte y con más reflejos que ella, así que para acabar con este juego, le di un golpe en el estómago, que le hizo perder el sentido.

Rápidamente mi hermano Raditz, aprovechando la inconsciencia de la chica, la maniato subiéndola a la mesa de escritorio del despacho de mi tío, despojándola de la ropa interior que traía bajo su falda.

La muchacha de pelo negro despertó y comenzó a moverse con furia, pero antes de que pudiera sacudirse para seguir con su cometido, yo me subí velozmente encima de la mesa, para evitar con mi cuerpo que se escapara inmovilizándola con él.

No sabía que me estaba pasando, mi único objetivo era la chica, no me importaba nada más y tampoco sabía muy bien que quería hacer con ella. No sabía cómo proyectar todo ese deseo y furia que despertaba en mí, me volvía loco, jamás en mi vida sentí algo igual. La veía bajo mi cuerpo retorciéndose con violencia para escapar y me estaba desequilibrando con sus movimientos. Estaba llena de moratones y cortes, al igual que yo por la pelea. Comencé a lamer sus heridas, sin saber por qué. Lamia su cuello, en donde tenía un pequeño corte y sentí que ella dejo de forcejear conmigo, comenzando a suspirar y a temblar. Su pecho se rozaba con el mío, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Empecé a acariciar sus senos, que me llamaron la atención al notarlos cálidos y mullidos bajo mi torso. Veía como sus labios se abrían para tomar aire, cuando en ese instante la bese. Atrape su boca con la mía, como lo había visto miles de veces en televisión. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero era una sensación fabulosa. Su lengua húmeda y caliente jugaba con la mía, haciendo que yo sintiera un bajo instinto cada vez más y más fuerte de envestirla en ese momento. Mi entrepierna que iba a explotar, como nunca antes había estado, se rozaba con la suya, invitándome a estar más cerca de ella. Y lo más extraño, es que lejos de seguir pataleando o llorando, la muchacha me correspondía, pero lo hacía con violencia.

Estuvimos besándonos de manera salvaje unos cinco minutos o más, cuando mi primo me interrumpió desde lo lejos

_-JEJEJEJE, venga, venga Kakarotto, déjate de mariconadas y métesela ya. Queremos ver lo hombre que eres….esta gatita quiere acción jejejeje-_ Escuche decir a Vegeta.

Entonces sin más preámbulos separe sus piernas con mis manos y…..

Me desperté sobresaltado, incorporándome sobre la cama. Estaba sudando y con taquicardia. La noche anterior había cenado mucho y eso me hacia tener "pesadillas". La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de mi habitación. Para estar cerca la navidad, en lugar de estar nublado como un típico día de invierno, era un bonito día despejado y con un cielo azulísimo que hacía que la luz que se colara por la ventana, hasta deslumbrarme.

_-Otra vez pesadillas….y siempre la misma-_Dije bebiendo agua de una botella de plástico, que estaba encima de una mesita. _– Es como si recordara lo que paso hace ya dos años, pero cuando me despierto todo se me olvida otra vez y…creo, creo que necesito una ducha de agua fría. –_ Dije al mirar hacia abajo y ver la "tienda de campaña" que había bajo mis sabanas.

_Chichi:_

_-Cariño, me voy a trabajar, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día-_ .Dije despidiéndome de Yancha, desde la puerta del apartamento. Seguramente no me habría escuchado ya que al irme se quedo profundamente dormido. Había tenido turno de noche en la comisaria, y hacia tan solo una hora que había llegado a casa.

Estaba tan nerviosa, que fui a trabajar media hora antes de lo previsto. Ya conocía el gimnasio y a mi jefe, pero aunque era muy segura de mi misma, tenía miedo a equivocarme o hacer algo mal. Llegue al gimnasio y la recepcionista después de saludarme, me abrió la puerta. Me mire al espejo de uno de los salones de las clases y no me di cuenta al salir de casa, que quizás no escogí la mejor vestimenta para trabajar, después de todo, eso era un gimnasio y no pegaba mucho el traje de chaqueta, el pelo recogido con un moño y los zapatos de tacón. Demasiado formal.

_-Uffff-_ Suspire al verme, pensando que quizás para empezar ya había hecho el ridículo.

_- ¡Hola!-_ Escuche una voz alegre, a mi espalda que colocaba a continuación, su mano en mi hombro.

_-Ahhh….Hola-_ Dije dando un respingo por la impresión, cuando me gire para comprobar que era Goku, mi jefe.

_- ¿Qué tal?, esto….¿y si antes de todo lo que te tengo que decir y esas cosas, de trabajo…. desayunamos?...Es que me muero de hambre jejejeje –_ Dijo el chico, colocándose una mano atrás de su cabeza.

_-Ehhhh…jejeje …¡claro!-_ Dije sonriendo, sitiándome más relajada por la espontaneidad del chico.

Después de desayunar en la cafetería del gimnasio, en donde estuvimos más de una hora, con Goku comiendo sin parar donuts y bollería variada, subimos al despacho en donde el chico, un poco agobiado por el trabajo, me entrego varias carpetas llenas de papeles.

Casi dos horas más tarde encerrados en el despacho, pude revisar los papeles de aquellas carpetas.

_- Muy bien, aquí me das facturas y los libros contables…..no te preocupes esto es trabajoso pero fácil, antes del 31 de Diciembre, estará todo organizado, sin problemas, ya verás.-_Dije sonriendo.

_- ¿De verdad?, ufffff, es que veo tantos números, papeles y cuentas, que me ahogo. Es que yo no comprendo nada de estas cosas….Solo sé que si esto no está organizado para la fecha prevista, me pueden cerrar el gimnasio y no quisiera por nada del mundo que eso pasase.-_ Dijo Goku, cabizbajo y algo triste.

_- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estando yo aquí todo irá sobre ruedas.-_Dije otra vez sonriendo. _– Uyyy.-_Dije poniendo cara de dolor de repente, notando como me dio un tirón en el cuello.

_-¿Qué te pasa?-_ Me dijo Goku preocupado, levantándose de su sillón de jefe, que estaba frente a mí.

_- Nada, es que me duele un poco los hombros y toda esta zona_. -Dije poniendo una mano sobre mi cuello_.- Es que estos días he tenido mucha tensión y no he descansado bien.-_ Dije siguiendo con mi cara de dolor.

_- Normal, además con esa ropa tan incómoda, seguramente no estarás a gusto ¿Por qué no vienes en ropa deportiva?, esto es un gimnasio-_Dijo Goku haciéndome enrojecer, recordando mi inseguridad con el vestuario, de hacia unas horas.

_-Ahhhh-_ Dije otra vez, notando el dolor.

_-Deja, yo sé cómo hacer que se te pase ese tirón en las cervicales y te sientas mucho mejor –_Dijo continuación colocándose detrás de mí, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

_- No…no es necesario. Gracias. -_Dije dando un respingo muy nerviosa, al notar sus manos sobre mí, casi haciéndome caer de la silla en donde estaba sentada.

_- ¿Pero por qué?, es mi trabajo, soy personal trainer. Se lo que hago, de verdad. Ya verás que alivio vas a sentir._ -Dijo otra vez, insistiendo en su cometido de masajear mis hombros. _-Ven siéntate aquí y tranquila –_ Dijo Goku, indicándome con la mano que me sentara de nuevo.

Y con miedo accedí. No es que yo me sintiera muy cómoda con el contacto físico y menos viniendo de la cultura de la que vengo, pero menos lo aceptaba desde lo ocurrido, hacía dos años. No soportaba que me tocasen y menos un "extraño". Al final después de luchar con mis demonios internos, despacio y desconfiada me volví a sentar en la silla.

El, otra vez se coloco tras de mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros, por encima de la tela de mi camisa.

_- Estas contracturas me las conozco. Estás muy tensa. Tranquila-_ Dijo masajeando, cuando de repente introdujo sus manos, dentro de mi camisa para acceder a la piel. Al notar esto, di otro respingo. _-Mira, tienes muchos nudos en esta zona y esta….¿los notas?. Esto es debido a una gran tensión acumulada-_ Dijo masajeando sin importancia, la zona con firmeza_.- ¿Te hago daño?-_ Preguntó preocupado.

_-No,no,no….sigue, sigue, no te preocupes-_ Dije nerviosa, pero dejándome llevar al fin. No sabía porque, pero que él me tocara, no me provocaba ningún miedo ni asco. Me sentía una persona normal, recibiendo un masaje de un profesional, sin pensar en ningún tipo de malicia. Además se sentía tan bien. Goku daba unos masajes buenísimos, a los que no te podías resistir.

_-Muy bien….esta zona está completamente lisa ¿lo notas?-_ Me preguntó, mientras yo estaba como en sueños y muy relajada.

_- Ummm...aja-._Dije sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y extasiada, mientras él seguía dándome el masaje en el cuello y hombros.

Cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del despacho, cortando todo lo "mágico" del momento.

_-Goku, necesito que me des las llaves del….-_ Dijo un hombre alto y moreno de cabello largo, entrando en el despacho de repente y sin avisar.

_-Ehhh….hola…¿interrumpo algo?-_ Dijo el hombre, con una media sonrisa al ver la escena.

_- No, que va. Esta es Chichi, es la nueva contable, ya sabes la chica que se va a encargar de tu trabajo. Le estaba dando un masaje, porque no sabes la tensión que tenía en los hombros….ufff pobre chica créeme_. -Dijo Goku hablando de mí, con el hombre que acababa de entrar.

_- Lo que tu digas "hermanito" -_Dijo mirando a Goku, con sorna. _-Hola encantado yo soy Rad…._-Dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano para saludarme, cuando al mirarme a la cara, se quedo pálido y con el rostro descompuesto._- Goku...Go, Go...Goku podemos…..podemos…hablar fuera un segundo_…- Dijo muy nervioso-

_- Claro-_ Dijo Goku, encogiéndose de hombros._-Chichi, espera un momento, no sé qué querrá mi hermano. En un minuto estoy contigo y seguimos trabajando-_ Dijo el chico despidiéndose.

_-Ok, no te preocupes, yo sigo con las facturas_. -Dije sonriendo, pero un poco extrañada de la reacción de aquel hombre al verme. ¿Tendría algo que ver conmigo que se hubiera puesto tan nervioso?

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno Capi nuevo en la misma semana jejeje. Es que estoy inspirada, ya he escrito muchos capis de golpe y creo que terminare pronto el fic, por que la imaginación va fluyendo jeje. Espero que os guste el capi, descubriréis un montón de cosas sobre Goku y su familia. Gracias por los comentarios, son lo que me animan a seguir a delante. Muchos besos de corazón.

**Capítulo 7**

_Chichi:_

-Ainnsss – Suspire. _– La verdad es que el masaje me ha sentado de maravilla. El cuello ya no me duele nada…..tiene unas manos asombrosas….sus fuertes y víreles manos….tan suaves….-_Dije en voz baja pensando en Goku, mientras me acariciaba las cervicales, con la mirada perdida.

_-¿Dónde está Goku?-_ Escuche de repente una voz en tono de enojo, sacándome de mis pensamientos, haciéndome saltar de la silla.

_-Emmm….Hola…no lo sé. Salió un momento para hablar…creo que con su hermano_- Dije algo tímida, contestado a la chica que acababa de entrar_.-Pero me dijo que regresaría rápido_.- Conteste otra vez sonriendo, mientras aquella chica me miraba con hostilidad. – _Estomm….yo…yo …soy Chichi, la nueva contable_- Dije mientras extendía mi mano para saludarla.

_-Si ya, la nueva secretaria…..-_ Dijo la chica mirándome de arriba abajo con desprecio y con los brazos cruzados, sin contestar a mi saludo.

_-No, secretaria no, contable-_ Le reproche mirándola ahora, casi de la misma forma, que me miraba ella a mí.- _Las secretarias se encargan de otras labores…yo llevo la administración de la empresa_.- Dije mirándola detenidamente con orgullo.

La mire con detalle, era una chica joven y muy "a la última" con ropa cara. Me llamo la atención su minifalda tejana, que mostraba unas largas y torneadas piernas, que terminaban en unos altísimos tacones de "lui vuitton". También portaba un bolso enorme que hacía juego con los zapatos, ya que compartían marca. La verdad era una chica muy guapa y con clase, no lo podía negar por mucha antipatía que me despertase. Pero ¿quién sería?, y ¿por qué estaba en el despecho de Goku preguntando por él?, ¿sería su novia?. Al pensar en esta última cuestión, una sensación de resentimiento me invadió. La mire un segundo más con detalle y su cara me era muy familiar…pero ¿De qué?, ¿Dónde había visto antes a aquella chica?. Me pregunté con curiosidad.

_-Muy bien, lo que tú digas….secretaria, contable…."chica de la limpieza"… ¿qué más da?-_ Dijo mirándome con malicia y sarcasmo en sus palabras_. - Bueno Chilu o Chupi….no me he quedado muy bien con tu nombre, es que de lo oriental solo me sale el nombre de "Shusi" que es lo que ceno muy a menudo.-_Dijo siguiendo con la burla-

_-Es Chichi…..me llamo Chichi-_ Dije sonriendo falsamente y entrecerrando los ojos.

_- Pues eso, "Chilu", dile a Goku, que ha estado aquí Bulma, la esposa de su primo Vegeta. Dile que me llame a mi teléfono móvil. Es importante, tenemos que organizar la cena de Navidad -_ Dijo, mientras abría su gran bolso, sacando de este, un espejo de viaje y un gloss, mientras se pintaba los labios. _- Me marcho tengo cosas que hacer…la navidad requiere muchos preparativos. Lástima que en tu país no sepáis lo que es eso….. ayyy es tan bonita_ .-Dijo tirando un beso hacia el espejo, terminando de pintarse los labios-

_-Vengo de China….allí también se celebra la navidad.-_ Dije en la misma actitud, conteniendo mi rabia por tanta insolencia gratuita.

_- En fin, que no se te olvide decirle a Goku todo esto….¿no lo apuntas?_- Me preguntó cínica.

_- Tranquila, le daré el recado, punto por punto-_ Dije sonriendo a la chica, mientras apretaba el puño rabiosa, bajo la mesa.

_Goku:_

_-Goku…¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACE AQUÍ ESA CHICA?-_ Me dijo Raditz muy nervioso y alterado, casi gritando.

_- Raditz, la verdad es que no te entiendo. Me dejas solo al frente del gimnasio, te digo que voy a buscar a alguien que me ayude y me dices que OK y ahora me vienes con estas…yo Raditz no te entiendo en serio._ – Dije confuso e indignado, por el reproche de mi hermano.

_-¡ IMBECIL!, ¡no es eso!...escúchame idiota…¿Cómo ha llegado esta chica aquí?-_ Me volvió a preguntar Raditz nervioso e histérico.

_-Pues era clienta, vio el anuncio de la oferta de empleo y me dijo que tenía preparación para el puesto….pero ¿qué pasa?, a mí me pareció buena chica…. De hecho lo es.-_ Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

_-Espera….espera ¿dices que era clienta?, ¿ya había estado aquí antes?...Goku te ha…. ¿te ha dicho algo raro?...¿te ha insinuado cosas, o te ha hecho preguntas extrañas?...¡CONTESTA!-_ Dijo mi hermano gritando

_-Sí, era clienta, venia aquí a entrenar y a tonificarse….pero raro….raro…ahora que me acuerdo, decir no ha dicho nada, pero es raro que venga con traje de chaqueta a trabajar a un gimnasio ¿no crees?-_ Dije sujetándome la barbilla con una mano, mientras miraba hacia arriba .

_- Definitivamente eres imbécil…..-_ Dijo mirándome con cara de asco_.- Pero veo que eres como un libro abierto. Si dices todas las estupideces que estás diciendo, es porque realmente no te ha dicho nada raro. Además, me he alterado dejándome llevar por los nervios y la impresión de verla aquí…..no tendría por qué acusarnos de nada…..ella nunca nos vio la cara….al menos a Vegeta y a mí… no podría reconocernos o relacionarnos. Además nos guardamos muy bien las espaldas, para que esto no nos salpicase._– Dijo mi hermano muy misterioso, como si expresara sus pensamientos en voz alta. Yo por supuesto, no entendía ni lo más mínimo de lo que estaba hablando.

_- ¿Ein? ….Este…bueno…entonces ¿hay algún problema con que Chichi, trabaje aquí?-_ Dije volviendo al tema, por el que yo pensaba que Raditz se había alterado.

_- Claro que no hermanito. Ella puede ayudarte con la parte administrativa del gimnasio o con lo que quiera …...parece una buena chica y profesional….y muy guapa por cierto ¿no te has fijado?_.- Dijo poniendo su brazo encima de mi hombro con simpatía.

_- ¿Qué?...ya sabes…ya sabes que yo no me fijo en esas cosas. Además no la contrate por eso.-_Dije avergonzado y un poco enfurruñado, por el comentario inoportuno de Raditz.

– _Sera divertido…me encantan las casualidades que tiene la vida.-_ Dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa un poco extraña como malévola, haciendo que yo de nuevo me perdiese y no entendiera nada.

_-Raditz….no sé qué te pasa hoy, pero estas rarísimo ¿se puede saber de que hablas? –_ Dije algo molesto, mirándolo con confusión.

_-Nada, nada hermano. Son cosas del negocio…de la empresa. Ya sabes que yo ahora estoy totalmente volcado en ella y divago, digo pensamientos en voz alta. Y hablando de la empresa, me tengo que marchar que nuestro tío, ya me echará de menos allí.-_ Dijo Raditz, atusándose la chaqueta, para bajar las escaleras del descansillo previo en donde estaba mi despacho.

Pero al bajar tan deprisa, me di cuenta que su teléfono móvil, se resbalo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, cayendo al suelo.

_-Raditz….Raditz…¡Raditz!...¡Raditz, espera tu teléfono!-_ Dije a voces, haciendo que varios clientes que practicaban deporte se giraran y me mirasen. Pero era tarde, mi hermano ya no me oía, se había ido.

_-Vaya, como lo llame mi tío por algo importante, no va a dar con el.-_ Dije cuando me aproxime al teléfono, para rescatarlo del suelo.

En ese momento, comenzó a vibrar y note que había recibido un "sms". Como las tecnologías no eran precisamente lo mío, no se a que botón pulse sin intención, que en la pantalla se abrió el texto del mensaje.

"_El policía me ha llamado. Tiene noticias muy importantes y urgentes. Ha pasado algo muy gordo. Estamos casi jodidos, aunque el poli, dice que no tenemos de que preocuparnos, que la chica sigue sin recordar nada. Llámame fuera de la empresa para explicarte mejor: Vegeta"_

Al leer esto, mi cara era un completo interrogante, pero no le di importancia. Como siempre serían cosas de negocios.

_Chichi:_

Inmersa en facturas y cuentas, me distraje un segundo, cuando vi girar el pomo de la puerta del despacho en donde trabajaba.

_-Hola, ¿ya estas de vuelta?-_ Dije sonriendo al ver que era Goku quien entraba.

_-Sí, hablaba con mi hermano….temas familiares-_ Dijo bajando la cremallera de su chaqueta deportiva, para quitársela y dejarla encima del sillón en donde se iba a sentar.

No pude quedarme indiferente, cuando vi que se había quedado en camiseta deportiva. Sabía que era personal trainer, entre otras especialidades deportivas, pero no me pude imaginar, que tuviera unos brazos tan fuertes y musculosos, además del pecho y torso tan desarrollado, que dejaba intuir bajo aquella ajustada camiseta roja.

_- Pues….pues…hablando de familia…-_Decía embobada aun, casi olvidando lo que iba a comentarle, cuando aquella chica engreída vino a mi mente y me saco de mi nube mental_.- Ha… ha estado aquí una chica, Bulma me dijo que se llamaba, creo que era la mujer de tu primo o algo así. Me confundió con una secretaria –_ Dije sarcástica y enojada al recordarlo.

_-Ahhh si Bulma, ¿qué quería?-_ Me preguntó Goku con entusiasmo.

_- Que la llamarás por la cena de Navidad o Noche Buena-_ Dije por ultimo sin importancia, mirando hacia abajo en donde estaban los folios sobre los que estaba trabajando.

_- Uyyyyyyy es verdad, solo faltan dos semanas para eso-_ Dijo Goku, colocando una mano en su frente. _-¡Que fastidio!, odio todos los años la cena ce Noche Buena. Cenamos con un montón de viejos ricachones amigos de la familia, o socios de la empresa que ni conozco. Me obligan a vestirme de "pingüino" (smoking)… ¡con lo que odio ese traje!. Y solo hablan de temas aburridos…negocios, inversiones y cosas así. Lo único que me gusta, es que las cocineras y Chef de la mansión en donde vivo, ¡preparan una enorme cantidad de comida con platos variados y deliciosos!.-_Dijo relamiéndose como un perrito, mientras se tocaba el estomago. Algo que me hizo sonreír, sin reparar en que Goku había dicho que vivía en una mansión-.

_-Bueno y lo peor no es eso. Lo peor es la prensa rosa o del corazón….los fastidiosos_ _paparazzi, con sus cámaras esperando fuera en la puerta principal o incluso en el jardín, para tomarnos fotos y aparecer luego en la TV o en revistas…Eso sí que lo odio. Pero yo por suerte, soy my rápido y los he despistado siempre. Nunca he salido en la prensa…soy totalmente anónimo. Es mi tío o mi primo Vegeta, los que más salen en esas revistas.-_Dijo serio y con fastidio.

_- ¡Ahhhhh claro! La familia Saiya, así me dijo Yancha que era una familia muy importante- _Dije impresionada cayendo en la cuenta_.- Ahora entiendo todo. Yo no es que suela leer mucho las revistas de prensa rosa, no me interesan demasiado, pero de algo te enteras al fin y al cabo. Por eso me parecía familiar Bulma….¡Es Bulma Brief!. Vi su boda en la portada de alguna revista con tu primo….¡Vegeta Saiya!. Sois los dueños de la empresa de tecnología e investigación más grande del país, además de tener ramas aristócratas. ¿Sabes?, yo tengo un reproductor MP3 de vuestra marca__– _Dije emocionada casi dando saltitos de la silla_-__No me puedo creer que esté trabajando para un famoso- _Dije feliz, con los ojos como platos de la emoción.

_- Ehhhh…ya te he dicho que yo soy anónimo…mi cara nunca ha salido en ninguna revista, ni en otro sitio- _Dijo Goku recalcando._ -Aquí los clientes, no saben ni que soy el dueño del gimnasio. Saben que el gimnasio pertenece a la familia Saiya, la mía. Pero no me relacionan con ellos, creen que soy un encargado, alguien de confianza de la familia. Mi hermano Raditz, por ejemplo, si se dedicaba a decir por aquí quien era, además, a él si lo conocen por la prensa. Yo es que no quiero ser popular, no me gusta, hasta utilizo otro apellido para despistar- _Me dijo señalando el nombre que había en el rotulo, de la puerta del despacho, en donde se podía leer "Dirección: Goku Son"_.-Es el apellido de mi fallecida Madre. A mí me interesa más otro tipo de cosas….cambiaria todos mis lujos por una vida más humilde, más sencilla. – Dijo suspirando y estirándose sobre su silla._

_-Tranquilo, entonces guardaré tu secreto. Nadie sabrá aquí quien eres en realidad- Dije sonriendo, aun impresionada por el descubrimiento._

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Capi nuevo!. Jejejeje, espero que la inspiración no se me corte de golpe. Por eso mientras tenga a mi musa susurrándome cosas al odio, tengo que aprovechar para escribir. Pues posteo ya el siguiente capi y espero que os guste. Os diré que vienen cosas interesantes….

Gracias por los comentarios muchísimos besos de corazón!.

**Capítulo 8:**

_Chichi:_

Era casi Navidad, en concreto veintitrés de diciembre y solo faltaba un día para Noche Buena.

Las dos semanas que llevaba trabajando en el gimnasio de Goku, se habían pasado tan rápido, que parecían tan solo días.

Estaba feliz. Me gustaba mucho mi nuevo trabajo y cada día me lo pasaba mejor. Tanto, que me sentía culpable recibiendo dinero, algo lógico, por trabajar allí. Aquello se parecía más un pasatiempo que a un trabajo.

Estaba tan a gusto y realizada con mi nueva vida, que desde que empecé a trabajar, ya no tenía pesadillas. Es como si de verdad empezara a superar lo ocurrido de aquel fatídico día, hacía ya dos años.

Y así, se lo contaba en la terapia semanal a mi psicóloga.

_-Me alegro mucho de tu evolución-_ Dijo sonriendo Mónica, mi psicóloga.

Había mantenido el contacto con Mónica después de mi alta, tras aquel incidente fatídico. Ella, se ofreció e hizo gran hincapié para seguir tratándome después abandonar el hospital y yo accedí encantada a que me tratase en sus terapias.

_-Sí, estoy empezando a ver la luz al final de este oscuro túnel-_ Dije contestando filosófica.

_- Entonces…sobre lo que hablamos la semana pasada… ¿has podido mantener relaciones sexuales con tu pareja?, ¿leíste el panfleto de sexología que te di?, ¿te ayudó en algo?-_Me avasalló Mónica a preguntas, haciéndome sonrojar.

_-No, aun no puedo.-_ Dije poniéndome seria y un poco agobiada, tumbada en el diván de la consulta. _- Me concentro y lo intento, pero es imposible-_. Dije mirando hacia abajo, mientras arrugaba un papel que tenía entre mis manos. _– Ayer mismo…..ayer creí que era el día. Llegue a casa de trabajar, y ahí estaba Yancha esperándome con una cena romántica con velas, una botella de vino y todo eso. Después de la cena, nos empezamos a besar y acabamos en el sofá, sin parar de besarnos. Pero…pero cuando noto sus manos tocar mis pechos o partes intinas….no, no puedo. Me causa repulsión y no tengo más remedio que parar. Además cuando nos besamos tampoco me noto muy excitada, solamente me dejo llevar…no me noto igual de excitada como cuando….-._Dije lo último en voz baja, notando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que me hizo recordar un flash, igual al de los sueños que tenía con anterioridad_- Ahhh… -_Dije con gesto de dolor, incorporándome y poniendo una mano en mi sien.

_-Chichi… ¿estás bien?-_ Dijo Mónica preocupada.

_- Si, no te preocupes, ha sido uno de esos flases que me dan de vez en cuando. Pero ya pasó-_ Dije mirando a mi psicóloga con ojos tristes_.- El caso, es que no puedo, no puedo practicar el sexo. No me sirve ni la concentración, ni el poner la mente en blanco, ni…..ni ver películas X con Yancha….además de la vergüenza que me dio hacer eso_– Dije muy colorada mirando hacia la pared. _- Y yo lo paso mal por él, porque yo sé que me quiere, pero también sé que tiene muchas ganas de que estemos los dos juntos en ese sentido. Por eso creo que se pone a buscar como un loco, los ejercicios que me mandas hacer en las sesiones, para saber que puede hacer y cómo ayudarme. Ayer por ejemplo, fue la primera vez que lo note algo molesto cuando paramos….para no….ya sabes. Pero demasiada paciencia está teniendo_. -Dije un poco melancólica.

_-No te tienes que sentir mal por él, aquí la que importas eres tú. Tú eres la única que decide cuando estar preparada para el sexo. No tienes que forzar la situación por tu pareja. El sexo es algo natural, sano, algo que te hace disfrutar, gozar…no una cosa que dar por pena a alguien como premio o agradecimiento.–_ Dijo Mónica, dando golpecitos a su carpeta, con un _bolígrafo_

Entonces recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Me sentía algo acalorada, por las dos copas de vino tinto que había tomado durante la cena romántica que preparó Yancha y empecé a notar que estaba ebria.

Yancha, se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas que había en el salón de mi apartamento, mientras yo, aun sentada a la mesa, lo miraba temiéndome sus intenciones.

Yancha, me miraba desafiante, mientras bebía de su copa de vino y se desabrochaba los tres primeros botones de su camisa, en plan seductor.

_-Chichi…ven…siéntate aquí….a mi lado-_ Me dijo Yancha despacio, invitándome a estar junto a él.

Yo accedí, y me coloque a su lado, un poco mareada por el vino y somnolienta por la luz tenue de la sala.

Sin mediar más palabras, Yancha agarro mi cara con sus dos manos y me empezó a besar. Yo en un principio me aparte sorprendida, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

_-Suuhh…Suuhh…tranquila, dejate llevar-_ Me dijo, mientras me volvió a besar de nuevo. Una de sus manos, fue subiendo desde mis mejillas hasta mi nuca, soltando mi melena que estaba amarrada con un lazo. _– Me fascina tu cabello….es tan suave y huele tan bien.-_ Dijo acariciando mi lacia y larga melena, mientras aspiraba su aroma, acercando su boca hasta mi cuello para besarlo.

Quizás, fue por el vino, no lo sé, pero me deje llevar. Notaba como besaba mi cuello y no podía negar que era placentero, pero de golpe una imagen, más en concreto un rostro se dibujo en mi mente.

_-Goku….-_Pensé y dije en voz baja, cuando comencé a imaginar que aquellas caricias y besos que estaba recibiendo, me los estaba provocando el. Me imagine su risa, sus manos, su cuerpo…no sabía porque, pero pensar en el, me motivaba y excitaba. Por un momento, pensé que era mala persona y que no estaba bien fantasear con Goku, mientras que era Yancha el que me besaba. Pero ese pensamiento me estaba ayudando a sentir calor y no pavor a los besos y caricias intimas.

Ahora, era yo quien besaba a Yancha y lo hacía con pasión llevando la iniciativa. Suspiraba y soltaba gemidos, cada vez que notaba su lengua recorrer mi cuello y clavícula. Yancha estaba enloquecido por mi repentina reacción, ya que yo nunca había estado así con él. Sin pensárselo dos veces, acaricio mi muslo subiendo poco a poco su mano hacia arriba, hasta colarla bajo mi falta y toparse con mi entrepierna que empezó a rozar. Al notar esto, la imagen de Goku, se borro de golpe de mi cabeza, y volví a sentir miedo y asco.

_-Yancha…no, Yancha para….para…no, para por favor-_ Dije parando en seco y notándome violenta, mientras él me seguía besando muy excitado_. – ¡Te he dicho que pares!-_ Dije furiosa, cuando lo empuje fuertemente contra la otra esquina del sofá, para apartarlo de mí.

Pestañee y volví a la realidad en donde aun sigua sentada, en el diván de la consulta de Mónica, mi psicóloga.

– _Bueno y cambiando el tema, ¿Qué tal el ambiente de tu nuevo trabajo?-_ Me preguntó Mónica mientras escribía en su carpeta.

_- Ahhh pues genial, estupendo. Mi trabajo me hacer sentir realizada, útil. Hasta ahora no he tenido ningún problema allí. Los compañeros son maravillosos y mi jefe….mi jefe, es…. no sé si es la palabra correcta, pero es encantador-_. Dije mirando hacia el techo, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en mi cara al acordarme de Goku. _– Nunca he conocido una persona así. Después de lo que me paso, aparte de Yancha, no he podido confiar en nadie más. Pero el, me da mucha seguridad y confianza….me rio muchísimo con a su lado. Es un niño de veintitrés años. Es tan inocente, infantil, tierno, gracioso, simpático….-_Dije soltando alabanzas sobre Goku casi sin parar.

_-Vaya, si que te ha caído en gracia ese muchacho.-_ Dijo Mónica sorprendida.

_-Sí, la verdad es que si. Pero a veces me desespera que sea tan bobo. Estamos trabajando y soy yo quien le tengo que llamar la atención por cuestiones de trabajo….yo, a mi jefe. Que disparate,¿ verdad? .No es muy perspicaz, es bastante ingenuo y creo que su familia se aprovecha un poco de eso y de su gran corazón, ya que siempre está haciéndoles favores a los demás, sea cual sea. En definitiva, no es el típico jefe gruñón y antipático jejejejeje.-_ Dije divertida.

_- Me alegro-_ Dijo Mónica sonriéndome.

_PIIII, PIPIPI, PIIII, PIPIPIPI….._

Sonó la alarma de un reloj que tenia Mónica en su consulta, indicando que ya se terminaba la sesión de la terapia.

_-¡Uyyy que tarde ya!. Se me ha pasado la hora rapidísima-_ Exclame con sorpresa, mirando mi reloj de muñeca.

_- Si, a mi también se me ha hecho corta la hora, me interesan mucho tus avances.-_ Dijo mi psicóloga, cerrando la carpeta en donde había anotado cosas durante toda la sesión.

_- Bueno, pues supongo que hasta la semana que viene-_ Dije sonriendo, mientras descolgaba mi abrigo de "plumas" negro y largo hasta los tobillos, del perchero de la consulta.

_-Sí, nos vemos la semana que viene….hablaremos de la masturbación ¿ok?.Tu misma tienes que explorar tu sexualidad para ir avanzando y borrar ese miedo hacia el sexo. Hablaremos de cómo te auto estimulas y de que es lo que posiblemente haces mal-_ Dijo Mónica mirándome por encima de sus gafas blancas.

_-Ehhh…si…claro…¡Ciao Mónica!-_ Dije mas roja que un tomate sintiendo mi rostro arder y con serias dificultades de coordinación para subir la cremallera de mi abrigo. Aun no estaba acostumbrada a que Mónica fuera tan directa.

Ese día hacia frio, mucho frio ya que la noche anterior había estado nevando y todo estaba cubierto por el manto blanco de la nieve.

Una vez en la calle, saque unos guantes de lana de los bolsillos del abrigo y me los enfunde.

_-¡Que frio!-_Exclame abrazándome a mí misma, soltando vahó por la boca.

Dispuesta a irme a casa y tomarme una sopa caliente para entrar en calor, recordé que por la mañana me había dejado en el despacho del gimnasio las llaves de mi apartamento. No podía entrar en casa entonces, ya que Yancha no volvería de la comisaria hasta por la noche y de madrugada.

_-Dios mío, que despistada soy. –_Dije dándome una palmada en la frente. _-Ufff ahora tengo que trasponer hasta el gimnasio a por mis llaves. En fin, no tengo más remedio que ir, si no, no podré entrar en casa_.- Dije resignada emprendiendo el camino para llegar lo antes posible.

_Goku:_

Ese día había sido muy completo. Desde por la mañana hasta por la tarde no había parado de dar clases. Judo, Spining, Capoeria, body combat y Tae Kwon Do. Además de entrenar para recuperarse del embarazo, a una famosa actriz muy de moda en Hollywood. Todo esto hacia que estuviese cansado, así que faltando solo media hora para cerrar el gimnasio, fui a uno de los salones de clase que estaba vacío. Comencé con ejercicios de tonificación y estiramientos para evitar lesiones y relajarme.

Introduje un CD de música Chill out en el equipo de sonido, para que se escuchara por el hilo musical. Y así, empecé a hacer movimientos de Tai Chi, que dentro de rama de artes marciales era mi favorita para relajarme.

Mientras hacia los movimientos de Tai Chi, desconecte completamente y deje mi mente en blanco. Estaba entregado a los ejercicios dejándome llevar por la música y con los ojos cerrados. Cuando empecé a pensar no sé por qué, en Chichi. Me sorprendió que ella viniera de golpe a mi cabeza, pero seguí fantaseando. Hoy estaba diferente, Chichí había venido a trabajar con ropa deportiva muy ceñida y eso me puso un poco nervioso durante todo el día. Y más, con el incidente de hoy en la mañana.

Abrí la ventana de mi despacho, en donde estábamos los dos trabajando. Tuve que abrirla por el sofocante calor de la calefacción y esto provoco un escalofrío en Chichí. Mis ojos de repente, se posaran en sus pechos ya que por ese motivo pude notar que sus pezones reaccionaron y se erizaron.

Sacudí la cabeza, para borrar esa imagen de mi mente y volver a concentrarme. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, yo nunca pensaba en ese tipo de cosas. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que la miraba me ponía nervioso…muy nervioso y eso me daba un poco de miedo.

Recordé otra escena de días anteriores, cuando estábamos de manera habitual trabajando en el despacho. Sentados el uno en frente del otro separados solo por el poco espacio de la mesa de escritorio. Chichi estaba inmersa en su trabajo, escribiendo cosas con un lápiz. Entonces, alce la vista sin ningún motivo y me tope con una imagen que me puso el corazón a mil por hora. Chichi, mientras repasaba unos folios con cara de concentración, se introducía un lápiz lentamente en la boca y jugaba con él, enrollándolo con su lengua. La mire embobado mientras hacía eso, notando una sensación rara en mi cuerpo, más en concreto en mi entrepierna.

Sacudí otra vez la cabeza para borrar esa imagen.

La verdad es que Chichi era diferente, me gustaba su carácter, me gustaba que a veces fuera divertida y otras veces un poco gruñona. Hasta en ocasiones, aun siendo yo su jefe, me reñía cuando no prestaba atención a temas del trabajo de los que me estaba hablando….eso demostraba que la chica tenía coraje. Yo no conocía a muchas chicas a nivel personal, solo a Bulma que lo único de lo que hablaba, era de fiestas, ropa y joyas….cosas muy aburridas para mí. Además Chichi cocinaba excelentemente. Aun recordaba el sabor de la tarta de chocolate que preparo para los compañeros del gimnasio, como obsequio sin motivo alguno.

_-Ummmm estaba deliciosa-._ Sonreí ante ese pensamiento y seguí con el Tai Chi.

_Chichi:_

Gracias a dios, el despacho de Goku no estaba con la cerradura echada y no tendría que recorrer el enorme gimnasio para buscarle y que me abriese la puerta.

Vi que encima de la mesa bajo unos folios, estaban las llaves de mi apartamento. Las agarre rápidamente y me dispuse a salir apresurada de allí, para ir a casa. Estaba anocheciendo y no me agradaba demasiado la idea de caminar sola de noche.

Pero cuando casi llegue a la puerta de salida del gimnasio, vi que una de las salas de clases tenía la luz encendida y no se veían siluetas de alumnos recibiendo clase. Me pareció extraño por la hora, casi a punto de cerrar y pensé que alguno de los profesores o el mismo Goku, se había dejado la luz prendida.

Despacio me introduje en la sala y me sorprendí al ver a Goku practicando Tai Chi.

Me sorprendió gratamente verle, tanto, que suspire con la boca abierta ahogando mi propio suspiro. Era hipnótico verle en pleno movimiento pero lo más hipnótico, fue cuando me di cuenta que solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de deporte negro. Estaba con el torso descubierto y descalzo. No me podría creer lo bien formado que estaba el chico, tenía un cuerpo de infarto con unos músculos increíbles y marcados. No es que Yancha estuviera mal, ya que siendo policía estaba sometido a un duro entrenamiento diario y podía presumir de un buen cuerpo. Pero es que, al lado Goku….jamás en mi vida vi algo igual. Que brazos, que espalda, que pectorales, que abdominales….y porque no decirlo, que "culito". Pensé embelesada mirándolo. Tampoco pensé en Yancha ni me fije nunca en el, de la manera que estaba pensando y mirando a Goku. Se podría decir que miraba a Goku con deseo…sexual.

De brazos cruzados seguía mirándolo si que él se diera cuenta, cuando fui a reclinarme para estar más cómoda sobre la pared de la sala. Pero desafortunadamente me escurrí y choque contra una mesita llena de "cascabeles" seguramente utilizados en una clase anterior.

_BRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMNNNNNNN….._

_-Upssss….perdón-_Dije muy avergonzada recogiendo algunos cascabeles del suelo, viendo como Goku se giraba espantado al oír aquel estruendo.

_Goku:_

_-¿Chichi?, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-_ Dije desconcertado al verla.

_-Me…me dejé esta mañana las llaves de mi apartamento en tu oficina. Pero ya las tengo.-_ Dijo Chichi, levantando su mano derecha en donde tenía las llaves enseñándomelas. _– ¿Estabas practicando Tai Chi?, yo también se algo de artes marciales. –_ Dijo en tono presumido.

_-Sí, es Tai Chi….¿en serio?, ¿y qué especialidad? –_ Dije impresionado mirándola. Sabía que entrenada y que le gustaba el deporte, pero no que practicara artes marciales.

_-Pues se algo de Tae Kwon Do. Pero muy poquito, que no se te olvide que soy medio China. Es como en España el flamenco siempre sabes algo, aun que no le dediques tiempo. -_Dijo Chichi quitándose su pesado abrigo.

_-¡No me digas!-_ Dije emocionado por la coincidencia_.- Yo soy cinturón negro de Tae Kwon Do .Si quieres….podemos entrenar juntos. ¿Te apetece un combate cuerpo a cuerpo?-_ Le pregunté curioso por saber qué tal se le daba.

_-Vale, ¿por qué no?-_ Me dijo Chichi entusiasmada poniéndose rápidamente en posición de combate.

Y comenzamos la pelea. Cuando quise reaccionar, ella ya me había dado una patada en la cara. No sabía porque, pero me esperaba que fuese a hacer eso como si ya lo hubiera visto antes. Así que le agarre la pierna y la gire para que perdiera el equilibrio mandándola al suelo. Se levanto rápidamente y fue a darme un puñetazo en el estomago que yo esquive. Se defendía bien de mis golpes y ella era rápida para dármelos a mí. El ambiente se estaba caldeando demasiado y notaba que más que algo amistoso, el combate se estaba empezando a poner agresivo y eso no me gustaba, no quería hacerle daño por muy violenta que fuese.

_-Qué …..¿qué pasa tienes miedo de perder con una chica?-_ Me dijo Chichi con dificultad por el esfuerzo y respirando entrecortadamente, mientras peleaba conmigo esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-No…no se…no se te da nada mal la verdad para….para no practicar mucho-_ Dije igualmente con dificultad, mientras la miraba a los ojos para retarla.

Cada vez que la esquivaba podía notar como su furia iba aumentando, hasta que tratando de darme otra patada le agarre de nuevo la pierna para evitarlo y ella me sujeto por los hombros provocando que los dos cayésemos al suelo. Yo encima de ella.

_-Ahhhh-_ Dijo ella, cuando caímos violentamente contra el suelo dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ Dije preocupado y respirando con dificultad.

_-Si…si no te preocupes, no es nada-_Dijo mirándome a los ojos. _– Eres bueno…tengo que reconocerlo…Enhorabuena-_ Dijo Chichi de nuevo sonriendo, mientras aun respiraba dificultosamente.

Los dos estábamos sudados y respirando ahogadamente. Había sido un buen contrincante, hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaba con nadie que estuviera un poco a mi nivel.

Nos miramos durante un rato a los ojos, con caras sonrientes sin decir nada. Su pecho subía y bajaba rozándose con el mío notando los acelerados latidos de su corazón palpitar contra el mío. Vi que varios mechones de pelo mojado tapaban un poco su rostro y los aparte lentamente con mi mano. Inmediatamente, las mejillas de Chichi se tornaron rojas y ya no sonreía, su gesto cambio a una expresión seria. Nos miramos otro profundo y largo rato a los ojos, mientras ella volvió a respirar pesadamente. De repente, Chichi me miro con furia y apretó la mandíbula temiendo que fuera a emprender la pelea de nuevo, pero me quede de piedra cuando agarro mi nuca con su pequeña mano y me atrajo hacia ella para juntar sus labios con los míos.

Sujetaba mi rostro con las dos manos, mientras me besaba con fuerza y pasión. Me quede helado y con los ojos abiertos como platos impactado por lo que estaba pasando. Chichi tenía los ojos cerrados y aspiraba mis labios. Sin más, yo también cerré los ojos y empecé a hace lo mismo que ella dejándome llevar. Estaba pasmado y confuso, pero sentía que desde hacía mucho tiempo quise hacer con Chichi lo que estábamos haciendo ahora. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, mi instinto me guiaba ya que yo nunca había hecho algo así….o al menos eso creía en ese momento.

_Chichi:_

_-Dios mío, ¿qué estaba haciendo?-_Pensaba mientras besaba a Goku, de aquella manera tan salvaje pasando totalmente de mi consciencia.

Me daba igual todo, no era capaz de pensar con claridad lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado fuerte para parar. Desde aquel fatídico día no sentí una pasión igual y en parte pensar eso me daba miedo, pero en el fondo de mis entrañas me gustaba y excitaba aquel pensamiento oscuro. Pero ¿qué hacía que yo hubiera tenido aquel instinto?, era muy extraño ya que para mí el sexo era algo "tabú" y repulsivo. Jamás pensé que yo fuera a comportarme así ¿me había vuelto loca?

Conocía a Goku de tan solo dos semanas atrás, pero desde el primer día que lo vi algo muy raro se despertó dentro de mí ser, provocando un extraño sentimiento de atracción. Me lo negaba constantemente pensando que solo era simpatía, pero no podía negar que cada vez que lo veía y mas últimamente, todo mi cuerpo se sacudía y el corazón me daba un vuelco. Lo besaba con fogosidad y lujuria. Esto, ya no era una fantasía como la noche anterior, cuando Yancha me preparó aquella cena romántica y yo me dejé llevar pensando en Goku…esto era realidad. Yo había empezado esta situación, sin medir las consecuencias de lo que pudiera pasar y ya no podía echarme atrás.

Sentí que Goku estaba impactado pero se dejaba llevar, hasta me sorprendió que aun besándolo yo inicialmente, ahora él, llevara la iniciativa. Empezó torpe, como si nunca nadie lo hubiera besado ya que al introducir mi lengua en su boca el dio un pequeño respingo hacia atrás por la sorpresa. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, se transformo en un gran besador, dando pequeños mordisquitos a mis labios, haciendo que me volviese loca de pasión. De forma torpe, introdujo sus manos entre el suelo y mi cintura para rodearme fuertemente hasta levantarme del suelo y sentarme a horcajadas encima de su regazo. Introdujo de forma insegura sus manos bajo mi ceñido top deportivo por la espalda, tocando mi piel provocándome un placentero escalofrió.

Pero como siempre, algo vino a mi cabeza pero no asco ni repulsión, es más, me sorprendía gratamente que no lo sitiera para nada….Yancha, fue Yancha en quien pensé. ¿Cómo podía estar traicionándolo de esta manera?. Así que pare de golpe rompiendo el beso sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo.

_-Yo….yo, lo siento…-_Dije levantándome del suelo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. _–Tengo novio y no puedo, no puedo hacer esto. No sé lo que me ha pasado, supongo que ha sido la pelea, la subida de adrenalina….-_Dije rompiendo a llorar mientras salía rápidamente de la sala agarrando mi abrigo sin despedirme de Goku, que se quedo en el suelo mirándome petrificado.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Lo primero, primerísimo… ¡!MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS!. No sabéis lo que me animáis y como alimentáis a la "Musa" que me inspira jejejejeje. Juro y prometo, que cuando termine la historia o daré las gracias uno por uno y personalmente, ¡por que sois unos amores!.

Os dejó nuevo capi, espero que mas larguito que los otros, ya que me habéis dicho que son un poco cortos. Pues en este pasan bastantes cositas y da pie a imaginar lo que se avecina en el siguiente capi. Espero de todo corazón que os guste. Muchísimos besos!

**Capítulo 9:**

_Chichi:_

Miraba casi sin pestañear e hipnotizada, a la delgada aguja que se encargaba de contar los segundos del reloj que había colgado en la pared.

_-Las seis de la mañana. –_ Dije para mí misma en voz baja.

Aquel día nos es que hubiera madrugado, simplemente es que no había dormido. Y ahí estaba yo, sorbiendo de mi taza favorita un espeso y cargado café sin apartar los ojos del reloj.

La noche anterior fue imposible conciliar el sueño, los remordimientos me lo impedían. Ni siquiera quise dormir en la misma cama con Yancha, así que dormí en el sofá.

Esa misma noche, a las tres de la mañana, Yancha entró en casa después de su turno de trabajo en la comisaria. Y evidentemente me vio en el sofá. Pero yo disimule haciéndome la dormida cuando él se acercó y me zarandeo ligeramente del hombro para que despertase y me fuera a la cama. Al no obtener respuesta, me dejó que siguiera en el sofá y me tapo con una manta para no pasar frio. Cuando por fin sentí que Yancha se había marchado a la que era nuestra habitación, abrí los ojos y seguí dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido con Goku. Solo quería que amaneciese para poder ir a trabajar y así esquivar a Yancha todo el día….al menos, hasta que dejara de sentirme tan culpable y tener el valor de mirarle a los ojos.

Volví a sorber de mi taza aquel cargado y negro café, cuando al subir el brazo me dio un tirón en las cervicales. Seguramente como consecuencia de no descansar en toda la noche y permanecer en la misma postura sobre el sofá durante horas.

_-Ayyyyyyyyy….-_ Exclame en voz baja y con dolor sobándome las cervicales. _– Como me vendrían de bien, los masajes para las contracturas que da Goku…..-_ Dije pensando en Goku y fantaseando con él, casi sin darme cuenta. _-No, no….NO, GOKU NO. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? tengo que dejar de pensar en él, él…él es la tentación…está mal. No está bien, yo tengo novio y además, mi vida es muy complicada. Goku es mi jefe, su familia es muy importante y conocida….Pero…me siento muy atraída por él. Lo que pasó ayer más que una tristeza debería de ser una alegría, ya que pude sentir deseo y pasión por alguien, me sentí mujer por primera vez después de aquello….Pero esa no es la manera definitivamente NO ESTÁ BIEN. –_ Pensé mientras negaba con la cabeza notoriamente.

_-AHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHGGG-_ Sentí de repente un bostezo a mi espalda. _-¿Ya estas despierta?, ¿no es muy temprano aun?, ¿acaso no entras a trabajar a las nueve? El Gimnasio Saiya está solo a dos manzanas de aquí. Puedes ir andando, no tienes que madrugar tanto… –_ Decía Yancha tras de mí, mientras se restregaba los ojos para desperezarse y me volvía loca con su asedio de preguntas.

_-Hola cariño, buenos días. –_ Le salude nerviosa girándome rápido, pero sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara por la culpabilidad y vergüenza. _-No tenía sueño, ayer estuve hasta tarde limpiando el apartamento y acabe rendida en el sofá. Me he despertado pronto. Pero tú….tu sí que has madrugado_. _Pensé que estarías durmiendo, ayer deberías de llegar a casa de madrugada ¿verdad?._ –Le dije a Yancha haciéndome la disimulada, como si no supiera a la hora que llegó a casa, mientras dándole la espalda fregaba la taza de café que había utilizado.

_-Si llegué sobre las tres de la mañana más o menos y me extraño verte dormida en el sofá. Intente despertarte para que vinieras a la cama, pero estabas profunda….. tu y la limpieza, que le vamos a hacer. Sé que eres una maniática con eso, lo tengo asumido.-_ Decía Yancha bromeando_.- He visto que había luz en la cocina y me he despertado. He venido también a por un vaso de leche caliente, para seguir durmiendo después. Aún es muy temprano.-_Dijo Yancha, abriendo la nevera y sacando de ella una botella de cristal llena de leche.

_-Está bien, sigue durmiendo y descansa. Yo seguiré en la cocina pensando en la cena de esta noche antes de ir a trabajar….se me olvido completamente que hoy es Noche Buena_.- Pensé casi ahogándome de agobio por la situación que se avecinaba por la noche. No podía ni mirar a Yancha a la cara y encima esta noche cenaríamos los dos solos en paz y armonía Navideña…¡que panorama!.

_-Cariño…..se me olvido decírtelo….uppsss… amor, perdona de verdad-_ Decía Yancha nervioso y lamentándose mientras sacaba su vaso de leche del microondas. _– Es que verás, esta noche tengo otra vez guardia en la comisaria. Lo siento de verdad, pero nadie me ha cambiado la guardiaha sido imposible y no puedo hacer nada. –_ Dijo cabizbajo y apenado.

_-Bueno…..no pasa nada, lo entiendo.-_ Dije aliviada por no cenar con Yancha pero un poco fastidiada de pasar la Noche Buena sola. No es que a mí me entusiasmara mucho la Navidad, pero odiaba que en una fecha así no tuviera ni un poco de compañía, como casi el resto de la gente. _– Cenaré una ensalada y así mañana no tendré dolor de estómago provocado por una copiosa cena.-_ Dije sonriendo mientras bromeaba, para quitar hierro al asunto.

_-Pero….¡Dios mío no te di la carta!. Que cabeza la mía, tantas guardias nocturnas acabaran conmigo y mi memoria. Espera….-_ Dijo Yancha, dándose una palmada en la frente mientras salía como un rayo de la cocina a alguna parte del apartamento_. – Toma… -_ Dijo volviendo a entrar en la cocina y depositando una tarjeta en mi mano. _– El cartero la dejo ayer en el buzón…..la he leído porque venía abierta. –_ Dijo Yancha sonriendo, esperando pacientemente que yo leyera la carta. Y así hice un poco desconfiada y desconcertada.

"_Con motivo de la celebración anual por la cena de Noche Buena, usted y su acompañante están oficialmente invitados a la ceremonia que organiza la familia Saiya para conmemorar tal acontecimiento. Será en la residencia de la familia, el día 24 de Diciembre a las 9 p.m. El anfitrión Don Vegeta, ruega la asistencia de todos sus invitados. Gracias_

_Posdata: Obligatorio ir vestido de etiqueta"_

_-No, no, no, no…..no, no, no, no-_ Dije negando con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones y con los ojos abiertos como platos por la impresión. No me podía creer lo que acababa de leer…yo invitada a esa cena, la cena de la que me habló Goku, hace dos semanas…..la cena de su familia. _– Esto tiene que ser un error…el cartero se ha equivocado-_ Dije muy impresionada, cuando Yancha hizo un gesto con la mano para que le diese la vuelta a la carta y leyera el reverso.

"_A la a tención de la Señorita Chichí Mao"_

_-Ahhh sí, soy yo, va dirigida a mi…..Esto tiene que ser una broma.-_ Dije finalmente desconfiada.

_-Lástima que yo no pueda asistir por la guardia en la comisaria….¿te imaginas la de gente importante que tiene que ir a esa cena?, ¿no es increíble?_- Dijo Yancha emocionado.

_-Pues yo no pienso ir….prefiero cenar sola esta noche con una sopa de sobre.-_ Dije de brazos cruzados, ante la atónita mirada de Yancha.

_-Pero…..cariño ¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿acaso no sabes lo genial que es que te hayan invitado y la suerte que tienes?. Millones de personas lo darían todo, por poder ir a esa cena….¿cómo que no vas a asistir?-_ Decía Yancha incrédulo y boquiabierto.

_-Me da igual la gente. Yo no pienso ir, tengo mis razones y punto. Además que disparate, no sé qué pinto yo en esa cena. –_ Dije sentándome de nuevo en el taburete de la cocina para reponerme de la impresión.

_-Pero….. ¿y si te despiden del trabajo por no ir?-_ Me preguntó Yancha inquieto.

_-Me da igual, no le temo a las consecuencias….no me pueden obligar. No sé por qué me han invitado. Yo no soy famosa, ni importante, ni nadie de esa familia….Por otro lado, no tengo constancia de que hayan invitado a ninguno de los demás compañeros y profesores del gimnasio….todo es muy raro. Cuando vea a Goku, hablaré muy seriamente con el.-_ Dije molesta y recelosa.

_Goku:_

Estaba tumbado sobe la cama de mi habitación y no podía dejar de pensar en ella….Chichí.

_-¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó ayer?_...-Pensaba una y otra vez sin encontrar explicación.

Recordaba su pequeño y frágil cuerpo estremecerse contra el mío, el olor de su cabello, su boca, su suave lengua….y la fogosidad de su ser.

Estaba emocionado, prácticamente era la primera vez que besaba a una chica ya que mis primeros besos y lo demás que le sigue a los besos….estaban muy borrosos en mi cabeza. Por más esfuerzo que hiciera, no lo recordaba. Nunca pensé detenidamente en el tema y en ese momento, aquello vino a mi cabeza. Me entristeció un poco que aquella primera experiencia, fuera con una chica desconocida que ni siquiera recordaba. Según me contó mi primo Vegeta, era una "profesional del amor" que Raditz y el contrataron para demostrar mi hombría. La verdad es que de esa noche de hacía ya dos años en la que desperté en un callejón en tan mal estado y no recordando nada, era para olvidar y mejor dejarlo así.

El besar a Chichí fue tan increíble, tanto que parecía que la había besado antes. Al pensar en aquella escena en el gimnasio una y otra vez, sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago que me subía hasta el pecho provocándome un acelerado latir del corazón.

Pero no fue solo el beso, fue la pelea, la emoción del momento y que además esa chica fuera Chichí. La verdad es que aun decepcionado por la brusquedad de romper aquel momento tan caliente, agradecí que Chichi cortara aquello y se fuera de allí en ese instante. Tenía miedo de cómo pudiese acabar aquello….estaba tan nervioso y excitado que temía hacerle daño a Chichi, con algún comportamiento irracional que no pudiese controlar. No sabía canalizar lo que se estaba despertando dentro de mí.

_-Pero….¿por qué se fue de esa manera tan de repente?...¿y llorando?...o Dios mío, creo que si la ofendí o hice algo mal…Tengo que disculparme con ella-_. Pensé inquieto y preocupado aun tumbado en la cama_.- ¿Por qué hoy no puedo ir a trabajar?, no veré a Chichí entonces, hasta dentro de dos días ya que mañana es Navidad y no se trabaja. Que estúpida norma de mi familia el estar todo el día preparándose para la cena de esta noche-._ Pensé indignado y malhumorado mientras me estiraba sobre la cama y colocaba mis brazos detrás de la cabeza.

_-Goku….¿Goku?...¿Puedes venir a mi dormitorio un momento?-_ Escuche una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación. _– Si ya voy-_ Dije vociferando y levantándome de la cama de un salto, reconociendo que era Bulma quien me llamaba.

_-Entra, la puerta está abierta-_Escuche decir, aun en el pasillo de la segunda planta, desde la habitación que compartían mi primo y Bulma

Gire el pomo y vi que Bulma estaba de espaldas con la espalda descubierta.

_-¿Podrías subir la cremallera del vestido que luciré esta noche?_. -Dijo Bulma, girando ligeramente su cabeza para mirarme con mirada rara y directa a los ojos sin girar su cuerpo del todo.

_-Claro-_ Dije sin mucha importancia procediendo a subir su cremallera.

_-Ten cuidado, no seas bruto…..podrías romperlo con tu fuerza…. hazlo despacio-_ Dijo Bulma, cuando esta dio un saltito al notar que estaba subiéndole la cremallera de su vestido_. -¿Te gusta?, lo llevare en la cena.-_ Dijo Bulma terminado de girarse, mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura y las bajaba lentamente hacia sus caderas dejándolas ahí.

_-Si….es bonito…supongo.-_ Dije sin mucha importancia girando sobre mi mismo para marcharme.

– _Me lo estaba probando para terminar de pensar con que complementos o joyas lo puedo acompañar. Pero…¿no crees que tiene mucho escote?-_ Dijo colocando las manos bajo sus pechos y caminando latamente hacia mí. _- ¿A ti que te parece?, ¿debería de ponerme sostén?-_Dijo finalmente a una distancia muy corta de mi cara, mientras me miraba haciendo un recorrido desde mis ojos a mis labios.

_-No se….lo que mejor te parezca.-_ Dije sin importancia pero un poco nervioso por la proximidad de Bulma, que no me agradaba demasiado con ese comportamiento tan extraño.

_-¡Bulma….Bulma!-_ Dijo a voces y haciendo una rápida aparición en la habitación mi primo Vegeta, que abrió la puerta casi de una patada haciendo que Bulma se separar rápidamente de mi. _– Llevo buscándote por toda la casa desde hace una hora….¿se puede saber mujer estúpida donde te metes?-_Dijo Vegeta mirando a Bulma muy sobresaltado.

_- ¿No se te ha ocurrido mirar en nuestro dormitorio?. Estaba probándome el vestido que llevare esta noche_. -Dijo Bulma mirando a su marido con el mismo gesto de hostilidad que él, girándose posteriormente para darle la espalda y quedar frente a un gran espejo.

_- ¿Ese vestido?...¿acaso quieres que nuestros invitados piensen que eres una furcia?. Ponte algo con lo que no parezcas una zorra barata.-_Dijo mi primo mirando a su mujer con repugnancia.

_-Esto en un chanel carísimo….y el escote hasta el ombligo es tendencia-_ Dijo Bulma frente al espejo, hablándole al reflejo de Vegeta mientras se atusaba el cabello.

_-He dicho…¡QUE TE PONGAS OTRA COSA!-_ Dijo Vegeta muy furioso, haciendo que yo casi me cayera al suelo por el susto. El era una persona mal humorada de por sí, pero solo Bulma lo hacía ponerse tan histérico.

_-Está bien…."mi amo y señor"-_ Dijo Bulma sarcástica mirando a Vegeta con cara de odio.

_-Y…. ¿tu?...¿qué haces aquí?-_ Dijo Vegeta mirándome y percatándose de mi presencia en la habitación.

_-Pues…Bul…..-_ Estaba contestando a Vegeta, cuando Bulma se adelanto y me interrumpió.

_-Está aquí, porque le dije que se llevara esas pesadas cajas al desván. Son cajas con ropa que ya no utilizo-_ Dijo Bulma señalando a una pila de cajas de cartón, que había amontonadas en la pared.

_-¿A si?...Pues venga pedazo de vago, ¿qué haces que aun no lo has hecho?...no eres más que un flojo Kakarotto-_Dijo mi primo mirándome de arriba abajo con cara de enfado.

_-Sí, está bien…..¿son todas estas Bulma?-_ Pregunte agachándome para agarrar todas las cajas de una sentada.

_Chichi:_

Hacia dos horas que había llegado al gimnasio. Estaba en el interior del despecho de Goku, pero este aún no había llegado y eso me estaba molestando un poco.

_-¿Acaso hoy no viene a trabajar?-_ Pensé resoplando indignada.

Salí del despacho y baje las escaleras para preguntarle a alguien si sabría el motivo de la ausencia de Goku.

_-Quizás estará molesto conmigo por lo de ayer y hoy no querrá verme-_ Palidecí ante ese pensamiento, buscando que fuera otra la respuesta como que quizás se había puesto enfermo.

Buscando a alguien que supiera sobre el paradero del jefe, vi como una aparición fugaz al hermano de Goku, Raditz.

Yo nunca había hablado con Raditz, solamente aquella vez de hacía dos semanas cuando me presenté saludando y él me dejo de piedra sin contéstame el saludo. Solo lo vi un instante aquella vez, pero lo justo para no darme muy buenas vibraciones. Pero decidí acercarme antes de que abandonase el gimnasio para preguntarle por su hermano.

_-Ho…hola. ¿Eres Raditz verdad?-_ Dije muy tímida a su espalda, dándole un pequeño toque a su hombro para que se girase. _– Soy Chichí, la contable…..la chica que hace el trabajo que tú hacías antes.-_ Seguía diciendo tímida pero sonriendo.

_-¡Hola Chichi!, ¿qué tal?. Dime preciosa, ¿para que soy bueno?-_ Dijo efusivo al verme, como si me conociese de toda la vida.

_-Pues verás es que no sé si es porque se ha retrasado, pero Goku aún no ha venido a trabajar…..¿sabes algo?._ – Dije con interés a su contestación.

_-Sí, es que el día de noche buena, él no suele venir a trabajar. Toda la familia estamos inmersos en los preparativos de la cena de esta noche….Yo me he acercado un segundo al gimnasio por que olvide aquí las llaves de mi "porsche". Ahh por cierto, espero tu asistencia-_ Dijo Raditz haciendo un repaso de todo mí ser con sus ojos, mientras sonreía de forma libidinosa.

_-¡¿Qué?!...Si, precisamente quería ver a Goku para hablar de eso. No me parece justo que me haya invitado a mí y no al resto de…..-_Dije impresionada, sin esperarme que Raditz me sacara el tema de la invitación, cuando antes de que terminara la frase me interrumpió.

_-No, Goku no te ha invitado…..he sido yo. Él no sabe nada de esto-_ Dijo dejándome totalmente petrificada.

_-Pero….pero….pero, ¿por qué?-_ Dije tartamudeando de la impresión.

_-Porque a esa cena, van todos los socios e inversores de la empresa familiar. Y como el gimnasio también es un negocio de la familia, pues tú al encargarte de la parte contable…..eres casi como un socio del negocio. Así que debes asistir…..con acompañante si quieres.-_ Dijo Raditz, dándome una explicación lógica a esa invitación.

_-No, mi pareja no podrá asistir por motivos de trabajo….iría sola. Pero…..me…. mejor no. Es que….ni siquiera tengo un vestido largo de noche, como se pedía en la carta. –_ Dije tratando de excusar mi no asistencia.

_- Eso no es problema. Creo….creo que a ti te sentaría de miedo un Armani rojo y largo, que vi en alguna revista de esas que colecciona la mujer de mi primo.-_Dijo mirándome otra vez de la cabeza a los pies, muy despacio como si me estuviera haciendo una foto con los ojos.

_-Pero….-_ Dije tratando de nuevo de excusarme, cuando Raditz me interrumpió.

_- No hay peros que valgan. A las siete y media de la tarde un chofer se pasara por tu casa y te dejará el vestido adecuado para la cena. De paso, te llevara de camino a la Mansión. –_ Dijo dándose la vuelta sobre sí mismo, cuando a la lejos dijo. _– No lo olvides el chofer pasara a por ti a las siete y media. –_Dijo Raditz, saliendo por la puerta del gimnasio para desaparecer.

_-Está bien….¡gracias!.-_ Dije sonriendo por último, dándome por vencida y aceptando ir a aquella cena de Noche Buena.

_Goku:_

Eran las siete de la tarde y una de las sirvientas de la casa, llamó a mi habitación para dejarme el smoking, planchado y listo solo para ponérmelo.

Como odiaba ese dichoso traje, era lo más incomodo del mundo y verme con él me hacía sentir ridículo.

Me vestí rápido y me mire al espejo con cara de pocos amigos.

_-Con esto no puedo hacer una triple patada de judo.-_ Dije suspirando resignado.

Salí de mi habitación y baje por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja, en donde estaba la cocina. Faltaban dos horas para que llegasen todos los invitados y ya había un gran "catering" de comida esperando a ser devorado.

_-Ummmmmmmmm….vaya pinta tiene todo-_ Dije eufórico y casi salivando, cuando al estirar mi mano para agarrar un "canapé", una sirvienta me dio un fuerte manotazo en la mano_.- ¡Ayyyyyyyyyy…eso ha dolido!-_Dije enfurruñado mirando a la sirvienta.

_- Usted vaya a otro sitio que aquí estamos trabajando. Además se va a manchar el traje estando aquí.-_ Dijo la sirvienta regañándome mientras me apuntaba con una cuchara de madera.

_-Está bien.-_ Dije haciendo pucheros fingidos_.- Pero….¿me podríais dar un poco de ponche de huevo?...venga, que hay que ser generosos que estamos en Noche Buena-_ Supliqué indignado al ver la indiferencia de la sirvienta.

_Chichi:_

A las siete y media en punto, el chofer de la familia Saiya pulsó el botón del edificio que correspondía a mi apartamento.

Conteste al interfono y le abrí para que pudiera acceder al interior de la vivienda. Subió hasta la puerta y un gracioso hombre mayor uniformado con gorro de chofer como en las películas, me entregó una gran caja de cartón.

_-¿Quiere algo de beber mientras me visto y maquillo?-_ Le dije al chofer por cortesía, ya que estaría un gran rato esperándome.

_- No se preocupe señorita, no es necesario, la esperare abajo en el coche.-_ Me dijo el Chofer sonriendo.

Pasada una hora, ya estaba lista del todo. El vestido que había elegido el hermano de Goku era precioso, desde luego estos ricos tenían buen gusto. Además había pensado en todo ya que la caja también había zapatos de tacón y bolso de mano perfectamente a juego con el vestido.

Como dijo el hermano de Goku, el vestido era un Armani en de tela de raso, con tirantes y escote en la espalda, largo hasta los pies y de color ojo burdeos. Un vestido precioso. También tenía una impresiónate raja en la falda, que hacía que cada vez que diera un paso, mi pierna derecha se quedara al descubierto. Solté mi cabello y lo dejé caer sobre mis hombros, tapando un poco el escote de la espalda. Por último y antes de salir de mi habitación, mire la caja en donde estaba el vestido y en ella había una nota que decía:

"_Es un regalo, disfrútalo. Raditz"_

_-Vaya cariño, estas…..¡preciosa!, ¡pareces una diosa!-_ Dijo Yancha mirándome embobado, cuando salí de la habitación. –Lástima que no te pueda acompañar a la cena, pero en media hora ya tengo que estar en la comisaria.

_- No pasa nada, lo entiendo es tu trabajo_. -Dije aun sin atreverme del todo a mirar a Yancha a la cara.

_- Como ya no nos veremos hasta mañana…que tengas feliz navidad.-_Dijo Yancha un tanto melancólico.

_- Feliz Navidad para ti también-_ .Dije intentando parecer cariñosa, sin mucho efecto.

Finalmente, dispuesta a abandonar mi apartamento, agarre una "pashmina" muy ancha para cubrir mis desnudos hombros y no pasar frio aquella gélida noche, cuando el teléfono de Yancha comenzó a sonar. Tras un buen rato al ver a Yancha inmóvil y no atender la llamada, me gire y le reproche desconfiada.

_-¿No lo descuelgas para saber quién es?.-_ Dije confusa mientras el teléfono seguía sonando y Yancha le hacía caso omiso a este.

_-No….no te preocupes cariño, es….de la comisaria….no será nada importante, los veré dentro de un rato.-_Dijo Yancha, nervioso y raro al hablar.

_-Está bien... Adiós cariño, que tengas buena noche en la comisaria. –_ Dije despidiéndome de Yancha, sin pasar por alto lo extraño que me pareció aquello del teléfono. ¿Acaso me estaba ocultando algo? Me pregunte.

Salí a la calle y vi el impresiónate coche que me estaba esperando. Nada menos que un Mercedes modelo Gullwing 2010, en color plateado.

_-Señorita ¿me permite?.-_ Dijo muy educadamente el Chofer, abriendo la rara puerta del coche para que entrara en el.

En el interior del vehículo de camino a la residencia de la familia Saiya, empecé a tener miedo a lo que me pudiera a encontrar en aquella cena. No se aun por que acepte, quizás sería por no pasar sola la Noche Buena o porque allí estaría Goku. Necesitaba verle y hablar con él, explicarle que lo del día anterior fue un grave error y pedirle perdón. Pensaba tantas cosas que Goku pudiera imaginar de mí. Desde que yo era alguien que quería trepar en los negocios con malas artes, hasta que era una ninfómana o algo así. Me urgía hablar con él y explicarle….explicarle que no se por qué lo hice, que fue un impulso….un impulso que solo me ha pasado con él y….y que jamás se repetiría.

Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando de repente el Chofer me hablo sacándome de ellos.

_-Ya hemos llegado Señorita-_ Dijo el Chofer parando el vehículo enfrente de una enrome mansión muy lujosa, decorada con miles de adornos navideños ,muy caros y finos que resplandecían como estrellas creando un mágico eterno. Estaba totalmente alucinada y boquiabierta viendo la mansión desde el cristal del auto.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Lo primero y como siempre, gracias por los comentarios, sois unos amores todos!. Amorxita, me alegro de corazón que se solucionase tu problema para poder actualizar!

Este capi es más larguito y con sorpresas….no diré nada, hay que leer para saberlas!. Espero que os guste el capi e intentare actualizar prontito.

Besos!

**Capítulo 10:**

_Chichi:_

Por fin me baje del coche, cuando este termino de estacionar justo a la entrada de la mansión de los Saiya. Me ajuste la "pashmina" cubriendo mis hombros para emprender el camino que había desde el jardín principal de la entrada, hasta la puerta de aquella enorme casa por donde entraban los invitados.

Había varios coches de lujo estacionados a la entrada de la mansión y de ellos salían personas muy distinguidas de la alta sociedad, seguramente socios de la familia Saiya o empresarios importantes. Creo que hasta pude reconocer a algún personaje famoso. Los invitados estaban ataviados con ropa de etiqueta al igual que yo como se pedía en la invitación.

La verdad es que estaba impresionada y emocionada, no podía negarlo. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de ver a gente tan importante y mucho menos cenar con ellos. Me fijé que los caballeros vestían con elegantes smoking y sus acompañantes o esposas, con vestidos largos de noche que conjuntaban con llamativos y pomposos abrigos de piel y joyas muy ostentosas.

En ese momento me di cuenta, que los invitados portaban en sus manos paquetes envueltos en papel brillante adornados con grandes y bonitos lazos. Seguramente serían obsequios navideños para entregar al anfitrión de la cena.

_-Uppsss… ¡que error tan grande!-_ Dije al percatarme de que yo no traía ningún regalo conmigo. _-¿Qué clase de regalo le puede gustar a esta gente, que no sea muy caro?-_ Pensé como si pudiera buscar una rápida solución al problema. Pero era tarde, no había comprado nada. Además, yo no tenía tanto dinero como para obsequiar a alguien con un "Picasso" o algo así. Por otro lado la invitación fue muy repentina y ni se me había pasado por la cabeza tener que hacer un regalo al anfitrión o a la familia….siendo esto un enorme despiste ya que era Noche Buena y lo más lógico era llevar un presente.

Pero no era del todo cierto que no se me pasara por la cabeza hacer un regalo de Navidad a alguien de la familia Saiya, ya que dos días atrás a ese momento quise regalarle algo a Goku por Navidad….solo, para que tuviera un obsequio por mi parte y se acordará me mí.

Resignándome a pasar el triple de vergüenza; primero por el hecho de estar allí sin conocer a casi nadie, segundo por ver a Goku y tercero por no aportar ningún regalo, seguí adelante hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, dudando por un instante en dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí.

Así que después de casi dos minutos recorriendo aquel jardín, lleno de rosales, setos cortados en forma de angelitos tocando el arpa, luces navideñas como para ser vistas por un ciego y fuentes expulsando agua por doquier, llegue a la puerta de entrada a la casa.

La enorme puerta de entrada a la casa estaba abierta y por ella, entraban todos los invitados enseñando sus tarjetas o cartas de invitación, a un hombre corpulento vestido con un traje negro y corbata a juego, que tenía un auricular en la oreja, seguramente para encargarse de la seguridad de la mansión.

Era mi turno y aquel hombre al verme me pidió que me identificase.

_-Buenas noches señorita. ¿Su nombre por favor?-_ Dijo serio y algo desagradable apenas sin mirarme como un portero de discoteca cualquiera.

_-Mao…Chichi Mao-_ Dije presentándome.

_-¿Su tarjeta o carta de invitación?…-_ Dijo pidiéndome que le enseñara esta.

_-Si claro….espere….espere….tiene, tiene que estar por aquí-_ Dije buscando y mirando, dentro del interior de mi bolso de mano. _-Uyyyy…..pues….la traía conmigo….creo, creo….¡Creo que me la dejé en casa!-_Dije nerviosa y finalmente histérica, cuando rebuscando por todos lados no había ni rastro de la tarjeta.

_-Lo siento señorita tiene que abandonar la residencia ahora mismo. –_ Dijo el hombre del traje negro muy serio y chasqueando los dedos en dirección a donde se encontraban dos hombres vestidos igual que él.

Los dos hombres de negro me agarraron por los hombros de forma violenta para sacarme de la mansión, haciendo que yo protestara en alto por aquel trato vejatorio.

_-¿Pero que se han creído?….¡suéltenme ahora mismo gorilas asquerosos!-_Dije furiosa montando un pequeño escándalo por mis gritos, haciendo que algunos de los invitados se girasen al escuchar la escena.

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-_ Dijo de repente una voz varonil, sonando muy enojada.

_-Señor, esta chica quería entrar dentro de la casa sin invitación. Tiene todo el perfil de ser un "topo" de la prensa. Afortunadamente ya está todo controlado. No se preocupe…-_ Dijo el primer hombre de negro que inicialmente me habló.

_-¡Idiotas, esta señorita es una invitada!-_ Dijo aquel hombre furioso, cuando al girar mi cabeza de nuevo hacia la puerta de la casa, pude reconocer que era Raditz, el hermano de Goku_._

_-Pero señor, no aportaba la invitación….pensábamos que…_- Dijo el hombre de negro tratando de excusarse

– _Pero ese no es motivo alguno para tratar a la señorita con esos modales tan groseros. ¡Sois unos animales de corral!. Mañana a primera hora os quiero a ti y a los demás en el despacho de mi tío para recoger vuestros finiquitos….¡Estáis despedidos, anormales!-_Dijo Raditz casi colérico.

_- Como usted diga señor.-_ Dijo el hombre de negro aceptando su despido con una pequeña reverencia.

_- Chichi, lo siento perdóname de verdad, que vergüenza. Siento que nuestros guardias de seguridad sean tan inútiles. -_Dijo colocándose una mano en el pecho a modo de aflicción.

_- No pasa nada….ellos solo hacían su trabajo-._ Dije algo molesta por la situación intentándolo disimular, colocándome mi pasmina de nuevo con torpeza, cuando esta cayó al suelo.

_-Vaya…. estas preciosa….sabría que te quedaría bien pero no tanto, he acertado de pleno con la elección del vestido-_Dijo Raditz mirándome detenidamente, agarrando mi mano para besarla, mientras me miraba descaradamente a los ojos y recogía a continuación la prenda que había caído al suelo.

_-Gracias-_ Dije avergonzada.

_Goku:_

No podía creer que me aburriese tanto, cada año era peor. Las conversaciones que escuchaba a mi alrededor hablaban de cosas pesadas y sin atractivo para mí: dinero, economía, acciones, inversiones, subidas y bajadas de bolsa….¿qué demonios eran esas cosas?.

Y para colmo aun no servían la comida, ni siquiera los entrantes o canapés, hasta que no llegasen todos los invitados.

_-¿Cuándo servirán la comida?-_ Le pregunte con una pequeña rabieta a Bulma, que estaba junto a mí.

_-Goku, compórtate no seas crio. Espera a que vengan todos los invitados. Mientras si quieres, bébete alguna copa de vino de las que están sirviendo_- Dijo Bulma, mirándome con algo de enojo perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia conmigo mientras seguía hablando con un matrimonio estirado y aburrido.

_-Ya sabes que a mí no me gusta el alcohol….¡Uffff pues vaya rollo!-_ Dije cruzándome de brazos resignado y suspirando a continuación.

Sentía que dentro de aquella sala llena de gente, estaba solo. Bulma seguía hablando con los mismos invitados y parecía muy animada. Por otro lado, Vegeta y mi tío conversaban con otro grupo de invitados sobre los mismos temas aburridos y pesados. El único al que le había perdido la pista hacia ya un buen rato, era a mi hermano Raditz que seguramente estaría igual que los demás miembros de mi familia, hablando con alguno de los invitados.

Decidí entonces darme una vuelta por otra de las salas de la casa, en busca de alguna persona con la que pudiera hablar de algo más divertido o diferente….como deportes, artes marciales o con suerte…¡comida!.

Al deambular por la casa sin ni siquiera mirar por donde iba caminando, tropecé con un cable que le daba corriente a las luces del árbol de Navidad de casi cuatro metros de altura, que adornaba el salón principal. Casi estuve a punto de mandar al árbol al suelo formando un gran desastre, pero mis rápidos reflejos me lo impidieron haciendo que diera un salto cambiando el rumbo de mi dirección, dirigiendo mi cuerpo y vista hacia otro lugar. En concreto hacia la entrada principal.

Creí ver una imagen rara y pestañee dos veces para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo era real. Pero me quede de piedra al comprobar, que aquella visión si era cierta.

Cerca de la escalinata de mármol y muy cerca del árbol de Navidad mencionado, estaba mi hermano Raditz hablando animadamente con una chica joven, delgada y de cabello negro que se parecía mucho a….

_-¿¡Chichí!.Esa…¿¡esa es Chichi!-_ Dije muy sorprendido y quedándome con la boca abierta de la impresión, cuando la vi hablando con mi hermano y nada menos que en mi casa.

_-¡¿Qué….que hace aquí?-_ Pensé atónito pero muy contento a la vez por verla.

Rápidamente y muy emocionado fui hacia ellos, cuando un anciano se acerco cruzándose en mi camino e impidió mi cometido.

_-Hola Joven, ¿sería tan amable de indicarme donde está el Señor Vegeta ? Quisiera entregarle personalmente este presente que he traída para él. Soy un viejo amigo de la familia y me gustaría saludarle.-_ Me dijo el anciano tosiendo a continuación y apoyándose débilmente sobre un bastón de madera, manifestando su frágil salud.

_- Claro, como no. Venga conmigo buen hombre. -_ Dije un poco fastidiado en mi interior, por no ir rápidamente a saludar a Chichi. Pero no le podía negar un favor a un pobre anciano. -_Más tarde buscare a Chichi de nuevo. Quisiera hablar con ella antes de la cena._- Pensé mientras me alejaba, con el anciano sujeto a mi brazo y girando de vez en cuando la cabeza hacia atrás para no perder de vista a Chichi.

_Chichi:_

No sabía por qué, pero desde que puse un pie en esa casa una sensación muy rara se apodero de mí. Como si algo me diera malas vibraciones, sentía escalofríos y nauseas, sin olvidar la extraña sensación de que ya había estado antes allí. Pero rápidamente deseche esa idea pensando que era imposible.

La Mansión era enrome, estaba asombrada. Nunca había estado en una casa con unos techos tan altos y unas lámparas de araña con cristales tan grandes. A parte de eso, la decoración tenía muy buen gusto ya que el mármol y la madera hacían un juego exquisito y muy fino tanto en los muebles, como en los adornos.

_-Y….¿Goku?-_ Pregunté directa sin importarme que se pudiera notar el interés en mi jefe.

_- Pues, estará atendiendo a los demás invitados, no te preocupes pronto le verás. Sé que es con él con el que tienes más confianza….es normal es tu jefe….a él lo has tratado más. –_ Dijo Raditz haciendo un hincapié extrañó en la última frase. –_Pero…a mí ya me conoces un poquito, no quiero que estés incomoda_.- Dijo sonriéndome.

_-Está bien, tratare de no estarlo.-_ Dije sonriendo igualmente_.-Hay…hay otra cosa…no…no he traída ningún presente navideño….he visto que los demás invitados traían alguno... Supongo que como todo ha sido muy repentino, no he caído en ello.-_ Dije muy avergonzada, casi mirando hacia abajo.

_- Pero que estupidez, no te preocupes por eso….ya tu presencia aquí es un regalo para nosotros.-_ Dijo Raditz besando nuevamente mi mano, haciendo que yo me pusiera roja de nuevo_._

–_Eyyy …..Vegeta….Vegeta, ven aquí un segundo, quiero presentarte a alguien.-_ Dijo de repente Raditz, llamando a alguien desde lejos_.- Quiero presentarte a mi primo. Seguro que su cara te es muy conocida de la televisión o las revistas-_ Dijo con el susodicho primo ya a su lado_.-Vegeta esta es Chichi….es la contable que trabaja con mi hermano. Ya sabes…. la chica de la que te hable. -_ Dijo presentándome a Vegeta.

_-Encantado. Yo soy Vegeta Saiya, el primo de Raditz y de…..Goku. -_Dijo aquel hombre, saludándome con un beso en la mano, como lo había hecho Raditz con anterioridad_. -¿Una copa de champan?-_. Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, hacia la bandeja que servía una las sirvientas que pasó justo a nuestro lado en ese momento.

_-No gracias, quizás durante la cena…no quiero embriagarme jejeje.-_ Dije risueña, rechazando su ofrecimiento de manera cortes.

Mire detenidamente a ese hombre….a Vegeta y como dijo Raditz, su cara me era familiar por la prensa y televisión, pero había algo mas….sabia y presentía que ya lo había tratado antes de una manera más cercana pero eso era absurdo, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía en persona. Era un hombre muy atractivo y elegante de unos treinta años, lo que se dice un caballero con clase y distinción. Pero ese tipo de personas no despertaban mucha simpatía en mí, solo con estar a poca distancia de él se podía sentir la arrogancia y altivez que desprendía su ser. Pero a pesar de no agradarme en exceso por ese motivo, había algo más, algo muy raro. Cada vez que observaba a Vegeta de soslayo, sentía unas vibraciones muy negativas, más que las que me pudo despertar Raditz en un principio. Mientras tanto, él, me miraba con descaro y no apartaba su mirada de la mía, como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos y meterse dentro de mi cabeza. Ese hombre, tenía una mirada penetrante y oscura. No podía negar que aquello me estaba poniendo muy cardiaca.

_-¿Por qué me miraba así?-_ Pensaba turbada, cuando de repente se acercó aquella chica odiosa que conocí en la oficina del gimnasio.

_-¿Qué tal?, ¿me he perdido algo?-_ Dijo Bulma haciendo su estelar aparición posándose al lado de su marido, mientras me miraba por encima del hombro con cara de engreída.

_-Bulma, no sé si la conoces. Esta es Chichi….-_Dijo Raditz cuando esta le interrumpió.

_-Sí, ya la conozco es la secretaria de Goku…pero ¿qué hace aquí?-_ Preguntó con cara de interrogación y sorpresa, haciendo notar su desagrado al verme allí.

_-Soy la contable del gimnasio, no la secretaria…hago funciones distintas-_ Irrumpí de golpe mirándola con antipatía_.- Estoy aquí porque Raditz me ha invitado, ya que yo ahora me encargo de hacer el trabajo que él realizaba antes….soy como un socio más-_ Dije informado a Bulma para su interés, de manera presumida.

_-Vaya….estoy impresionada. Siempre viene bien hacer una obra de caridad en Navidad….te doy mi enhorabuena Raditz.-_Dijo Bulma mirando al chico mientras aplaudía a continuación, a lo que yo conteste casi con un gruñido de rabia_.-Por cierto….bonito vestido….¿tanto te paga Goku para llevar un Armani?, ¿o es imitación?-_Dijo Bulma sarcástica mirándome de arriba abajo, mientras sorbía champan de su copa.

_-Para empezar, Goku me paga lo que vale mi trabajo. Además está muy feo hablar de dinero en ambientes tan distinguidos como este….una chica de tu clase debería saber eso ¿no es así?. Y en segundo lugar para tu información, si, mi vestido es un auténtico Armani…un regalo de tu primo Raditz…no he tenido que tocar mi sueldo para conseguirlo. -_ Dije dejándola sin argumentos, a lo que ella contesto con una mirada fulminante. _– Ahhh….por cierto no he podido evitar fijarme, en que tus zapatos son unos preciosos Manolo Blahnik ¿verdad?. Pero creo que de hace cuatro o cinco temporadas. Si no recuerdo mal, los vi en una revista de hace cinco años._– Dije con sorna haciendo enrojecer a Bulma que a ciencia cierta, diría que por una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza._- Mi regalado vestido de Armani como seguramente sabrás, fue desfilado en una pasarela de New York la semana pasada….es un regalo, si….. pero actual._ –Dije finalmente sintiéndome ganadora de aquella batalla de frases destructivas, demoliendo el su orgullo de Bulma Brief.

_-Atención señoras y señores, sin son tan amables pasen a ocupar el salón del fondo…..se procederá a servir la cena.-_Dijo una de las sirvientas para informar a los invitados de que la cena ya estaba lista.

Al llegar al salón, me quede helada al ver la gran mesa rectangular para los más de cien invitados. Estaba adornada con cubiertos de plata, copas de cristal de bohemia y una vajilla de porcelana de lo más refinada. Jamás en mi vida había visto tanto lujo, estaba sobrecogida. Todo esto lo completaban unos manteles de seda india que cubrían la mesa y flores frescas en jarrones también de porcelana para terminar de decorarlo todo.

Tímidamente, fui a sentarme en una silla cualquiera cuando Raditz me indico que me levantase para informarme que ese no sería mi sitio.

_-Chichi, disculpa pero los asientos están asignados. Tu sitio está aquí junto a mí, a mi lado. –_ Me dijo Raditz retirando educadamente la silla en donde yo me sentaría a cenar.

Los invitados iban entrando en la sala y procedían a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos. Sentí que la cena ya iba a comenzar y que todo había sucedido muy deprisa, sin ver aún a Goku y hablar con él. Miraba de un lado a otro para buscarle con la mirada, pero este aún no había entrado en la sala. Estaba descorazonada pensando que ni en su propia casa le vería, cuando de repente el corazón de dio un vuelto percatándome por el rabillo del ojo de unos brazos en continuo movimiento que llamaron mi atención para saludarme.

Era Goku, no había duda y estaba guapísimo. Se veía muy elegante vestido de smoking y eso que lo divisaba algo lejos al estar sentado en la otra punta de la mesa. Tenía muchas cosas de las que hablar con él y aun sentía mucha vergüenza de lo sucedido el día anterior, pero de todas formas sentí una alegría inmensa al verle.

_Goku:_

_-¡Chichi…..eh Chichi, estoy aquí mírame!-_ Dije saludando efusivo con los dos brazos, al ver a Chichi que estaba sentada en la otra esquina de la mesa_. – ¡Chichi, soy yo Goku!-_ Seguía diciendo motivado, al ver que ella de forma más tímidamente pero con gran alegría contestaba a mi saludo. De repente, un manotazo de Bulma en mi pierna por debajo de la mesa me interrumpió.

-Goku, por favor comportarte. Controla tus modales. Dijo Bulma regañándome.

En ese momento mi tío Don Vegeta, entro en la sala haciendo que todos los invitados se levantarán de sus asientos en honor al anfitrión.

La cena comenzó con un brindis de mi tío, sobre la Navidad, el año nuevo, propósitos para este y de los deseos positivos para la empresa, alabando a mi primo Vegeta y a mi hermano Raditz por su labor en ella como todos los años. Pero como siempre, lo mejor era la deliciosa y exquisita comida que preparaban los Chef y cocineras de la Mansión y que yo gustosamente devoraba haciendo que gran parte de los invitados pararan de comer para mirarme a mí…...como todos los años.

_-Bulma….¿te vas a comer eso?-_ Dije a Bulma que estaba sentada a mi derecha después de devorar mi plato, el del comensal a mi izquierda y el del comensal que tenía enfrente que también me cedió su plato amablemente.

_- Que mal educado eres….¿¡cómo puedes les pedir que a los demás invitados que te cedan el plato!? ¡Eso es de muy mala educación!. Y…mírate, utilizas los cubiertos de forma muy inadecuada. Todos los años igual….¡Qué bochorno nos haces pasar!. Y no hables con la boca llena por Dios, que es de muy mala educación. Mira como tienes toda la boca manchada de salsa….eres como un niño grande, siempre hay que estar encima de ti.-_ Dijo Bulma en un principio regañándome para después limpiarme con cariño la boca con una servilleta. Cosa que no me agrado mucho y pude notar que a Vegeta tampoco, por la mirada de enojo que me propino.

Después de los postres, la cena ya había terminado y los invitados se levantaban de sus asientos para abandonar el salón y pasar a tomarse una copa en la estancia principal.

Busque a Chichí de nuevo para al fin poder hablar con ella. Sentí un gran alivio cuando al verla en la cena me saludo con alegría. Pensé que estaría enfadada conmigo por lo ocurrido el día anterior en el gimnasio. Pero de todas formas tenía que hablar con ella y explicarle que no sé lo que me pasó y que me perdonase, que no quería que lo ocurrido estropease la buena relación que había entre los dos.

Pero por más que la busque no la encontraba, había demasiada gente en la casa que me interrumpía hablándose de cosas que no me importaban y menos en ese momento. Estuve así como una media hora y no la hallaba por ningún lado, como si hubiera desaparecido. Subí por las escaleras hasta llegar a la primera planta donde no había nadie, por si acaso Chichí estuviera por allí. Pero desgraciadamente no había rastro de ella. Desanimado, me dispuse a bajar las escaleras cuando para mi sorpresa vi a Bulma.

_-¡Eyy…Bulma, Bulma!-_ Dije eufórico dirigiéndome a ella. Bulma bajaba del segundo piso seguramente de su habitación, con los ojos muy rojos como si le hubiese pasado algo_. – Oye Bulma tú… ¿Conoces a Chichí?, la chica que trabaja conmigo…¿la has visto?._- Pregunté desesperado.

_-¿Chichi dices?... ¿una chica bastante vulgar y descarada?...creo que si la conozco-_ Dijo rodando los ojos.

_-Y….¿las has visto?-_ Pregunte otro vez exaltado.

_- Pues….no….quiero decir…..sí, si….la he visto hace rato. Estaba hablando con Raditz. Estaban los dos muy animados bebiendo champan. Y luego los vi montarse en el coche de él, supongo….supongo que la llevo a su casa o quien sabe…..Raditz está soltero._- Dijo Bulma colocando sus manos en las caderas, mientras dibujaba una extraña y malvada sonrisa.

_-Bueno, pues supongo que veré a Chichí pasado mañana en el gimnasio-_ Dije resignado.

_-Oye Goku, dime eso de ahí….¿no es muérdago? –_ Dijo Bulma de repente señalando en dirección a unas ramitas que estaban colgadas en una columna antes de llegar a las escaleras.

_-Sí, lo es…al menos eso parece-._ Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

– _Y….¿no sabes cuál es la tradición?. Cuando dos personas están debajo de unas ramitas de muérdago, lo que tienen que hacer es….-_Dijo colocando sus brazos de detrás de mí cuello hasta enredarse en él, mientras miraba mis labios casi hipnotizada. –_Es…besarse…-_ Dijo finalmente susurrando con su boca peligrosamente pegada a la mía, cerrando sus ojos y acercándose más a mi rostro.

Al notar esa proximidad me sentí muy incómodo, apartando sus brazos de mi cuello con la mayor delicadeza posible. Olía bastante a alcohol y quizás por eso tubo ese comportamiento tan extraño conmigo. Pero la verdad hacía tiempo que notaba a Bulma comportarse de manera pelicular cuando estaba junto a mí. Pero lo de aquella noche había pasado los límites de lo que yo estaba acostumbrado.

Estaba atónito por lo sucedido, mientras ella me miraba con sorpresa y enojo cuando la aparte de mi cuerpo. _-Esto….estoy muy cansado…...creo que me iré a dormir. Tengo que dormirme pronto, no quiero que Santa Claus no me deje ningún regalo-_ Dije despidiéndome de ella nervioso y aun impactado, notando como Bulma apretaba los puños viéndome marchar aun clavada en el suelo y con cara de cólera

Subí a continuación por las escaleras que me llevaban a la segunda planta, para ir a mi habitación a descansar. Mientras subía peldaño a peldaño, no me podía quitar de la cabeza el disgusto de no haber podido hablar con Chichi en toda la noche, dando además la extraña casualidad de verla en la cena. También sentía dentro de mi pecho una rara sensación de malestar que no sabía muy bien cómo definir, al pensar que Chihi se había marchado con Raditz. Eso no me gustaba.

Subía al fin las ultimas escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta de la casa, cuando ya me había despojado por completo de la parte superior del incomodo smoking que tanto odiaba. Primero empecé por la pajarita, luego la chaqueta y antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación me había desabotonado entera la camisa, quedándome con esta abierta.

Gire el pomo de la puerta de mi habitación y de repente, escuche un ruido que provenía del interior de esta.

_-¿Santa?-_ Dije inocente pero un poco desconfiado, cuando termine de abrir la puerta para abalanzarme sobre la silueta que se movía y que se podía vislumbrar vagamente gracias a la por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

_-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-_ Escuche una voz de mujer gritar después de hacer un placaje y mandar al suelo de forma brusca, a la persona que había entrado en mi dormitorio, cayendo yo encima de ella.

_-¿Chichi?-_ Dije desconcertado creyendo reconocer de quien era el timbre de voz que exclamo aquel grito.

_-¿Goku?-_ Dijo esa voz confirmando mis sospechas.

_-Espera voy a encender la luz…..así no veo nada.-_ Dije a continuación levantándome del suelo para prender la luz de mi habitación, cuando pude ver que efectivamente era Chichi la que estaba tirada en el suelo de mi dormitorio. _-¿Qué haces aquí?._- Dije muy confuso al encontrarla ya no solo en mi casa aquella noche, si no ahora en mi dormitorio.

_-¡¿Cómo eres tan bruto?!...me has hecho muchísimo daño…¡Hayyy mi espalda!….¡SALVAJE!.-_Dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz repentina, pero con rabia mientras se sobaba el costado y me lanzaba a la cabeza un almohadón que había en el suelo.

_-Tranquila, para….¡Chichí para, no me lances ese reloj!._ – Dije poniendo mis manos a la altura de la cara a modo escudo, mientras ella rabiosa me lanzaba todos los objetos que se iba encontrando a su alrededor_. -¿Pero cómo iba a saber que eras tú quien estaba husmeando en mi habitación?-_Pregunte todavía confuso de encontrarla allí. _– Lo siento pero ha sido un impulso. Cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo….escuché ruido y vi una sombra moverse, pensé que era un ladrón….jejej-_ Dije colocando una manos atrás de mi cabeza, mientras aun en el suelo, Chichi me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-_Si….cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo….pero también podrías haber encendido la luz primero para ver quién estaba dentro de tu habitación antes de lanzarse como un bruto sobre mí. ¡Casi me matas!, aun me duele el costado y las costillas.-_ Dijo Chichi agarrando de nuevo otro objeto para lanzármelo a la cabeza_.-Estaba buscando el baño y una sirvienta me lo indico….como estaba ocupado, busque uno libre arriba en el primer piso…..y…..como el que encontré también estaba ocupado busque uno en el segundo piso…..y…..creo que el resultado es que me he perdido un poco por esta enorme casa. Así que termine sin saberlo…. en tu habitación.-_ Dijo Chichí con las mejillas rojas y mirando hacia otro lado.

_-¿Por qué has venido a esta cena? No lo entiendo, me sorprendió mucho cuando te vi en la entrada hablando con Raditz_. _¿Viniste con él?-_Pregunté de repente y directo.

_-No, vine yo sola…bueno uno de vuestros Chóferes me trajo aquí. Vine porque…llegó una carta a mi casa… una invitación que si mando tu hermano. En un principio pensé que eras tú quien me invito_.- Dijo mientras la ayude a levantarse del suelo.

_-Pues le daré las gracias a Raditz por la ocurrencia cuando lo vea.-_ Dije sonriendo ya que yo quise invitar a Chichi a la cena, pero temí que mi familia no lo permitiera_.- Chichi yo….quería decirte que me alegra que no estés enfadada conmigo….no por lo de ahora, te repito otra vez que lo siento….si no, por lo de ayer en el gimnasio. Quería hablar contigo de eso. Lo siento, lo siento mucho Chichí._- Dije apenado.

_-¿Tu lo sientes?-_ Me preguntó ella con tono de sorpresa_.- No, soy yo quien lo siente, no debí haberte besado. Yo lo empecé, yo fui quien me lance a ti….tú no tienes la culpa.-_ Dijo agobiada.

_- Es que yo me siento muy mal, no sé por qué, pero me siento culpable de lo que pasó…..como si te hubiera hecho algo malo….algo muy malo…. No quiero que la relación entre los dos cambie-._ Dije acongojado e intentando expresar mi angustia.

_-Lo de ayer fue un error que nunca jamás se repetirá. Yo tampoco quiero que la relación entre nosotros cambie o se estropee. Además tengo novio y él… no se merece que lo traicione haciendo ese tipo de cosas….como besando a otros chicos…más en concreto besándote a ti. Él, se ha portado muy bien conmigo y le debo mucho_.- Dijo Chichí con ojos tristes_.- Por otro lado, tu no me has hecho nada malo….¡que absurdez! .Sé que tú nunca me harías nada malo, ni a mí, ni a nadie._ -Dijo acercándose sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, mirándome de manera tierna.

Otra vez como el día del gimnasio estuvimos unos segundos así, mirándonos sin decir nada, en silencio. De repente no pude evitar observar a Chichí detenidamente, de arriba a abajo. El vestido que llevaba me ponía muy nervioso ya que marcaba de manera muy detallaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo. Me sentí de nuevo extraño, notando esa sensación rara de calor y sangre caliente recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Finalmente, deposite mi mirada en sus labios y tragué pesadamente. Vi que ella miraba detenidamente mi pecho que estaba descubierto, notando a continuación que su cara estaba totalmente colorada y se mordía el labio.

Nos volvimos a mirar de nuevo a los ojos mientras mi respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, notando como la de Chichi también ganaba velocidad a la misma vez que la mía.

Sin saber por qué y por parte de los dos a la vez, un detónate hizo que el uno se lanzara a la boca del otro besándonos apasionadamente y con desesperación. Me había vuelto loco en una milésima de segundo y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, casi sintiéndolo escapar del pecho. Otra vez ese instinto animal y primitivo se había apoderado de mí, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo y poner freno a ese momento. La atracción era demasiado poderosa como para ignorarla. Mis brazos rodeaban la cintura de Chichí, provocando que sintiera la necesidad de pegarla más y más contra mi cuerpo. La abrazaba estrujándola sin controlar mí fuerza por si pudiera dañarla. De su garganta salían pequeños y ahogados gemidos, cada vez que profundizaba la fuerza de mis brazos al rodearla. Estaba muy excitado y los suspiros mezclados con sollozos que emitía Chichi por su garganta, me estaban trastornado cada vez más. Temía perder el control y dejarme dominar por el instinto violento que estaba sintiendo.

Nos besábamos de manera salvaje devorándonos, hasta el punto de sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre en mi paladar. Quizás sin intención provoque una diminuta herida en los labios de Chichi, producto del ímpetu de nuestros besos….Pero tenía que reconocer que ese sabor me gustaba y me hacía recordar a alguna experiencia ya vivida. Mientras tanto, nuestras lenguas luchaban sin descanso por saborear cada rincón de nuestras bocas, quedándonos casi sin respiración.

Estaba frenético. Mientras que mis labios besaban con lujuria la boca de Chichi, mis manos estaban paralizadas sin saber dónde aterrizar. Pero al contrario que yo, las manos de Chichi recorrían ferozmente mi despeinado cabello, para bajar posteriormente hasta mi espalda y despojarme de la camisa que débilmente se sostenía sobre mis hombros. Temerosamente al principio, agarre la nuca de Chichi enredando mi mano bajo su suave y sedosa melena rompiendo el beso de repente. Mire a Chichi a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y respirando ahogadamente, mientras que ella me miraba con algo que pude descifrar como miedo en sus ojos. Y sin decir nada en ese instante, Chichi reclino la cabeza hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su perfecto y frágil cuello, invitándome a que yo lo besase o mordiese. Cosa que hice casi al mismo tiempo.

-Ahhhhhmmm- Exclamo Chichí cuando noto mi lengua recorrer su yugular, sintiendo como se estremecía.

Quería sentirla más y más cerca de mí. Así que en un impulso agarre su trasero con las dos manos, hasta levantarla en peso haciendo que sus piernas se enredaran alrededor de mi cintura. Mientras volvíamos a besarnos de nuevo, avancé rápidamente unos pasos hasta arrinconar a Chichi contra la pared de mi habitación. Con mi cuerpo pegado totalmente al suyo, sentí mi entrepierna estallar. Chichi además, empezó a hacer movimientos de vaivenes con sus caderas rozándose con mi masculinidad cada vez más deprisa.

-Ummmmmmm- Gemí con los ojos cerrados al experimentar aquella sensación tan placentera, rompiendo el beso de nuevo.

Chichi seguía haciéndome sentir emociones nunca antes experimentadas, llevándome a un estado de trance. Comenzó a aspirar mi cuello con pequeños besos desde la clavícula hasta mi oreja y al llegar allí, dio un ligero pero perceptible lamido al lóbulo, consiguiendo que perdiese por completo el control de mis instintos y razonamiento. Mis manos que sujetaban el trasero de Chichi para que esta siguiera enredada con sus piernas en mi cintura, lo apretaban con fuerza sintiendo sus firmes y redondos glúteos. Introduje velozmente una de mis manos bajo su trasero, sin romper la postura en la que nos encontrábamos, rasgando sin nada de esfuerzo la delicada tela de su vestido para ..…..

"TOC, TOC"

_Chichi:_

_-¿Señorita?...¿Señorita Chichi?...Perdone, pero una de las sirvientas me ha dicho que la ha visto introducirse por error en la habitación del Señorito Goku cuando buscaba el baño. Es la hora de llevarla a su casa Señorita._- Dijo el mismo Chófer que horas antes me había traído a la Mansión de los Saiyas, desde el otro lado de la puerta al dormitorio de Goku.

_-Ehhhh….si…..si…..ahora…. ahora mismo salgo-_ Dije volviendo a la realidad, aclarándome la voz para poder hablar mientras aún seguía arrinconada contra la pared y subida encima de Goku.

Goku delicadamente, me bajo hasta el suelo apartándose rápidamente de mí como si mi piel quemase. Me atuse un poco el cabello que estaba muy despeinado y trate de arreglar sin mucho efecto, mi vestido que había sido desgarrado por la parte inferior, en concreto del trasero. Por último con una mano trate de poner en orden lo que quedaba de maquillaje en mi rostro, frotando con energía mi cara para eliminar los rastros de carmín que pudiera tener en la barbilla o demás partes.

– _Bueno….pues….pu…pu….pues supongo….supongo que tengo que irme….ya….ya es tarde….Nos veremos…en… en el gimnasio-._ Dije tartamudeando a más no poder y con la cara descompuesta sin atreverme a mirar a Goku por el apuro, cuando repare en lo que acababa de pasar y en lo que podía haber pasado si no hubieran interrumpido_. – Feliz Navidad.-_ Dije por último saliendo de aquella habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

Siento el retraso, pero estos días he estado un pelín ocupada. Pero fiel a mi cita, aquí os dejo capi nuevo. Se van desvelando incógnitas….yo no digo nada jejeje. Espero que os guste y muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y comentarios…..UN BESO MUY MUY GRANDE!

**Capítulo 11:**

_Goku:_

Los templados chorros agua del hidromasaje recorrían mi cuerpo, relajando mis músculos y mente, que aun ambas, estaban en tensión por lo ocurrido. Así que decidí darme una ducha para calmarme.

_-¿Por qué?-_ Era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras estaba apoyado contra los azulejos de la ducha, directamente bajo el chorro de la regadera_.- Otra vez, otra vez he vuelto a comportarme como un animal….¿pero qué clase de monstruo soy?. Chichi tiene que estar pensando lo peor de mí-_Dije en voz baja con gesto preocupado y atormentado mientras enjabonaba mi espalda notando un fuerte escozor_.- Uisssssss-_ Dije contrayendo el rostro, cuando toque con la yema de los dedos el punto de donde provenía el dolor. Al mirar hacia mis dedos, vi que había ligeros restos de sangre en ellos.

Recordé entonces la pasión del momento, hacia tan solo pocos minutos atrás. Quizás Chichi, para defenderse o quién sabe, me araño en la espalda clavando profundamente sus uñas en ella.

–_Pero, ¿cuándo fue eso?…..¿cuando me hizo estos surcos?.-_ Pensé confundido, ya que no noté en ningún momento el dolor cuando Chichi me "hirió".

Volví a tocar la zona en donde tenía aquellos surcos en mi espalda, pasando lentamente mi mano sobre ellos, mientras mi mente volaba recordando todo lo sucedido. Acariciaba mis heridas mirando hacia un punto fijo con la mirada perdida, cuando note que algo no andaba bien.

Sin más, me empecé a sentir extraño e inquieto de cintura para abajo, así que ligeramente puse mis ojos en mi entrepierna y comprobé que se estaba endureciendo y agrandando como siempre que pensaba en Chichi. Esos pensamientos y la anormal evolución de mi entrepierna, es lo que siempre me provocaba el actuar de aquella manera tan irracional sin poder controlar mis actos transformándome en otra persona.

_-Debería visitar a un médico-_ Es lo que pensé, mientras giraba el grifo de agua fría y pasaba la regadera de la ducha por todo mi cuerpo para que esta hiciera desaparecer el estado en el que se encontraba mi entrepierna, cosa que siempre funcionaba para que esta volviese a la normalidad. _–¡ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-_ Exclame sonoramente cuando note el agua helada en mi punto sensible.

_Chichi:_

Aun con temblores por todo mi cuerpo, pude al fin introducir al tercer intento la llave en la cerradura que abría la puerta del edificio de apartamentos en donde vivía. Como si de un borracho se tratase, no podía introducir la llave correctamente por las sacudidas que tenía en el brazo a causa del shock y nerviosismo por lo ocurrido en la Mansión Saiya.

Subí por el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta. Una vez dentro de él, coloque las dos manos sobre mi cabeza para retirarme el cabello del rostro suspirando a continuación. Di media vuelta y vi mi reflejo en el espejo del ascensor. La luz de aquel estrecho sitio, era blanca fosforescente y poco favorecedora. Me examine y vi que estaba en un estado lamentable. Tenía restos de pintura negra de pestañas bajo mis ojos llegando hasta las mejillas. Mi cabello era un completo desastre, despeinado y enredado a más no poder. Seguí recorriendo mi reflejo con la mirada y examiné el carísimo vestido de Armani que traía puesto. El vestido, aparte de arrugado, tenía un gran roto por la parte del trasero que dejaba a este casi al descubierto. Para colmo y terminar algo llamo mi atención poderosamente cuando retire mi cabello para atusarlo.

_-Esto…..esto….¿¡esto es un chupón!-_ Dije aterrada cuando vi aquella marca de dimensiones considerables, entre mi cuello y clavícula_.-Oh Dios mío...-_ Exclame cuando me arrime al espejo para ver aquel moratón más de cerca, mientras presionaba la zona con los dedos.

Una vez paro el ascensor, llegue hasta la puerta de mi apartamento y me introduje en el despacio sin hacer mucho ruido por si Yancha hubiera llegado ya de la comisaria.

Ya me sentía la peor persona del mundo por lo ocurrido en el gimnasio con Goku, pero ahora después de la cena en la mansión de los Saiya, eso ya me hacía sentir la peor persona del universo.

Aún seguía inmóvil en la entrada de mi apartamento como si estuviera hipnotizada. No me atrevía a ir mas halla y encontrarme con Yancha. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarlo. Pensaba de mi misma que era un ser indeseable, repugnante y asqueroso, habiendo traicionado no una, sino dos veces a la persona que me había apoyado tanto desde que me paso aquello tan horrible.

Pero por otro lado, no era mi culpa ser tan débil de auto control...no podía evitarlo. Estar al lado de Goku, era una tentación demasiado fuerte como para no caer en ella. Además por muy raro que pereciese, él demostraba sentir lo mismo que yo, aquella pasión salvaje y animal cada vez que el uno estaba cerca del otro. Goku despertaba en mi, sentimientos que nunca nadie había despertado antes y mucho menos pensaba sentir desde que quedé tan traumatizada a raíz de la violación. Ahora si entendía a Mónica cuando me hablaba del sexo.

_Goku:_

Mire el calendario que estaba justo encima de la mesa de mi despacho y vi que aun estábamos a veintiséis de diciembre. Acababa justo de empezar la Navidad. Durante estas fiestas acudían menos alumnos al gimnasio, hasta el día uno de enero que todo cambiaba radicalmente, viniendo casi en manada alumnos nuevos para apuntarse. Así que enero, tendría pocas clases que dar y estaría más tiempo en el despacho con…..Chichi.

Ese día había llegado casi una hora antes a trabajar, antes de que el gimnasio siquiera hubiera abierto sus puestas a los alumnos y demás trabajadores. Así, podría trabajar en el despacho antes de que llegase Chichi y dedicar luego el resto de la mañana a dar las pocas clases que había programadas. Ese era mi plan perfecto para no cruzarme con ella y evitarla.

Sabía que la única solución para no hacer daño a Chichi con alguna de las reacciones que pudiera tener estando a su lado, era esquivarla hasta aclarar mis ideas y meditar la forma de controlar los impulsos que provocaba en mí.

Me recline sobre la silla de mi despacho, dejando volar mis pensamientos mientras que con un lápiz hacia malabarismos sobre el espacio entre mi nariz y mis labios. Después, coloqué los brazos atrás de mi cabeza desconectando por completo de la realidad.

"ORRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH"

Escuché cuando mi mente retorno al despacho, al sentir como crujían ferozmente mis tripas por el hambre.

_-Vaya, desayunar tan temprano me ha dado hambre otra vez. Bajaré a la cafetería a ver que tienen ya preparado.-_ Dije para mi feliz cuando en un segundo salí del despacho.

Llegué hasta la cafetería dispuesto a dejar sin comida al establecimiento, cuando di un paso para atrás por la sorpresa de encontrarme a Chichi tomándose un té sentada en una de las mesas.

La mire sin que se diera cuenta. Chichi también había madrugado y seguramente estaría haciendo tiempo en la cafetería antes de comenzar la jornada. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y ese día llevaba el pelo suelto como en la cena de Noche Buena y no recogido, como acostumbraba a llevar habitualmente. Daba pequeños sorbos a su té, como si este quemase demasiado, mientras removía la taza una y otra vez con una cucharilla, soplando para que se enfriase el contenido. Eran muy graciosos aquellos gestos que hacia tan particulares y característicos. Rápidos pero cuidados a la vez.

Sonreí mientras la observaba, pero no pude evitar darme cuenta de que su mirada parecía algo melancólica. Sentí una profunda angustia al pensar que pudiera estar triste por mi culpa a causa de lo que paso en mi dormitorio la última vez que nos encontramos.

_Chichi:_

El azúcar se había disuelto por completo dentro de mi taza, pero yo seguía una y otra vez removiendo el té con la mirada fija en el.

_-Creo que voy a renunciar al trabajo….si eso haré. En cuanto vea a Goku, le presentaré mi baja voluntaria. Está claro que después de lo ocurrido no podemos trabajar juntos….tengo que alejarme de él y olivar que alguna vez esto pasó….olvidarme de él._ – Pensaba compungida, cuando un fuerte sonido de crujir de tripas que no provenía de mi, distrajo mis reflexiones.

_-Upsss perdón. Es que he desayunado muy pronto y ya tengo hambre otra vez-_ Dijo Goku, que estaba justo a la entrada de la cafetería rojo como un tomate mientras se reía vergonzosamente con una mano tras de su cabeza, un gesto muy habitual en él.

_-Hola-_ Dije tímidamente sin más, clavando mis ojos en los suyos.

_-Hoy hemos madrugado los dos ¿eh?, jejeje-_ Dijo Goku, para romper el hielo, haciendo notar visiblemente su nerviosismo.

_-Sí, eso parece-_ Dije fría y escueta.

En ese mismo instante un camarero de la cafetería depositó en una de las vitrinas, una bandeja repleta de tortitas recién hechas, que desprendían un embriagador aroma.

El olor de las tortitas, hizo que Goku se girase estirando mucho el cuello hacia un lado e inspirar poniendo una cara muy graciosa, como un perrito hambriento que husmea en busca de comida. Al ver aquel gesto tan chistoso que puso Goku, no pude evitar el reír sonoramente y a carcajadas. Casi, olvide la tensión que había entre los dos.

_-Jajajajajaja que cara has puesto, te ha faltado soltar un ladrido y mover el rabo –_ Dije riendo. Me recordó mucho a mi desparecido perrito "Biscuit". _– Ainnnsss…¿dónde estará?-_ Pensé mientras suspiraba, recordándolo con nostalgia.

Pensándolo mejor, decidí dar algo de tregua a la situación y hablar de lo ocurrido, antes de tomar una precipitada decisión.

– _Goku….¿quieres sentarte aquí conmigo y que los dos desayunemos tortitas?...por el gesto que has puesto antes, creo que te gustan mucho ¿verdad? Jejeje-_ Dije divertida, mientras él muy animado y casi eufórico se sentó rápidamente en la silla que estaba junto a mi mesa.

Escasos minutos después, un camarero dejo encima de nuestra mesa una bandeja repleta de tortitas con nata, chocolate y mermelada, que Goku sin más se lanzo a devorar.

Mirándolo engullir de aquella manera tan brutal, como si llevara años sin comer, por un momento y después de cerrar mi boca de la impresión comencé a pensar en lo que realmente sentía por Goku.

_- ¿Que es lo que siento por Goku ?, ¿ es solo atracción física? , ¿sexual?, ¿o hay algo más?...Sé de sobra que la pasión y el amor van de la mano, pero... yo no siento amor por él...¿o sí?. Es cierto que Goku me atrae y mucho, pero también es verdad que me siento muy feliz cuando estoy a su lado y que todas mis preocupaciones o miedos desaparecen. Pero si solo es atracción física… ¿por qué me cuesta tanto renunciar a mi trabajo y alejarme de él?, ¿por qué aun le doy vueltas a tomar esa decisión?.-_ Pensaba hipnotizada mirando a Goku comer o más bien devorar las tortitas. _-Además yo...estoy con Yancha, es de el de quien estoy...¿enamorada?.-_Pensé sacudiendo mi cabeza_.- Pero...cuando pienso en Goku, siento unas descargas eléctricas recorrer todo mi cuerpo, que no siento estando con Yancha.. Y...dios mío... DIOS MIO, ES CIERTO… ¡ESTOY ENEMORADA DE GOKU!-_ Pensé de repente, abriendo notoriamente los ojos y dando un pequeño saltito sobre la silla a causa de los sentimientos que acabada de descubrir.

_Goku:_

_-¿Tú no quieres tortitas?-_ Le dije a Chichi apuntándola con un tenedor, después de llevar un rato comiendo y ver como ella no hacía otra cosa más que mirar hacia un punto fijo sin decir nada_.- Será mejor que te decidas o me las comeré yo todas jejejje-_Dije feliz abriendo ampliamente mi boca para introducir en ella cuatro tortitas de golpe, cuando de repente vi como Chichi dio un brinco de su silla, casi calleándose al suelo y asustándome. _- ¿Estás bien?-_ Pregunté preocupado dejando de comer un segundo.

_-Sí, si jejeje, ha sido...bueno me ha dado un escalofrió, solo eso...como una corriente eléctrica-_Dijo Chichi sonriendo algo nerviosa y con las mejillas muy coloradas.

Una vez que había terminado de desayunar, coloque satisfecho las manos en mi estomago y di dos palmadas sobre él.

_-Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de empezar a trabajar….hoy solo me dedicare a dar clases. Todo lo que tenía que hacer en el despacho ya lo he hecho esta mañana temprano antes de verte, así que no coincidiremos mucho. -_Dije notando otra vez, como todo volvía a ser tenso e incomodo entre los dos, sintiendo la mirada de Chichi clavarse en mi cerebro. - _Mi próxima clase empieza en dos minutos….me tengo que ir ya_.- Dije levantándome rápidamente de la silla, sintiéndome muy incomodo al recordar de nuevo lo sucedido dos días atrás queriendo huir de la presencia de Chichi.

_-Goku….de lo que te han regalado por Navidad, ¿qué es lo que más te ha gustado?-_ Me pregunto Chichi sin venir a cuento, mirándome mientras sonreía ligeramente.

_-¿Eing?-_ Dije confundido en un primer momento, repasando de nuevo en mi cabeza lo que me acababa de preguntar. _- Pues….. la verdad, aun tengo casi todos los regalos sin abrir….no suelo prestar mucha atención a esas cosas….No lo sé, nadie me regalo comida….-_Dije mirando hacia el techo, mientras me rascaba con un dedo la mejilla.

_-Pues mi regalo favorito sin duda….fue asistir a la cena de Noche Buena en tu casa….sobre todo…por lo que paso en tu habitación-_ Dijo Chichi levantándose de su silla, mientras yo me quedé petrificado por aquellas palabras, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el corazón de forma repentina. _– Yo también tengo que ir a trabajar, aun hay mucho papeleo pendiente….ya nos veremos después._ -Dijo Chichi finalmente dejándome solo en la cafetería.

_Chichi:_

Ya había terminado mi jornada laboral y me disponía a marcharme a casa. La verdad no había podido concentrarme y trabajar correctamente. Estaba hecha un mar de dudas y estas no me dejaban pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera….¿Goku o Yancha?. Estaba claro que no podía seguir con Yancha y en ese momento había abierto los ojos por fin, entendiendo que nunca estuve enamorada de él ya que confundí agradecimiento con amor. Yancha se portó muy bien conmigo después de la etapa tan dura que tuve cuando fui violada, pero eso no hacía que yo tuviese que amarlo. Ese sentimiento no se puede forzar.

_-Y ¿Goku?-_ Pensé resoplando desanimada. Estaba enamorada de él hasta las trancas, no me lo podía negar y ya estaba bien de mentirme a mi misma con respecto a los sentimientos. Pero aventurarme a tener algo con Goku, iba a ser muy complicado.

Una cosa estaba clara, tenía que cortar con Yancha y tenía que hacerlo hoy. No podía estar toda la vida huyendo de él para no sentirme culpable. Días atrás, había fingido estar enferma y así pude evitar a Yancha casi todo el tiempo en nuestro apartamento. Tenía pánico de que pudiese ver el chupón que Goku me hizo en el cuello y estar todo el día con el cabello suelto, ya me resultaba incomodo.

Justo a la salida del gimnasio iría a la comisaría de Yancha, dispuesta a mantener con él una seria conversación para terminar con nuestra relación, omitiendo claro está mi infidelidad…ya que eso iba a ser demasiado desagradable y doloroso para él.

Agarre mi chaqueta y salí del despacho rápidamente, para realizar mi cometido lo antes posible. Baje por las escaleras que iban del despacho hasta la planta baja del gimnasio y me distraje cuando vi a Goku dar una de sus clases de Judo.

_-Goku es una persona muy especial….nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien igual. No sé como lo haré pero no puedo perder la oportunidad de estar con él. Además, tengo el presentimiento que a Goku le pasa algo parecido conmigo…seria de tontos no darnos una oportunidad. Pero eso lo madurare después de resolver el asunto que tengo pendiente con Yancha. -_ Pensé mientras sonería animada.

Atravesé casi media ciudad, hasta llegar a la comisaría de Yancha. Tuve que montar en "metro" y hacer cuatro trasbordos para llegar a la manzana correcta. Estaba molida y hambrienta, así que, qué mejor manera de cortar con tu pareja que comiendo en un restaurante.

Me prepare las frases correctas y hasta ensaye un poco durante el trayecto hasta la comisaria, cuál sería la conversación que tendría con Yancha. No pretendía hacerle daño y que quedásemos mal. Mi intención era todo lo contrario, quería que llegásemos a ser amigos después de todo. Pero sostener por más tiempo la mentira de nuestra relación, era una locura. Yo ya no podía seguir más tiempo engañándome a mi misma y a él. No era justo y Yancha no se lo merecía.

Entré por la puerta de la comisaria y nada más poner un pie allí, ya me cruce con varios delincuentes esposados que no paraban de mirarme y lanzar groserías. Tímida y abrumada, vi a Krilin el bajito compañero de trabajo de Yancha, que estaba tomando declaración a una anciana que se quejaba de haber sido robada.

Mire a Krilin desde lejos y me hizo gracia ver, como tenía el gorro de policía agarrado bajo el brazo mientras intentaba calmar a la señora que no paraba de lamentarse y gimotear incomodando a Krilin con sus gritos. Alegremente, me dirigí hasta él para preguntarle por Yancha.

_-Hola Krilin…¿estás muy ocupado?-_ Dije a su espalda, interrumpiendo la conversación con aquella anciana que ahora hablaba por teléfono móvil.

_-Hola Chichi….¡Que gusto verte!. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no te veía….Por cierto, tan guapa como siempre.-_Dijo Krilin muy contento cuando se giro al verme_.- ¿Dime que te trae por aquí?-_ Preguntó confuso.

_-Pues quería hablar con Yancha e invitarlo a comer fuera. ¿Sabes si esta por aquí?, ¿o si está muy ocupado?-_ Pregunte estirando mi cuello y mirando detrás Krillin, por si veía a Yancha pasear por la comisaria.

_-Pues creo que estaba en el oficina hablando con alguien. Espera aquí, que yo lo aviso. Ha sido un gusto verte Chichi-_Dijo Krillin sonriendo mientras se despedía de mi.

Minutos más tarde, aun seguía clavada en el punto exacto en donde había estado hablando con Krilllin, cuando muy sorprendida vi como se habría una puerta con persianas metálicas de una de las oficinas de la comisaria y de ella salía…..Vegeta el primo de Goku.

_-Ve….Ve….¿Vegeta?-_ Dije pasmada y en voz baja subiendo una ceja.

Pero sorprendí más aun al ver que de esa misma oficina salía Vegeta y tras de él Yancha, hablando los dos de forma animada.

Sin más, me acerque hasta ellos para saludar a Vegeta y posteriormente hablar con Yancha.

_-Ho…hola. ¿Vegeta?-_ Dije cuando este dio un respingo al verme_.- Hola soy Chichi, no sé si te acuerdas de mí….Soy la chica que trabaja con tu primo en el gimnasio…nos conocimos hace dos días en la cena de Noche Buena en tu casa. –_ Dije algo tímida ya que aquel hombre me imponía bastante.

_-Claro que te recuerdo, ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de ti?-_ Dijo a continuación agarrando mi mano y besándola como el día que lo conocí en la mansión Saiya.

_-¿Hay algún problema?...quiero decir, ¿ha pasado algo?-_ Le dije preocupada al verlo allí.

_-No….no pasa nada. Estoy aquí por motivos de seguridad. Quiero contratar para la finca a policías de verdad.-_ Dijo Vegeta sonriéndome de extraña manera, con aquella mirada penetrante y directa a mis ojos. _– Agente Yancha, otro día vendré por aquí para seguir con nuestra conversación.-_ Dijo dirigiéndose a Yancha.

_-Sí, si claro, claro-_ Dijo Yancha, visiblemente nervioso.

_- Chichi, encantado. Es todo un placer verte de nuevo.-_ Dijo despidiéndose, besando mi mano de nuevo mientras me miraba otra vez de aquella manera tan directa a los ojos.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos! No, no me tiréis tomates, lechugas ni nada de eso ¿OK? Jejjejejeje. Sé que está mal, muy mal que os haya cortado así la historia tan de repente, pero toda afición (la escritura) no solo necesita tiempo (que también he carecido de él) si no inspiraron y yo la perdí (pero la idea de la historia sigue muy clavada en mi cabeza). Espero que me perdonéis por la ausencia y solo deciros que os voy a compensar y mucho!.

En este capi pasan muchísimas cosas, es decir, que es bastante "largito" en el que además: Tachán, tachán….. Ay lemon! Jejeje (así que ya sabes si eres menor o no responsable, no lo leas!)

Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo como yo escribiendo el capi. Solo os digo que espero actualizar pronto, y muchísimas gracias por las opciones y es lo que me hace recordar todos los días que no puedo dejar la historia sin terminar.

Muchísimos besos y a leer!

**Capítulo 12:**

_Chichi:_

_-Chichí…¡¿Se puede saber, que demonios estás haciendo aquí?_!, _¿Eh?...¡Contesta!_- Me dijo Yancha muy alterado, mientas me agarraba por los hombros para que lo mirase a la cara_.-¿Cómo has venido sin avisar?-_ Dijo mientras me zarandeaba con más fuerza.

_-Solo he venido para invitarte a comer y que charlásemos, no es para ponerse así… ¿O qué pasa?, ¿es que no puedo venir aquí cuando quiera?-_ .Dije molesta por la agresividad de Yancha, mientras me soltaba de su agarre bruscamente_.- Por el amor de Dios, esto es una comisaría es un sitio publico.-_Dije mirando a Yancha confusa e indignada por su reacción.

_-Perdona, perdona cariño. Es que ya sabes, no me gusta que vengas sola a la comisaría. Aquí hay mucho delincuente pervertido y no quiero que te sientas mal u ofendida con cualquier comportamiento o cometario que provenga de esta gentuza_.- Dijo Yancha algo más calmado. _– Ya sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti.-_ Dijo dándome un ligero beso en la frente a continuación.

_- Es cierto que la cusa por la que vengo poco por aquí, es ese motivo. Me violenta mucho ver a delincuentes esposados por los pasillos….creo que alguno de ellos pudo ser quien…"ya sabes" y yo sin saberlo. No podría soportar tener a ese tipo delante sin desmayarme o matarlo jeje_- Sonreí forzadamente ante ese pensamiento tan desagradable_-. Pero hoy, he venido para que comamos juntos…..me...me gustaría hablar contigo de algo más bien serio y….prefiero que sea en un buen restaurante, donde estemos tranquilos._-Dije mirando hacia abajo algo avergonzada o más bien acobardada.

_-Me estas asuntando Chichi. Espero que no sea nada grave.-_ Dijo Yancha preocupado mientras me agarraba la cara delicadamente por la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos.

_-No, no es nada grave…. si no te lo tomas a mal, claro…-_ Dije lo último en voz baja.

Una vez sentados a la mesa de un restaurante mexicano cerca de la comisaría, los dos terminábamos de pedir nuestros menús para comer mientras hablábamos de temas banales alargando el principal motivo de aquella comida con Yancha.

_-Me sorprendió mucho ver a Vegeta saliendo de tu despacho esta mañana-_ Dije sin más para hablar de algo, cuando Yancha casi se atragantó con el pan que estaba comiendo.

_-COF, COF, COF_- Tosía Yancha, mientras bebía un poco de agua_.- Si, quiere seguridad policial para la mansión. Estos ricos ya sabes como son. Son unos excéntricos y unos paranoicos, jejejejej –_Reía Yancha nervioso mientras volvía a beber agua de su copa.

_- No sé por qué, pero no me gusta nada ese Vegeta. Es, no sé, es como me mira. Cuando lo conocí en Noche Buena, no paro de mírame un toda la noche de una manera muy extraña, como si me mandara algún mensaje lascivo telepáticamente. Me pone el vello de punta, no me trasmite buenas vibraciones….es un ser oscuro y siniestro_…- Dije notando como se me erizaba la piel al pensar en ese tipo, cuando Yancha me interrumpió casi gritando.

_-¿¡Que pasa es que hemos venido aquí para hablar de Vegeta!?-_ Dijo de nuevo nervioso y con enfado dejando de un golpe su vaso sobre la mesa.

_- ¿Eh?, ahhh no claro. Veras Yancha….veras…bueno veras…Yancha…en fin…Perdón, creo que tengo la boca un poco seca.-_Dije bebiendo agua de mi vaso, para aclarar mi garganta que se había cerrado por los nervios. Una vez vaciado casi de un sorbo mi vaso, agarre valor de donde no lo tenía y me dispuse a soltar todo lo que había en mi interior.

_Goku:_

"_Mi regalo favorito sin duda….fue asistir a la cena de Noche Buena en tu casa….sobre todo…por lo que paso en tu habitación"_

"_Por lo que paso en tu habitación"_

"_Por lo que paso en tu habitación"_

Esa frase dicha por Chichi, se había clavado a fuego en mi cabeza y no la pude apartar de mi mente en toda la mañana.

Casi no me podía concentrar al dar las pocas clases del día ya que estaba muy distraído. Tuve que ir al baño cada cinco minutos a refrescarme con agua fría, rostro y otras partes de mi cuerpo,…. cada vez que recordaba esa frase y lo que había más allá de ella. Como toda la escena completa de Chichi y yo retozando en mi habitación contra la pared.

Pero lo que más me provocaba una sensación extraña y que hacía que me mordiera el labio, era el pensar que aquel suceso en mi dormitorio fue "un regalo para ella".

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un autentico lió. Por un lado me sentía mal al pensar en Chichi de aquella manera. No podía negar que al estar cerca de ella, se despertaban mis más bajos instintos, animales y primarios….y aquello me gustaba. Pero si algo me había enseñado mí fallecida madre, aun que no presté mucha atención a ese tipo de consejos, es que a las chicas había que tratarlas con delicadeza y dulzura….y yo para nada había tratado así a Chichí. Pero lo peor era aquella sensación de culpabilidad cada vez que tenía un encuentro así con ella. Una sensación de culpa espantosa, como si le hubiera hecho un daño atroz o muy grave…..como si desearla estuviera mal y fuera capaz de dañarla por no saber controlarme. Aun que por otro lado y por muy raro que a mí me pareciese, a Chichí no parecía molestarle en absoluto ya que para ella fue un "regalo".

_-Oh, oh, oh…-_ Exclamé mientras estaba tumbado y descansando en unos de los sillones de cuero blanco de la sala principal de la casa, cuando mis ojos se fueron a mi entrepierna que no había parado quieta en toda la mañana. _– Creo que tengo que ir al baño a darme otra ducha de agua helada.-_ Dije yendo directo hacia el baño de mi habitación, mientras caminaba encorvado y con las manos tapando mi abultado miembro, que no hacía nada más que molestar.

Salí de la ducha algo más relajado y sin notar la baja temperatura de la época. Me había tapado la cintura con una toalla blanca, mientras que con otra secaba mi alborotado cabello. Aun con la toalla en la cabeza, me percate de que había dejado la puerta abierta de mi habitación y justamente en ese momento vi a Bulma pasar por allí. Desde Noche Buena no había coincidido mucho con ella y cuando nos cruzábamos, podía notar miradas de odio dirigidas hacia mí. Yo no sería muy perspicaz, pero sabía que Bulma estaba molesta conmigo y podía intuir porque. Quería habla con ella y esa era mi oportunidad. Sin perder ni una milésima de segundo, salí de mi habitación y fui directo a ella.

_-Eyyy, eyyy Bulma, espera podemos hablar_.- Dije inquieto al verla.

_-Pero que….¿qué haces medio desnudo?, ¿acaso quieres pillar un catarro ¿ no has notado el frió que hace?...Ahhh y mira como lo estas poniendo todo perdido de agua, ¡estas empapando la moqueta, animal!.-_ Dijo Bulma sorprendida al verme recién salido de la ducha, mientras yo sonreí rascándome la cabeza con una mano_.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_Dijo Bulma molesta mirándome con rencor y de brazos cruzados.

_-Bueno Bulma, es que quería que hablásemos. No sé porque, pero te noto como enfadada conmigo. Creo que….-_ Decía cuando Bulma me interrumpió.

_-Ya, eres gay. Lo sabia-_ Dijo Bulma contundente mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

_-Si es eso…yo…espera….¿¡QUE?...¡YO NO SOY GAY!, ¿Por qué todos pensáis lo mismo?-_Dije furioso y molesto.

_-Ah ¿no?, pues esa es la única explicación que encuentro para que me rechazases la otra noche. Escúchame bien….-_Dijo acercándose a mí de nuevo, de aquella forma tan extraña a pocos centímetros de mi rostro_.- Siempre he tenido a todos los hombres que he querido bajos mis pies, gracias a mi impresiónate belleza y sensualidad. Y nunca, nadie, pero nadie….a rechazado a Bulma Brief.-_ Dijo Bulma en voz baja y despacio muy cerca de mi oído, introduciendo a continuación la mano bajo mi toalla hasta agarrar mi…...

_-¡Eyyyyy!…..¡¿Pero qué haces?!-_ Dije atónito dando un respingo hacia atrás y muy nervioso_.-Pero…¡¿Bulma te has vuelto loca?!-_Dije boquiabierto y algo furioso.

_-Goku, te deseo. Quiero que me hagas el amor, que me hagas tuya y me lleves al cielo sobre ese perfecto cuerpo de acero-_Dijo Bulma mirándome de arriba abajo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. _-No dejo de pensar en ti….creo que te quiero, que siempre te he querido. Me case con el Saiya equivocado.-_ Dijo Bulma acercándose a mí de nuevo, mientras enredó sus manos en mi cintura y besaba mi cuello.

_-Bulma, Bulma aparta estate quieta por favor. –_Dije muy incomodo mientras notaba la mano de Bulma nuevamente introducirse bajo mi toalla. _– ¡Bulma te he dicho que me dejes!-_ Dije apartándola de mi con violencia hasta tirarla al suelo, producto de la desesperación_.- Lo siento…lo siento mucho de verdad-_Dije muy preocupado y arrepentido de haber sido tosco con ella, extendiendo mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

_-¡DEJAME!..-_ Dijo furiosa desde el suelo, dando un manotazo a mi mano extendida. _– Ahora…ahora lo entiendo todo….Es esa zorra ¿verdad?...¡Estáis liados!...Asquerosa mosquita muerta…-_ Decía Bulma maldiciendo aun desde el suelo.

_-Bulma, no sé de qué me hablas.-_ Dije atónito.

_-¿Ah no?, ¿acaso no es cierto?, ¿no es cierto que esa china repúgnate y tu estáis liados?...Dime que entre tu secretaria y tu solo hay una relación laboral…¡CONTESTA!...¿Cómo puedes preferirla a ella antes que a mí?-_Decía Bulma rabiosa con lagrimas en los ojos.

_- ¿Te estás refiriendo a Chichí? …si es así, entre Chichí y yo hay…hay….no sé lo que hay. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso contigo. _– Dije confuso_.- Bulma, tu eres una gran chica y te tengo mucho aprecio, pero no siento por ti lo que tú quieres que sienta. Para mis eres como una hermana, siempre lo has sido y te respeto aun mas por ser la esposa de mi primo. Creo que deberías hablar estas cosas con él…-_ Dije encogiéndome de hombros tratando de que Bulma entendiera.

_-Oiiiiggggrrr…¡ERES UN IMBECIL!, ¡Te oído!, ¡Y no voy a parar hasta que echen del gimnasio a esa zorra!-_Dijo gritando y levantándose del suelo echa una furia, para entrar en su habitación dando un tremendo portazo.

_Chichi:_

_-Yancha, yo quiero dejar…_-Decía decidida, cuando de repente el camarero me interrumpió para servir los platos que habíamos pedido.

_-Muy bien, disculpen por la espera. Señor aquí tiene sus__"enchiladas" de primero y para la Señorita su "arroz a la tumbada". Que aproveche-_ Dijo el camarero mirándome sonriente, mientras que yo al contrario le fulminaba con la mirada por haberme interrumpido ahora que me había armado de valor.

_-¿Decías cariño?-_ Me pregunto Yancha con la boca llena de comida.

_-Sí, decía que quiero que dejemos la rela…._ – Dije de nuevo cuando…

"_AY, AY, AY, AY, CANTA Y NO LLORES, PORQUE CANTANDO SE ALEGRAN CIELITO LINDO LOS CORAZONES…"._

Un grupo de cinco "Mariachis" fue a cantar justo a nuestra mesa, haciendo un ruido tremendO provocando que todo el restaurante nos mirase.

_-¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!-_ Pensé agobiada, mientras colocaba una mano sobre mis ojos avergonzada.

_-¡Chichi, no te escucho, dime que me querías decir!-_ Dijo Yancha gritando hablándome a través de los "Mariachis".

_-¡Yancha, que digo, que quiero dejar la relación. Que no te quiero!-_ Dije vociferando igualmente que Yancha por el escándalo de la música.

_-¡¿Cómo?!, ¡No te escucho bien!-_ Repetía Yancha con una mano puesta en su oído.

_- Ufff-_ Suspire agobiada, mientras los Mariachis seguían cantando. _– ¡Que quiero cortar contigo!-_ Dije dejándome la garganta gritando.

_-¡¿Qué?!-_ Volvió a decir Yancha con dificultades para oírme.

_- Que quiero…-_ Dije gritando más que nunca, cuando justo en ese instante, los Mariachis habían terminado de cantar y solo se me escucho a mi decir_…-¡QUE QUIERO CORTAR CONTIGO, POR QUE NO TE QUIERO Y NUNCA TE HE QUERIDO!._

Todo el restaurante nos miraba boquiabiertos sin decir nada, mientras yo solo quería que la tierra me tragase con la cara más roja que una guindilla.

_-Pero ¡¿qué?!-_ Dijo Yancha con la cara descompuesta.

_-Lo que has oído-_ Dije avergonzada.

_-¿Cómo que quieres dejarlo?, No, no lo acepto me oyes. Después…¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti!-_ Dijo Yancha cabreado y apretando la mandíbula, mientras abría las aletas de la nariz como un toro furioso.

_-Lo sé, y te estaré eternamente agradecida. Pero esta relación es una farsa, un engaño y yo no siento nada por ti. Solo agradecimiento.-_ Dije mirándole con ojos tristes para que entendiera también mi pesar.

_-No puedes dejarme entiendes…¡NO PUEDES!. ¡Y MENOS AHORA!, ¡SI ME DEJAS AHORA LO JODERAS TODO!-_Dijo Yancha colérico levantándose de su silla hasta encararme.

_-¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo que voy a joder?...Ahora más que nunca, no quiero estar contigo. No te entiendo y te estás comportando de forma muy agresiva_.- Dije sorprendida y con algo de miedo por su reacción.

_-Jajaja, ¿Cómo no voy a estar agresivo?, Durante todo este tiempo no has sido otra cosa que una ¡calienta braguetas!. "Ahora sí quiero, ahora no quiero"….No eres más que una perra… ¿Sabes qué?, siempre en el fondo he creído que te gusto que te violasen…quizás yo tenía que haber hecho eso para conseguir que te abrieses de piernas por fin …Te tenía que haber forzado hasta que me pidieses mas… ¡ZORRA!._ -Dijo Yancha ofendiéndome en lo más profundo de mi alma. Muy desengañada con él, me levante de mi silla con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas y le planté una tremenda bofetada hasta dejar marcada mi mano en su rostro.

_-No tienes ni idea hasta que punto estoy traumatizada y he sufrido con ese tema. y no solo me insultas, si no que te burlas de mi agresión. ¡Eres despreciable, no te quiero volver a ver más en mi vida!._ -Dije por último, tirándole un vaso de agua a la cara de la rabia que sentía.

Me fui del restaurante llorando y con un ataque de ansiedad, dejando atónito a todo el mundo que desde que nos cantaron los Mariachis, habían visto y oído la escena completa de nuestra ruptura.

Fui deprisa a mi apartamento y recogí mis cosas. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para seguir viviendo allí y ver a Yancha aparecer por la puerta de un momento a otro. Además todo allí me recordaba a él y quería empezar una nueva vida. Estaba tan decepcionada; todo este tiempo Yancha me había engañado, siendo una persona dulce y paciente, cosa que era totalmente mentira. Aun no me podía creer que me hubiera dicho esas cosas tan horribles.

_-Y yo que sentía remordimientos por haberle engañado besando a Goku…Maldito hijo de…..-_ Pensé rabiosa y triste portando una pesada maleta llena de ropa y cosas personales. Finalmente salí por la puerta del apartamento para nunca más volver.

_Goku:_

Aquel día era fin de año y Chichí llevaba sin aparecer por el gimnasio cinco días. Estaba desesperado y no solo por que se cumplía el plazo para terminar con el papeleo del gimnasio, sino que también la echaba de menos y me preocupaba su ausencia sin dar ni una explicación. Lo poco que conocía a Chichí me hacía sospechar que era muy raro el que se hubiera ido sin dar ninguna explicación, ya que no era propio de ella. Vi en su ficha de trabajo, el número de teléfono de su apartamento y me dispuse a llamar. Pero al igual que días atrás, nadie contestó al otro lado de la línea.

_-Maldita sea, porque no anote su número de teléfono móvil-_ Maldije en voz baja por mi torpeza.

Estaba muy intranquilo, pensando que quizás la amenaza de Bulma se hubiera cumplido y que mi tío, primo o hermano, hubieran despedido a Chichí por encima de mi autoridad. Eso sí que no se lo perdonaría jamás a Bulma.

Mire mi reloj y eran las nueve de la noche. En media hora empezaría otra estúpida reunión familiar para celebrar el año nuevo en la mansión, idéntica a la cena de Noche Buena de hacia unos días atrás.

Absorto en mis pensamientos, me distraía constantemente mi teléfono móvil que no paraba de sonar. Tenía unas veinte llamadas perdidas provenientes de la mansión, seguramente enojados por mi ausencia ya que en treinta minutos empezaba la cena y yo aun seguía en el gimnasio.

Salí a la calle para despejarme y sentir el aire fresco, ya que en un rato iría a la horrible cena de fin de año, cuando algo me distrajo. En aquella solitaria calle en donde estaba situada la puerta de atrás del gimnasio, vi a una mujer ataviada con un enorme abrigo estilo plumón negro hasta los pies, un gorro y guantes de lana. Aquello no tenía nada de extraño, solamente una mujer que tira la basura a un cubo de la calle y sale protegida del frió. Nada de extraño, si no fuera porque los movimientos de aquella mujer me parecían sumamente familiares. Yo no es que fuera muy observador, pero algo que nunca se me escapaba era el lenguaje corporal de alguien, ya que como experto en artes marciales es de suma importancia conocer los movimientos del contrincante. Y esa forma de caminar era sin duda de….

_-¿Chichí?-_ Dije en voz baja sorprendido, al ver a aquella mujer dejar la bolsa de basura en el cubo y alejarse.

Sin que se diera cuenta la seguí. Vi como se introdujo en un bloque de apartamentos cercano. Rápidamente y antes de que se cerrara la puerta de la entrada, la sostuve con la mano y me colé en el recibidor del edificio. Y una vez dentro, investigue en los buzones y "BINGO".

_-Chichi Mao, apartamento 3ºG, segunda escalera a la izquierda.-_ Dije para mi mismo satisfecho.

_Chichí:_

Aun que ya habían pasado cinco días desde que corte con Yancha, aun sus palabras dolían como un puñal al rojo vivo atravesando mi pecho. No sabía que aquello me podía dejar tan trastornada. Entre eso y la mudanza de apartamento, no tuve fuerzas para ir a trabajar.

_-Seguramente ya estaré despedida….Son muchos días sin ir a mi puesto de trabajo y no excusarme por ello.-_Pensé deprimida, mientras abría la cremallera de mi abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero_.- Lo siento tanto por Goku, tiene que estar pensando lo peor de mi, pero…pero si el supiera, si pudiera contarle lo que me pasa.-_ Pensaba cada vez mas afligida_.- Pero es demasiado complicado. No puedo llamarle y decirle: "Hola Goku soy Chichí, no puedo ir a trabajar porque hace tiempo me violaron y encontré a un novio que en realidad resulto ser un capullo y cuando cortamos porque estoy enamorada de ti, abrió viejas heridas que ya tenía cicatrizadas y estoy muy deprimida por ello". No, no puedo decirle eso_ –Pensaba yendo directa a la cocina de mi pequeño apartamento, cuando…

"_DING, DONG…"_

Escuche soñar el timbre de la puerta.

Asustada por la horas y pensando que en Noche Vieja todo el mundo estaría cenando con sus familias y no llamando al timbre de otras casas, conteste poniendo voz grave e intentando imitar a un hombre para despachar rápidamente a quien hubiera llamado.

_-¿Quién es?-_ Dije poniendo voz grave.

_-Ehhh… hola, perdón señor por molestar, pero, ¿vive ahí la señorita Chichí?-_ Dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la puerta.

_-¿Goku?-_ Dije sorprendida yendo rápidamente hacia la puerta para abrirle.

Cuando al fin abrí la puerta, en principio un poco torpe por los nervios, vi que no me había equivocado. Y estaba en lo cierto, era Goku el que estaba en el rellano del edificio con su típica cara sonriente.

_-¡Goku!-_ Dije muy contenta sin contenerme y saltando felizmente a sus brazos por la alegría de verle en mí casa.- _Perdón_.-Dije avergonzada, retirándome a continuación.

_-Hola Chichí…. es que pasaba por aquí….¿estás con tu novio?, quizás he interrumpido algo, lo siento.-_Dijo Goku con cara de preocupación, mientras estiraba el cuello para ver a través de mi si había alguien en mi apartamento.

_-No, no que va, estoy sola. La voz que has escuchado…bueno, es una larga historia jajaja-_Dije con las mejillas muy rojas, por la ocurrencia de poner voz de hombre para despistar maleantes_.- Bueno pasa, pasa a mi apartamento no te quedes en la puerta.-_ Dije feliz y sonriente mientras Goku se sentaba en el sofá que había cerca de la entrada.

_-¿Por qué no has venido a trabajar?-_ Me pregunto directo y sin rodeos no extrañándome la verdad, que fuera lo primero en preguntarme.

_-Bueno, quiero ante todo que me disculpes por no haberte dado antes una explicación, pero no estoy pasando por un buen momento. He cortado con mi novio, pero…..es mucho más complicado que eso….la verdad….bueno es muy complicado._- Dije notando como me empezaban a sudar las manos.

_-¿De verdad?, ¿has cortado con él?- _Dijo Goku con entusiasmo, carraspeando a continuación un poco avergonzado_.-Pero eso no te da derecho a no avisar de tu ausencia. Hoy es fin de año y las facturas…._-Dijo sin que le dejara terminar, ya que le interrumpí molesta por lo que acababa de escuhar.

_-Ahh ¿es eso?, ¿por eso has venido?.-_ Dije decepcionada. No me esperaba que Goku fuera a mi apartamento para "hacerme el amor", pero por lo menos esperaba que no solo buscara que le solucionara el tema del trabajo, si no que al menos yo le preocupase aunque fuera un poquito_.- Quiero que sepas, que antes de todos estos días de ausencia, dejé el tema de las facturas terminado en una carpeta verde encima de la mesa de tu despacho. Si no la has visto, es que estas ciego y que eres bastante lento_. – Dije furiosa sin poder ocultar mi frustración.

-_Upps, pues no había visto nada, jejejeje-_ Dijo Goku riendo avergonzado con, quitándole importancia al asunto como hacia siempre.

De repente, vi como Goku comenzaba a olisquear como un perrito captando el aroma de algo que le gusta.

_-¿A que huele?,¿ Estas cocinando algo?...Ummmm huele delicioso-_ Dijo Goku aspirando con los ojos cerrados.

_-Sí, estoy cocinando galletas. Antes de que vinieras estaba haciendo la masa_.- Dije apática.

_-¿Puedo probarlas?. Es que tú cocinas tan bien. -_Dijo Goku con cara de emoción, mientras se relamía.

_-Aun no están hechas, tengo que meterlas al horno. Tu quédate ahí quieto que voy a la cocina a seguir con ellas.-_ Dije señalándole de manera autoritaria mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

_Goku:_

Ya habían pasado diez minutos y me estaba impacientando. No dejaba de llegar a mi nariz, el dulce olor de la masa de las galletas y Chichí no salía de la cocina. Miraba hacia mí alrededor y observaba con detalle el apartamento de Chichí. Era muy diferente a mi casa, a la mansión. La casa era bastante pequeña pero muy acogedora. La verdad, no me importaría vivir en un sitio más pequeño como aquel apartamento y que estuviera al aire libre, donde pudiera entrenar y vivir entre la naturaleza lejos de los fríos muros de la ciudad.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la desesperación se apodero de mí y decidí levantarme del sofá e ir a la cocina.

Y allí estaba ella, inmersa en la preparación de más de dos docenas de galletas con toda la cocina pringada de harina. Batía la masa con energía, con una cuchara de palo dentro de un gigantesco bol.

La observaba sin que se diera cuenta y vi que dejo de batir la masa por el cansancio, mientras se limpiaba la frente con el brazo dejando un rastro de harina en su cara y cabello.

_-Te has manchado la cara-_ Dije divertido, acercándome hasta Chichí colocándome justo detrás de ella.

_-Ahhh, me has asustado no sabía que estabas ahí.-_ Dijo Chichí, dando un respingo_.-Perdona, ¿qué me has dicho?-_ Dijo girándose hacia mí, con toda la mejilla manchada de polvo blanco.

_-Nada que tienes harina, aquí y aquí.-_ Dije acercándome hasta ella, limpiando con mi mano suavemente su mejilla hasta retirar toda la harina mientras me miraba atónita y con los ojos muy abiertos, derramando la masa del bol sobre mis pantalones.

_-¡Hayyy lo siento, lo siento!-_Dijo Chichí muy angustiada, percatándose de cómo me había manchado casi toda la ropa_.- Dios mío, mira como te he puesto-_ Dijo preocupada tratando de limpiar mi ropa con un paño.

_-No te preocupes, la ropa se limpia y ya está, qué más da que la camisa sea de Valentino y el pantalón de Armani…a mí eso no me importa.-_ Dije sonriente cuando vi que toda su mano estaba llena aun de masa de galleta. _– Espera, aquí también queda masa.-_ La verdad no sé porque lo hice, pero agarre sus dedos y me los metí en la boca para saborear aquel pringue que aun olía delicioso_.- Ummm buenísima.-_Dije relamiéndome después de lamer sus dedos, notando como Chichí me miraba boquiabierta mientras suspiraba y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Y de repente, ella se lanzo a mi boca besándome con pasión hasta arrinconarme contra la encimera de aquella pequeña cocina. Pego fuertemente su cuerpo contra el mío, notando como sus pechos se aplastaban contra tórax. Sentía los acelerados latidos de su corazón al igual que los míos y otra vez aquella sensación extraña que siempre empezaba en mi entrepierna y recorría todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me hirviera la sangre. Desee besarla en cuanto la vi, pero controle mis impulsos y ahora podía recrearme con su boca y su tentador cuerpo.

Paramos de besarnos y Chichí comenzó a mirar mi cuello y pecho hipnotizada, hasta que note que yo también tenía pringue de galleta por varias partes. Después de un rato en los que Chichi seguía el recorrido con la mirada de las zonas en donde me había llenado de pringue de galleta, se acerco sacando ligeramente la lengua y comenzó a lamer la masa para limpiarla.

_-Ummmm…-_ Exclamé de placer cerrando los ojos, cuando note su cálida lengua en mi yugular dejando un rastro de saliva por todo mi cuello.

Chichí seguía besando mi cuello y jugando con su lengua sobre él, cuando la camisa se interpuso en el camino que marcaba la masa de galleta, que había bajo la tela. Como si pudiera leer su mente, comencé a desabrocharme con torpeza uno a uno los botones de mi camisa hasta que termine rompiéndola por los nervios y la excitación. Ahora, sin ningún impedimento Chichí lamía de nuevo mi piel hasta llegar al torso.

_-Ahhhhh…-_Gemía excitado tratando de contenerme para no hacer una locura, cuando al fin la lengua de Chichi se deposito en mi abdomen.

_-Ahora me molesta el pantalón para seguir.-_ Dijo Chichí de forma traviesa, posicionada en cuclillas desde suelo y mirándome a los ojos.

Ya no podía aguantarlo más era demasiada presión para mí y deje salir mi instinto animal. Sin duda Chichi estaba buscando que perdiera el control. Apreté la mandíbula y rápidamente, agarre a Chichi por el trasero abarcándolo con mis manos para subirla encima de la encimera de la cocina y llevar yo ahora la iniciativa.

Chichí enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura como el día en que estuvimos en mi habitación, para atraerme más hacia su cuerpo. Los dos respirábamos entrecortadamente y Chichí comenzó a mover sus caderas arriba y abajo muy sutilmente, rozando su entrepierna con la mía que iba a estallar. Me percate de que Chichí llevaba una falda muy corta, que hacía que notase más cerca su caliente y palpitante entrepierna a través de la tela de mi pantalón.

_-Ahhhhh….-_ Suspiraba Chichí en mi oído perturbándome por completo.

En ese instante no nos besábamos, solo nos mirábamos a los ojos bailando aquella danza extraña de movimientos rítmicos con nuestras cederás, mientas gemíamos cada vez más alto en función del aumento de los movimientos.

Chichí otra vez, volvió a besar mi cuello a la vez que sus manos recorrían mi pecho y espalda hasta agarrar mi trasero masajeándolo con energía. Ante esta nueva caricia, reaccione agarrando sus muslos que estaban alrededor de mi cintura, mientras los apretaba con fuerza para poder sentirla más cerca.

Mientras mordía la boca de Chichí y lamía sus labios y barbilla, mis manos fueron subiendo por sus muslos hasta que tope con su ropa interior. Chichi se alejo de mí un poco, como si hubiera hecho algo mal cuando me miro respirando dificultosamente y se quito la camiseta, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

_-Quiero que me arranques las braguitas-_ Dijo Chichí ordenándome severamente, cuando posteriormente introdujo su lengua en mi oído.

Aquello me hizo perder el poco juicio que me quedaba y no tuve más remedio de obedecerla, colando mi mano bajo su falda y dar un fuerte tirón a su ropa interior hasta romperla de cuajo.

Nunca en mi vida o al menos eso pensaba en aquel momento, había visto la entrepierna de una chica tan cerca. Curioso y atraído por el instinto, acerque mi mano notando el calor que desprendía. Me aventure un poco más, e introduje unos de mis dedos en aquel orificio que estaba ardiendo.

Me sorprendió la suavidad y humedad que había en su entrepierna, pero más me sorprendió la reacción de Chichí que automáticamente tras tocar un pequeño botón que sobresalía de su zona, comenzó a gemir muy alto y a arquear la espalda hacia atrás.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ Dije algo asustado pero con voz ronca por el deseo, ya que estaba enloquecido con todo lo que estaba viviendo.

_-Nada, solo…..solo que eres maravilloso.-_ Dijo Chichí respirando agitadamente.

Ver a Chichí gemir con los ojos cerrados, mientras me arañaba la espalda y movía sus pechos rápidamente de arriba abajo aun presos por una tela, me hizo definitivamente actuar de forma salvaje. Quise estar mas cómodo y que su piel se fundiese con la mía y para eso, tenía que deshacerme de los pantalones que me estaban molestando. Me los quite a toda prisa tirando de mi boxer hacia abajo, quedándome completamente desnudo notando como la mirada de Chichí se clavaba en mi durísima entrepierna.

Bese de nuevo a Chichí y la agarre por los muslos para atraerla hacia mí, cuando….

_-Eyyy espera Goku, espera-_ Dijo Chichí alterada y con cara de terror, poniendo una mano en mi pecho para pararme.-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Me pregunto asustada.

_-Pues…pues…la verdad no lo sé. Me estoy dejando llevar por lo que siento y tu….tu me haces sentir cosas muy raras_. – Dije sincero.

_-A mí también me pasa lo mismo contigo. Y quiero, deseo que esto pase….pero…voy a hacerte una pregunta…esto… ¿Esto ya lo habías hecho antes?-_Me pregunto Chichí, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

_-Pues sí. Eso creo….no me acuerdo muy bien. Creo que me emborrache y lo hice con una chica. Pero no me acuerdo de nada, es como si lo fuera a hacer por primera vez ahora._- Dije con la sinceridad más absoluta.

_-Jejejeje._- Comenzó a reír Chichí, dejándome desorientado. _– No te lo vas a creer, pero a mí me paso algo muy parecido. Yo también lo he hecho antes, pero no recuerdo nada de ese día….y además es complicado de explicar…. Yo he tenido novio hasta hace poco como sabes…pero él y yo…nada de nada….el sexo…fue con otro chico…del que no sé nada, ni quiero saber_.- Dijo por ultimo cambiando su rostro a una expresión triste.

_-Bueno y ahora….¿qué hacemos?, si te sientes mal lo dejamos y_...- Dije despistado y un muy excitado aun, cuando Chichí sin mediar palabra comenzó a acariciar mi miembro rodeándolo con su pequeña mano con suaves masajes que iban de arriba abajo mientras lamía mi cuello.

_-AHHHHH….-_ Gemí en voz alta provocando eco en su pequeño apartamento, cuando note la sensación más increíble y placentera que había sentido en mi vida.

_-Quiero que pase….y ¡quiero que pase ahora!-_ Dijo Chichí en mi odio cuando abrió sus piernas y colocó mi miembro en su entrada agarrándome otra vez por los glúteos.

Hipnotizado y loco de remate como si estuviera poseído, aspire el aroma de su cabello y me introduje con gran potencia dentro de Chichí con una fuerte envestida, aun sin saber realmente que estaba haciendo. Chichí gritó muy alto y clavo sus uñas en mi trasero mientras arqueaba su espalda, cuando al fin me sintió dentro de ella.

Otra vez comenzamos con aquel baile frenético de nuestras caderas, pero ahora era distinto. Ahora aquello me provocaba una sensación de éxtasis infinito que me hacia desear mas y mas. Sujete sus piernas por la cara interna de las rodillas y las separe aun más, para tener un mejor control de las envestidas y hacerlas más profundas. Chichí no paraba de gemir y gritar pero lejos de contenerme o asustarme por si le hacía daño, yo seguía acelerando los movimientos haciéndolos cada vez más profundos.

Chichí aun traía encima la ropa interior que sujetaba sus pechos y una minifalda tejana, que me estaban molestando para sentir mejor todo su ser. Sin pedir su aprobación, arranque las dos piezas de ropa de cuajo como había hecho aquella noche con más prendas.

Al ver libres sus pechos, no pude evitar el fijarme en ellos. Aquellas masas de carne turgentes y perfectamente redondas que no paraban de moverse había desterrado cualquier atisbo de cordura que hubiera en mi cabeza. Los agarre con mis grandes manos y los estruje sin piedad mientras Chichí me pedía más y más tentándome a devóralos para probar su sabor. Y así lo hice, lamí sus pechos mientras ella gemía cada vez más alto.

A esas alturas, ya no sabía que estaba bien o mal, solo estaba completamente chiflado por lo que Chichí me estaba haciendo sentir, mientras desnudos encima de la encimera de su cocina arrojábamos al suelo todos los utensilios que hubiera encima de esta provocando un tremendo desorden lleno de cacerolas, platos y ropa mezclada con harina.

Aquello había llegado a un punto de autentico delirio. Una sensación más intensa que nunca se estaba apoderando de mí, llenándome la cabeza de ideas absurdas y clave mis dientes en el cuello de Chichi apretando fuerte. La note temblar bajo mi cuerpo mientras gemía muy alto haciendo que yo también hiciera lo mismo.

_-OHHHHHHHHHH-_ Grite muy alto, cuando me derrumbe sobre el cuerpo de Chichí, quedándome en un completo relax.

Y de repente:

"_DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG"_

_-Feliz….feliz año Nuevo-_Dijo Chichi respirando con dificultad, mientras seguía con sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura.

_-Feliz año nuevo para ti también_.- Dije mirándola incrédulo por lo que acababa de pasar aun dentro de ella.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Holaaaaaaaaa, aquí estoy de nuevo jejejeje. Un poco tarde…¡lo sé! Mil perdones como siempre. Capi nuevo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Un besazo y millones de gracias por seguir ahí…¡NO ME LO MEREZCO!.

**Capítulo 13**

_Chichi:_

El sonoro reloj de pared que había colgado en el salón de mi apartamento, acabada de anunciar con sus doce campanadas la entrada de un nuevo año.

Aun no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder y seguía flotando en una nube, con Goku descansando y apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

_-¿Qué había sido lo que había dado lugar a todo esto?-_ Pensaba alucinando y sin aliento, mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Goku la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Tanto Goku como yo estábamos completamente desnudos y sobre la encimera de mi cocina.

–_Ohh Dios mío….¡Qué vergüenza!-_ Pensé una milésima de segundo después de alzar un poco más la vista y ver el redondo y bien formado trasero de Goku, con mis piernas enredadas encima de él.

Pero la verdad no me importaba, nada me importaba en ese momento estaba demasiado contenta y satisfecha como para sentir vergüenza o timidez.

_-¿Me he curado?...¡Ya no le tengo miedo ni asco al sexo!-_ Pensé extremadamente feliz mientras abrazada fuertemente a Goku que seguía recostado en mi regazo. No podía negar que desde hacía tiempo había deseado con todas mis fuerzas que aquello pasase y la verdad es que no me arrepentía ni en broma. Había sido una experiencia maravillosa e increíble. Ni repulsión, ni temor, ni angustia….solo placer y deseo, un intensísimo placer que me hizo llegar al éxtasis_._

_-Ummmhh-_ Suspire con los ojos cerrados y muy sonriente cuando Goku comenzó a hablar.

_-Chichi…siento, siento el desastre que he causado en tu cocina.-_ Dijo Goku en tono de disculpa, cuando efectivamente alce un poco más la vista y vi la tremenda catástrofe que se había organizado allí. Harina, masa pegajosa, platos rotos, sartenes rotas y más utensilios de cocina en mal estado, estaban esparcidos por el suelo como si hubiera entrado una manada de elefantes furiosos a la cocina para destrozarlo todo.

_-Ehhhhh….bueno no importa.-_ Dije con una pequeña sonrisa pero con cara de espanto al ver aquel desastre.

Poco a poco nos fuimos separando y no pudimos evitar el sonrojarnos y sonreír bobaliconamente, cuando nos vimos desnudos de nuevo.

_-Chichi, quería decirte que me ha gustado mucho tener sexo contigo. Ha sido increíble. -_ Dijo Goku tan directo como siempre_.-¿Pero no te habré hecho daño, verdad?._ _Perdóname si ha sido así, pero es que tú me haces sentir cosas que hacen que pierda el control sobre mí mismo y…..no me perdonaría el haberte lastimado_.- Dijo muy preocupado mientras yo tapaba mi desnudez con un delantal para estar más cómoda y menos avergonzada.

_-No te preocupes, ¡ha sido fantástico!.-_Dije acercándome a él dándole un profundo beso en los labios para calmar su angustia, cuando algo después de todo vino a mi cabeza y llamó mi atención. _-Goku, ….¿cómo sabias donde vivo?, me mude hace tan solo unos días y no le di la dirección a nadie. -_ Pregunté intrigada.

_-Te seguí…jejeje. Te has mudado muy cerca del gimnasio, ¿sabes?. Te vi tirar la basura.-_Dijo Goku feliz, como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento de su vida.

_-¿Pero qué hacías en Noche Vieja por el gimnasio?. ¿Acaso tu no tendrías que estar en una celebración parecida a la de Noche Buena?, ya sabes… en tu mansión-_ Pregunté otra vez intrigada sin entender nada.

_-¡Diantres!-_ Dijo Goku dándose una palmada en la frente. _– Supongo que estarán muy enfadados conmigo. La cena empezó a las nueve y media de la noche y ya son las doce y media….Eso son….¡tres horas de retraso!-_ Dijo contando con los dedos de la mano.

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿vas a ir?...Quizás estés a tiempo aun-_ Dije mientras recogía parte del desastre del suelo de la cocina.

_-Acompáñame tú.-_ Dijo Goku de repente.

_-¡¿QUÉ?-_ Dije sorprendida, arrojando al suelo de nuevo los trozos de platos rotos que había recogido.

_-Si Chichi, acompáñame. Así no serán tan duros conmigo cuando me vean aparecer.-_Dijo Goku emocionado.

_-Pero Goku, no, no puedo hace eso. Hay que ir de etiqueta y yo….tu rompiste el vestido que me regaló tu hermano Raditz.-_ Dije con las mejillas sonrosadas recordando cómo se rompió el vestido.

_-Vahh, eso no importa. Tú vienes conmigo que soy uno de los anfitriones de la cena y yo digo que nosotros dos iremos vestidos como nos dé la gana. ¿Por cierto tienes algo para mí?. Los pantalones aun me sirven, pero rompí mi camisa e ir desnudo ya me parece demasiado informal, ¿no crees?-_ Dijo Goku señalándose así mismo, cuando repare que aunque estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina el seguía completamente desnudo.

_Goku:_

Fue difícil convencer a Chichi, pero al final accedió a ir a la cena conmigo. Ataviados al fin con ropa deportiva, nos pusimos en marcha lo antes posible para ir a la cena de Noche Vieja montados en un taxi que nos dejaría en la puerta de la mansión en veinte minutos.

Una vez que paro el taxi llegando a su destino, me baje decidido viendo como Chichi estaba algo temerosa e indecisa a salir del vehículo.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ Le dije a Chichi extendiendo mi mano, para ayudarla a salir del auto.

_-Es que…tengo un poco de miedo. Seremos el centro de atención…..todos nos miraran…toda esa gente importante y millonaria….tu familia….tengo miedo de su reacción.-_ Dijo mirando hacia un lado, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

_-No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que vienes conmigo no tienes nada de que temer. Toda la reprimenda y reproches irán dirigidos a mí. No te preocupes.-_ Dije sonriendo, notando al fin la decidida mano de Chichí agarrar la mía para salir del taxi.

Acelerando el paso por los jardines de la entrada llegamos hasta la puerta principal de la mansión, cuando uno de los guardias de seguridad que custodiaba la puerta estuvo a punto de no dejarme entrar al no reconocerme.

_-¡Alto! ¿A dónde cree que va? Identifíquese.-_Dijo un guardia de seguridad alto y corpulento parecido a un gorila, pero con la cabeza afeitada y una gran perilla de chivo parando nuestro acelerado paso a modo de barrera con su mano.

_-¿Nappa?...soy Goku…¿Qué te pasa no me reconoces?-_ Dije confuso y con algo de indignación, al ver al veterano trabajador de la familia y guarda espaldas personal de Vegeta evitarme la entrada a mi propia casa

_-¿Señor Goku?...¡Lo siento perdone, perdone, perdóneme!…no le diga nada de esto a su tío ni a su primo o me despedirán.-_ Decía Nappa muy nervioso y preocupado, mientras intentaba excusarse_. -No sabía que era usted….¡que torpeza la mía!. Es que aquí fuera está todo muy oscuro y verle a estas horas no vestido….de etiqueta….no le he reconocido. Perdóneme.-_ Dijo Nappa, bajando la cabeza para disculpase de nuevo.

_-No pasa nada jejeje, haces muy bien tu trabajo. Pero…¿Qué haces tú esta noche aquí?. Yo creía que solo te encargabas de la seguridad personal de mi primo…¿No deberías estar dentro de la mansión con él?-_ Pregunté confuso.

_-Sí, así tendría que ser, pero esta noche se ha reforzado la seguridad y los veteranos vigilamos todos los accesos a la finca. No puede colarse ni un paparazzi….hoy su primo, dará una gran noticia._ -Dijo Nappa, sacando de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos mientras depositaba uno de estos en su boca para encenderlo.

_-Vaya….pues no sé de qué puede tratarse la verdad…En fin Nappa, nos estamos congelando y ¡me muero de hambre!. -_Dije sin darle importancia al tema de la noticia de mi primo, cuando al intentar entrar en la Mansión Nappa me paro de nuevo.

_-Señor Goku….perdone otra vez pero, ¿quién es la chica que lo acompaña?. No tengo más remedio que preguntarle por seguridad._ -Dijo mirando hacia Chichí, con cara desconfiada.

_-Tranquilo Nappa, ella estuvo aquí en Noche Buena. Trabaja conmigo es de confianza. Ella es….bueno es…es….Chichí.-_Dije presentando a Chichí, sin saber muy bien cómo definir quién era ella, si mi amiga, mi novia o que sabía yo. Al presentarla solo con su nombre, pude notar como ella me miro con cierta tristeza en sus ojos, pero ¿qué tendría que haber dicho?.

Una vez dentro de la estancia, Chichí se agarró de mi brazo fuertemente como si se estuviera protegiendo de algo.

_-Vaya, que miedo me ha dado el guarda espaldas de la puerta. Menuda cara de pocos amigos tiene._ -Dijo Chichi con tono asustado aun.

_-¿Quién?, ¿Nappa?, que va, pero si es de lo más simpático…pero si te reconozco que es algo brusco. Una vez un paparazzi estaba fotografiando a Vegeta en el aeropuerto y Nappa agarro su cámara convirtiéndola en polvo en dos segundos entre sus manos….¿a que es alucinante?-_ Dije entusiasmado.

_-Emmhh….si…muy simpático.-_ Dijo Chichi sonriendo con cara de susto.

Minutos después de pasear por la mansión, al fin llegamos a la sala en donde estaba mi familia y todos los invitados reunidos disfrutando de lo que quedaba de la cena de Noche Vieja.

Al girar la esquina para entrar en el salón, vi que Chichi y yo habíamos aparecido justo en el momento en el que mi primo Vegeta y Bulma estaban en pie levantados de sus asientos, mientras todos los presentes los miraban.

_-Quisiera comenzar este brindis, con una gran noticia que me gustaría compartir con todos los asistentes. Hoy en su gran día para mí y para toda mi familia. Puedo decir con orgullo que nuestra familia, nuestro clan…"Los Saiyas", no termina en los cuatro miembros que ahora lo forman, si no que se abre camino hacia nuevas generaciones. Generaciones futuras, que seguirán con nuestro legado…Con esto estoy orgulloso de comunicar, que mi esposa esta en cinta del que será mi primer hijo, mi sucesor. Brindo por mi primogénito, del que estoy seguro será un varón fuerte y orgulloso como su por él._ – Dijo Vegeta alzando su copa.

_-"BRINDEMOS"-_ Dijeron todos los comensales al unísono, mientras bebían de sus copas de champagne a continuación.

_-Goku….-_Dijo Bulma sorprendida al verme cuando se percató de mi presencia.

_-Hola jejeje-_ Dije avergonzado, cuando todos los invitados se giraron hacia donde yo estaba.

_-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DESFACHATEZ ES ESTA?,¡¿CÓMO TE PRESENTAS A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE?, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?-_ Dijo mi tío casi rojo de la ira al verme, dando un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa de la cena que retumbo en todo el salón.

_-Bueno yo estaba….bueno….perdí la noción del tiempo jejejeje.-_ Dije riendo nervioso, mientras trataba de justificarme.

_- ¡No tienes ni un ápice de vergüenza!,¡Por tu culpa, la cena se ha retrasado casi media hora por esperarte!.¡Me has abochornado a mí y a toda la familia!-_ Decía mi tío gritando delante de todos los invitados.

_-Lo siento…yo…-_ Decía cabizbajo otra vez intentando disculparme, cuando mi tío me interrumpió gritando de nuevo y con exabruptos.

_-¡Eres un memo y un payaso!, ¡la vergüenza de esta familia!. ¡No sabes lo que es la responsabilidad…no eres nada más que un estúpido y ridículo vago, con cero de inteligencia! .No te mereces ser un Saiya…-_ Seguía mi tío descalificándome, cuando una voz femenina se hazlo interrumpiendo.

_-¡Ya bastaaaa!. Deje de insultar a Goku, él no se merece este desprecio, ni sus descalificativos e insultos. –_ Dijo Chichí furiosa y apretando la mandíbula, encarando a mi tío, mientras un gran revuelo se había formado con todos los invitados cuchicheando y mirando hacia Chichí_.- No puedo creer que trate así a su sobrino….es…¡es indígnate!. Y por otro lado, quiero que sepa que Goku no tiene la culpa de haber llegado tarde a esta estúpida cena…la culpa la tengo yo. Él…él estaba conmigo, yo lo entretuve. –_Dijo por último Chichi mientras los cuchicheos de los invitados se hacían más sonoros.

_-Jovencita…¡¿Cómo osa hablarme en ese tono?!- Dijo mi tío colérico dirigiéndose a Chichí.– Un momento...su cara…su cara me suena. Usted estuvo cenando aquí en Noche Buena ¿verdad?...pero quien… ¿Quién es usted?-_ Preguntó mi tío cuando Bulma irrumpió.

_-Es la novia de Goku.-_ Dijo Bulma cruzada de brazos mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

_Chichí:_

Jamás en mi vida, pensé que sería presentada como novia de alguien de aquella manera tan accidentada.

Sé que no fue la mejor de las presentaciones, con toda aquella gente mirando y cuchicheando mientras el tío de mi "novio", que es lo más parecido a su padre, me gritaba enojado sin contar las miradas de odio y sonrisitas cínicas, que me lanzaba la nuera de este. Pero no podía quedarme quieta y no decir nada, mientras avasallaban con insultos al pobre Goku sin merecérselo. La sangre me hervía de la rabia y tenía que pronunciarme al respecto.

_-Perdona, pero tú no eres quien para presentarme o decir quién soy yo. Así que cállate.-_ Dije mirando con cólera hacia Bulma. Ella no iba a ponerme el cartel de "novia", sin haber hablado aun con Goku, de lo que "éramos" o lo que yo era para él.

_-Goku…a mi despacho…¡ahora!.-_Dijo don Vegeta el tío de Goku, en el mismo tono de enfado de antes.

_-Chichi tengo que ir con mi tío. Querrá hablar conmigo de todo este lio que se ha formado. No te preocupes, no tardaré mucho_. -Dijo Goku sonriéndome para que no me preocupase, mientras se alejaba con su tío, dejándome sola a merced de todos los invitados de la cena que me miraban fijamente.

En ese instante, una mano se posó en mi hombro haciendo que saltase por el contacto al estar desprevenida.

_-Menudo jaleo habéis montado-_ Dijo un sonriente Raditz a mi espalda.

_-Gracias a Dios-_ Dije poniendo una mano en mi pecho aliviada, al ver al hermano de Goku. Era el único en el que tenía un poco de confianza en ese momento, de entre todas aquellas personas_.- Hola Raditz…feliz año nuevo.-_ Dije sonriendo algo avergonzada.

_-Feliz año nuevo para ti también. ¿Cómo se os ocurre venir tan tarde? Es una falta de seriedad muy grave, que uno de los anfitriones de la cena llegue tarde o simplemente no asista. Parece que mi hermano no entiende que hay reglas que tiene que cumplir…Pero…puedo entender que haya llegado tarde, si dices que ha estado contigo.-_ Dijo Raditz mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos mientras sonreía.

_-Si bueno…no era mi intención.-_ Dije apartando la vista muy sonrojada.

_-Vayámonos lejos de todos estos ojos curiosos, ¿quieres?. Ven conmigo y me cuentas todo_. -Dijo Raditz mostrándome su brazo arqueado para que yo me enganchase de él.

Indecisa pero asqueada de ser el centro de atención de todos los invitados, accedí a irme con Raditz para perder de vista a toda esa gente.

_-¿A dónde vamos?, Goku me espera aquí en este punto de la casa. –_Dije preocupada por no ver más tarde a Goku.

_-Tranquila, vamos al jardín. Ya le he dicho a una de las sirvientas que le diga a Goku cuando termine, que estás allí.-_ Dijo aferrando mi brazo más al suyo.

Una vez que llegamos al jardín, Raditz soltó mi brazo para sentarse en un banco de piedra que estaba justo delante de un enorme estanque de agua, iluminado con luces rosadas.

_-Es precioso.-_ Dije asombrada al ver detenidamente el jardín al que me había traído el hermano de Goku. Aunque era de noche y el cielo estaba muy oscuro, eso no impedía ver los preciosos rosales y setos podados en forma de ángeles que adornaban la estancia iluminados por luces tenues que le daban un toque muy romántico al lugar.

_-¿Verdad que si? Este es mi lugar favorito de toda la casa. Aquí es donde vengo a pensar, a desconectar o simplemente a dejar la mente en blanco para encontrarme a mí mismo. Es un lugar muy bello que con tu presencia se ha hecho más bello aun.-_ Dijo haciendo que me sonrojase. _-Siéntate a mi lado.-_ Dijo Raditz haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo obedeciese_.-Dime…¿es cierto lo que ha dicho Bulma?-_ Me preguntó directo.

_-Pues…supongo que si ella lo dice será cierto. Y si luego quiere vender la exclusiva a las revistas, porque lo hará, no sé por qué tanta seguridad para que nadie se entere del embarazo…-_Decía, cuando Raditz me interrumpió.

_-No, no me refiero a eso. Goku y tu…¿estáis juntos?._ -Me preguntó Raditz sentándose más cerca de mí.

_-Pues…bueno…la verdad…no sabría que decir…aún no está nada claro_- Decía muy nerviosa por la indiscreta pregunta de Raditz, mientras miraba hacia abajo avergonzada y metía mis manos entre las rodillas juntándolas fuertemente_.-No te voy a negar que han pasado cosas….y cosas muy importantes entre nosotros pero….-_Decía sintiendo mi rostro arder por el bochorno, cuando una voz interrumpió gracias a Dios aquel momento.

_- Eyy Raditz, creo que al final no será necesario enseñarle el video al viejo para que desherede al imbécil de Kakaro…-._Decía aquella voz, cuando Raditz nervioso alzo también la voz.

_- Vegeta….si….si aquí estoy…estoy con Chichí…-_ Dijo Raditz, cuando al fin Vegeta apareció justo delante de nosotros.

_-Ahhh… hola "amiga" de mi primo. No sabía que estabas aquí…-_Dijo Vegeta mirándome con cara malhumorada.

_- Hola Vegeta. Feliz año nuevo y enhorabuena por tu paternidad_. -Dije sonriente.

_- Gracias…-_ Dijo Vegeta sin mucho entusiasmo. _-Raditz te estaba buscando, pregunté por ti y una sirvienta me dijo que estabas en este jardín….pero no me dijo que acompañado….cuando termine de hablar contigo recuérdame que la despida.-_ Le dijo Vegeta a Raditz.

_-¿Quieres hablar conmigo?-_ Le dijo Raditz a Vegeta_.-Esta bien, creo que es necesario que hablemos…las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado…-_Le dijo de nuevo Raditz a Vegeta, muy misterioso_.- Chichí, perdona que te deje sola,tengo cosas importantes que tratar con Vegeta. De todas maneras, Goku no tardará mucho en terminar de hablar con mi tío, no creo que estés mucho rato aquí sola. Buenas noches y disculpa_.- Dijo despidiéndose de mí mientras agarraba mi mano como de costumbre y la besaba sutilmente.

Me quedé sola en aquel jardín, mientras que esperaba a que llegase Goku. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en cuestión de horas. La despedida del año anterior y la entrada de año nuevo, habían sido de lo más interesantes. Sobre todo la despedida.

_-Ayyyy-_ Suspire al recordarnos a Goku y a mi haciendo el amor, mientras las doce campanadas nos anunciaban la llegada del año_.- ¿Qué sentirá el por mí?-_ Aquella cuestión vino de golpe a mi cabeza. Yo tenía clarísimo que estaba profundamente enamorada de Goku y ahora más que nunca, después de lo sucedido pero ¿y él?. Tendría que tener con él esa charla.

Inmersa en mis pensamientos algo muy curioso me distrajo….

"_GUAU….GUAU….GUAU"_

Pude oír unos ladridos a lo lejos, sentada en aquel banco de piedra en el jardín. Escuchar a un perro ladrar en la inmensidad de la noche sería algo de lo más normal, de no ser porque aquellos ladridos me resultaron de lo más familiares. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la nostalgia y las ganas de verle de nuevo pudieron conmigo…

_-¡Biscuit…BISCUIT…BISCUIT!-_Grite con todas mis fuerzas llamando a mi perrito, al que no veía desde hacía dos años.

Y no lo pude creer, cuando ya mi garganta estaba rota de gritar, como efectivamente el que se presentó corriendo a toda velocidad al ser llamado, no era otro que mi perro Biscuit.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola a todos! Aquí está la desaparecida de Rakeloka que ha vuelto….siii desde 2011 jejeje.

Bueno disculpas como siempre que no aceptareis, pero yo os las doy. Siento muchísimo mi ausencia, pero he tenido muchísimos problemas personales que ya me acompañaban antes de "dejar tirada" la historia.

No quiero entrar en detalles, solo quiero que me disculpéis y que sigáis si aun tenéis curiosidad y os gusto, leyendo mi fic, que prometo voy a terminar.

También quería comentar, que aproveché y le di un repaso a todos los capítulos, arreglando faltas de ortografía y sintaxis para que la redacción sea más depurada. Además he cambiado y añadido a los capis algunas cositas.

Sin más, espero que disfrutéis del capi y miles y miles y miles de besos a todos. Y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que me animaron a seguir con la historia. Gracias de corazón.

Capítulo 14:

_Goku:_

Estaba encerrado con mi tío en su despacho, sin que él pronunciase palabra alguna. Había un tenso e incomodo silencio entre los dos que casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo. No me atrevía a decir nada y estaba esperando a que se dirigiese a mí de una vez para soltar toda su furia, pero nada. Él seguía de espadas, mientras se preparaba un whisky del mueble bar.

_-¿Quién es esa chica?-_ Dijo mi tío secamente aun de espaldas, formando por fin una frase y rompiendo el silencio.

_-Ella es…Chichi…es la chica que se encarga de la parte contable del gimnasio…ya sabes de lo que antes se ocupaba Raditz-_ Dije balbuceando algo tímido, ya que mi tío me imponía bastante y más cuando estaba furioso.

_-Sí, la recuerdo aquí en Noche Buena con un vestido rojo….hay que reconocer que la chica es bastante es atractiva.-_ Dijo mi tío girándose para estar cara a cara conmigo, mientras bebía de su whisky. -_Pensé que era amiga de Raditz._-Dijo depositando su vaso vacio sobre la mesa, de un golpe.

_-Pues no, no es amiga de Raditz_- Recalque molesto ante aquella afirmación.

_-Así que te estás acostando con ella, ¿no es así?_- Dijo mi tío apoyando los puños de manera furiosa sobre la mesa.

-_Bueno….yo...-_ Dije sonrojado y esquivado la mirada de mi tío ante aquella pregunta tan indiscreta.

-_No quiero que sigas viendo a esa chica, la quiero lejos…lejos de nuestro entorno y de nuestra familia_- Dijo mi tío rotundo-

-_Pero…pero…¡yo no voy a hacer eso!_- Le reproché molesto a mi tío.

_-No tienes ni idea del bochorno que tú y tu amiguita, nos habéis hecho pasar a toda la familia y más en un día como hoy. Hoy hemos anunciado que nuestra familia crece y que dentro de poco habrá un nuevo miembro…¡una noticia de suma importancia, como para ser pisoteada! Y tú...tú te presentas aquí a la hora que te da la gana, saltándote todas las nomas y no solo eso…¡Si no que esa chica tan descarada se permite el lujo de gritarme y desafíame! ¡Gritarme a mí! ¡Y delante de todos nuestros invitados!...¿¡Acaso sabes la gravedad de su acción!?.¡Me he sentido humillado por una jovenzuela!, ¡¿a qué altura crees que he quedado?!_- Dijo mi tío gritando e histérico.

_- Te pido disculpas en su nombre, pero Chichi es una chica con mucho carácter y me estaba defendiendo. Ella no pretendía faltarte el respeto ni insultarte…ella no es así.-_ Dije para tratar de disculpar a Chichi, aun que fuera difícil.

_-Debe de ser muy buena en la cama, para que te tomes tantas molestias en defenderla…. es muy raro que alguna vez me reproches cuando te hablo. Siempre estas alelado y en este caso...te estás implicando demasiado_.- Dijo mi tío mordazmente_.- Dejémonos ya de tonterías…escúchame bien Goku, esa chica mañana mismo estará despedida. No volverá a aparecer por el gimnasio, ni como trabajadora ni como alumna, me encargare personalmente de que no vuelva a acercarse por allí. Y ya hablaremos de tu comportamiento….estoy harto de que hagas en esta casa todo lo que te dé la gana….eres una vergüenza._ -Dijo mi tío dando de nuevo un puñetazo sobre la mesa_.- Y si no lo cumples….ya puedes olvidarte de esta familia_. _No pondrás un pie en esta casa y serás ignorado sin ningún recurso económico…te daremos la espalda. ¿Has entendido?_. -Terminó de decir mi tío mientras se preparaba otro Whisky.

_-¡JA!, no me asustan tus amenazas. Voy a seguir viendo a Chichi_.- Dije encarando por primera vez a mi tío.

_-¿Cómo?...¡¿Qué estás diciendo estúpido?!-_ Dijo mi tío colérico y con los ojos desencajados.

_-Si…como oyes. Voy a seguir viéndola. Estoy harto de tanta norma y represión de esta casa. Y si me tengo que ir de aquí y no volver, lo hare. No me importa el lujo y el dinero…yo siempre he sido feliz sin nada de esto. ¡Odio pertenecer a esta familia!.-_ Dije tajante, cuando vi como mi tío empezó a respirar ahogadamente y jadeaba poniéndose una mano en el pecho_.- ¿Tío?…tío Vegeta..¿qué te pasa?_- Dije asustado y nervioso cuando vi como mi tío se desplomaba cayendo al suelo con gesto de dolor.

_Chichi:_

_-¡Ayy dios mío, no puedo creer que seas tú!-_ Dije llorando de emoción al ver a mi perrito allí_. –Biscuit, te he echado tantísimo de menos ¿pero qué haces aquí?, ¿de dónde has salido?.-_ Dije atónica y sorprendida, mientras lo abrazaba contra mi pecho.

Biscuit no paraba de saltar de alergia, mientras movía el rabito y lamia mis manos. Estaba claro que era él. Mi cabeza era un mar de dudas, no entendía nada. ¿Cómo había aparecido justo allí en la mansión de los Saiya y dos años después?.Algo se le estaba escapado a mi cabeza.

Pero justo encontrándome entre emocionada y confusa por tener a Biscuit conmigo, un gran alboroto se empezó a escuchar proveniente del interior de la mansión y un sonido de alarma de ambulancia se empezó a escuchar a lo lejos.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ Exclame alertada, levantándome rápidamente del banco de piedra del jardín, en donde estaba sentada con Biscuit en mi regazo. _–Goku…-_Dije ahogadamente y preocupada poniendo una mano en mi boca, yendo hacia la casa.

Quise entrar pero no pude, ya que numerosas personas se encontraban en la puerta principal de la mansión y los guardias de seguridad cortaban el paso.

Minutos después, la ambulancia había llegado hasta la finca y de ella salieron varios enfermeros a toda prisa portando una camilla.

_-Apártense, apártense,…dejen pasar a los sanitarios_-Decía un guardia de seguridad, para apartad a los invitados curiosos que bloqueaban la puerta principal.

_-¿Chichi que ha pasado?-_ Escuché una voz preocupada, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

_¡Raditz!_.- Dije cuando me gire al verle.- _No lo sé…de repente he escuchado una ambulancia y se formado este alboroto. Espero que no haya pasado nada grave_.- Dije muy intranquila.

_-Y…¿y ese perro?_.- Dijo Raditz con cara de interrogación señalando a Biscuit.

-_Ahhh …jeje, este es Biscuit. Te parecerá un poco rara esta historia, pero se perdió hace dos años y lo he encontrado esta noche…en vuestra casa. ¿No es sorprendente?-_Dije sonriendo.- _¿Cómo es que estaba aquí?, ¿lo cuidabais vosotros?-_ Pregunte curiosa.

_-Yo no he visto a ese perro en mi vi…-_Dijo Raditz, cuando Biscuit empezó a gruñir y a ladrar en dirección hacia él.

_-Ya, ya Biscuit ¿Qué te pasa?._- Dije regañando a mi perrito, cuando este no paraba de ladrar a Raditiz, hasta abalanzarse sobre él para morderle_. ¡Biscuit, no!_ .-Dije gritando sorprendida por su reacción.

_-¡Ahh, me ha mordido!-_ Dijo Raditz molesto, con una profunda herida sangrante en su mano.

_-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Raditz_. Dije disculpándome muy avergonzada por el comportamiento inesperado de Biscuit. –_Lo siento. Biscuit es un perro muy tranquilo, él nunca mordería a nadie. Supongo que en estos dos años habrá cambiado un poco._ –Dije aun abochornada.

-_Estúpido perro_.- Gruño Raditz furioso.-_Tan estúpido como aquel perro que no paraba de molestar el día que …_..-Decía Raditz parando de golpe, mientras me miraba confuso y sonreía.

Lo mire muy extrañada ante aquello, cuando la camilla que había entrado en la mansión minutos antes, salió apresuradamente con varios enfermeros corriendo al lado y un paciente tumbado sobre ella.

_-¿Tío Vegeta?-_ Dijo Raditz con cara descompuesta al reconocer al paciente.

Y efectivamente, era el tío de Raditz y Goku el que estaba en esa camilla. Tenía la cara tapada por una bomba de oxigeno, pero se apreciaba a la vista que era él.

Goku:

Me levante temprano, aquella noche no pude casi pegar ojo. Me vestí con ropa deportiva y baje a la cocina para desayunar. Una vez en la cocina, vi encima de una de las mesas los periódicos del día y en todos ellos en portada, estaba la noticia del infarto de mi tío. No me podía quitar de la cabeza que aquello fue por mi culpa.

En ese instante Bulma entro en la cocina, después de haber estado toda la noche en el hospital con mi primo y mi hermano, acompañando a mi tío.

_-Hola_- Dijo Bulma dejando su bolso encima de la mesa.

_-Bulma, ¿Qué tal esta mi tío?-_ Dije preocupado e inquieto.

_-Está bien, no te preocupes en dos semanas le dan el alta. Pero tiene que llevar una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos. Si no, las consecuencias podrían ser fatales_. – Dijo Bulma preocupada y con cara de estar cansada de no haber pegado ojo y además en su estado.

_-Ufff menos mal_- Resople aliviado, cuando mire a Bulma y un segundo después a su vientre.- _Bulma yo….no te he dicho nada, no he tenido la oportunidad...pero quiero que sepas que me alegro mucho de que vayas a ser mamá…de verdad, me alegro mucho_.- Dije sonriendo olvidando por un momento la tirantez entre los dos.

-_Gracias…la verdad y si te soy sincera ha venido de improvisto, no estaba buscando ser la madre de este bebé._ – Dijo Bulma, poniéndose una mano en su abdomen con cara melancólica.

_-Qué alivio siento al saber que mi tío Vegeta está bien._- Dije sonriendo pero con cara triste y cambiando de tema drásticamente, para no ahondar más en el tema de su embarazo, ya que aun había bastante tensión entre los dos.

-_Ya…demasiado bien se encuentra….después del escándalo que organizasteis esa desvergonzada y tu anoche._-Dijo Bulma, cruzada de brazos y con resentimiento en sus palabras.

_-Bulma, no era mi intención provocar el escándalo de anoche…ni la mía, ni la de Chichi. Y no creas que no me siento mal por como pasaron finalmente las cosas. Pero ¿qué podía hacer yo?, ¿Qué puedo hacer?-_ Dije mirando a Bulma con cara de desesperación.

_-Pues para empezar y como he dicho antes, no dar disgustos a tu tío. Mira, no sé lo que hablasteis en el despacho para que le diera el ataque al corazón, pero sin duda no fue algo agradable. Tu tío podría empeorar y llegar hasta morir si se le hace la contra. Así que por una vez, haz caso a lo que se te dice o lamentaras las consecuencias_. –Dijo Bulma advirtiéndome de manera catastrófica_.-En fin…voy a descansar, lo necesito. Vegeta quiere que este sana para que su hijo crezca fuerte…ahora que llevo a su primogénito en mi interior, es cuando se preocupa por mi._-Dijo mientras agarraba su bolso y salía de la cocina.

Me quede un rato pensando en las palabras que había dicho Bulma y en lo que ayer me dijo mi tío antes de que le diera el infarto y no me gusto nada a la conclusión que llegue.

_-Tengo que dejar de ver a Chichi…o mi tío… podría morir_- Pensé angustiado.

Chichi:

El año no había hecho más que empezar y ya había puesto mi vida casi patas arriba. Fui presentada con fatídicas consecuencias como su novia en sociedad y había recuperado a Biscuit. Toda una locura.

Me sentía sumamente feliz en mi apartamento viendo a Biscuit dormir plácidamente, en su improvisada cama. En cuanto abriesen las tiendas, le compraría un millar de cosas para su cuidado, como las que él tenía antes. Aún me preguntaba sin entender, como había aparecido en la mansión de los Saiya y donde había estado estos dos años.

También no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido en casa de Goku. Su tío, aquel hombre tan desagradable y grosero, había sufrido un ataque y no supe nada de Goku después de aquello.

Quise hablar con él, pero era imposible localizarle. Pensé es que lo más lógico, es que estuviera en el hospital acompañando a su tío y no podía atender a mis llamadas, ni a las de nadie.

Necesitaba ver a Goku y charlar con él, había muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Así que para no pensar y mantenerme ocupada en otras cosas que no fueran Goku y todas las incógnitas que rondaban mi mente, limpie el apartamento después de cómo había quedado lleno de harina y masa pegajosa tras el momento de pasión desenfrenada con Goku..

Al cabo de dos horas de profunda limpieza, decidí darme una ducha ya que sude bastante, empleándome duramente en la faena.

Y cuando estaba metida dentro de la ducha con jabón hasta en los ojos, escuche mi teléfono móvil sonar.

Salí apresuradamente de la ducha, sin agarrar ninguna toalla y con el cabello lleno de espuma, cuando pude alcanzar mi teléfono móvil, casi a punto de terminar la llamada.

_-¿Si?-_ Dije intrigada al no ver datos del interlocutor en la pantalla del móvil y jadeante por la velocidad.

_-Hola…hola Chichi_- Dijo una voz un poco desanimada al otro lado.

_-¿Goku?... ¿Goku eres tú?-_ Pregunté entusiasmada sin reconocerle muy bien.

_-Si Chichi soy yo_.- Dijo Goku en el mismo tono de antes.

-_Goku, ¡que alegría escucharte!. ¿Qué tal se encuentra tu tío?, ¿está bien?. He leído en los periódicos que ha sido un infarto_.- Pregunte preocupada.

-_Sí, esta mejor. Escucha Chichi…te he llamado para decirte algo...Estas…estas despedida…no vuelvas más al gimnasio_. –Dijo de repente Goku de forma rotunda.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola todos! Capi nuevo en tan poco tiempo…siii. He de aprovechar el tiempo libre y la inspiración.

A la historia le va quedando muy poquito y todo será desvelado….

En este capi hay muchas emociones y ¡lemon!.

Espero que lo disfrutéis. Un saludo y muuuuchos besos a todos.

Capitulo 15

_Goku:_

_-¡¿Qué?!...Goku…¿esto es una broma?-_ Decía Chichi al otro lado del teléfono notablemente alterada.

_-No Chichi…lamentablemente no lo es. Yo…lo siento pero no puedes seguir trabajando a mi lado._ –Decía realmente apenado, notando como era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.

_-No entiendo a que viene esto…¿Podemos vernos y hablar?...Sé que falte varios días al trabajo, pero ya te explique ayer cual fue el motivo ….y no pareció importarte mucho…pero de todas maneras…¿qué clase de locura es esta?. No te entiendo. Nos vemos y hablamos ¿ok?-_ Decía Chichi confundida, tratando lógicamente de buscar una explicación.

_-No Chichi, no comprendes….¡no podemos vernos más!-_Dije alzando la voz fruto de la desesperación para que Chichi entendiera.-_Lo siento mucho. Mañana puedes venir a recoger tu despido_. -Dije abatido.

_-Goku…. estoy alucinando…pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué ha pasado?...sé que algo ha ocurrido, estoy segura. Tienes que decírmelo_.- Dijo Chichi con mezcla de suplica y desesperación_. -Si no quieres que vuelva a trabajar en tu gimnasio, ok…adelante. Pero no me saques de tu vida, no me digas que no quieres verme mas por qué no te creo…Te conozco de hace poco tiempo, pero es como si te conociera de toda la vida….sé cómo eres, como sientes y por eso mismo sé, que lo que paso ayer en mi cocina fue de verdad-_Decía Chichi con un hilo de voz cada vez más débil, percibiendo como esta se quebraba.

-_Mañana además de tu despido, podrás recoger un cheque con la indemnización_.- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, sintiendo como el corazón se me iba arrugando por momentos.

_-¿Qué?...¡No quiero tu asqueroso dinero!-_ Dijo Chichi gritando, colgando la llamada a continuación.

Me quede un segundo con el terminal de teléfono que había en la cocina pegado a la oreja, mientras escuchaba los tonos de llamada finalizada.

Me sentía mal, realmente mal. No me había parado a pensar en lo que sentía por Chichi, pero aquella punzada fuerte en el pecho y aquel dolor en el estomago, me decían que ella era más importante para mí de lo que pensaba.

No vería mas a Chichi, ni la tendría cerca, ni la podría besar…nunca más…pero si no hacia aquel gran sacrificio, mi tío podría empeorar y llagar a morir.

En ese momento, mi primo Vegeta entro por la puerta como un huracán, derribando todo a su paso.

_-¡Tú!…¡asqueroso hijo de puta!…-_Dijo colérico directo hacia mí. _- ¡¿Por qué mi padre esta así?!, ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!. Escucha, sea lo que sea que te haya dicho esa zorra..¡Miente!-_Dijo Vegeta fuera de sí, tirando una silla de la cocina al suelo.-_Fuiste tú solito el que lo hiciste…nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver…¡Fuiste tú!._- Volvía a decir Vegeta tirando una jarra de agua contra el suelo.

_-Vegeta…¿de qué me estás hablando?-_ Dije confuso y sorprendido al verle así.

_-¡¿Qué de que estoy hablando?!, lo sabes muy bien estúpido…¡no te hagas el imbécil!. La chica al fin lo ha recordado y te ha contado una versión falsa para engañarte y decírselo todo a mi padre…¡poniéndome en su contra! …quieres quedarte con toda la herencia ¿verdad?...¡tú y esa puta queréis quedaros con todo!-_ Dijo vegeta al fin encarándome.

-_Pero…te repito que no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas…¿Qué te pasa?-_ Dije atónito. -_Tu padre se enfado mucho porque según él, Chichi le humillo. Y quería….quiere, que deje de verla. Yo me negué, no hice nada más._-Dije molesto y mirando a Vegeta desconcertado.

Vegeta respiraba agitadamente y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, con la mandíbula apretada.

_-Aún esta inconsciente….y espero por tu bien que cuando mi padre despierte, lo que me has dicho sea cierto. No te metas en mi camino Kakarotto…quedas advertido._ – Dijo señalándome de manera desafiante, dando media vuelta para desaparecer.

_Chichi:_

Al día siguiente de mi conversación telefónica con Goku, fui al gimnasio como de costumbre pero no a trabajar, si no esta vez a recoger mí despido.

Algo raro estaba pasando, mi intuición me lo decía.

Subí por las escaleras que llevaban hasta el despacho de Goku y gire el pomo de la puerta, pero está estaba cerrada con llave.

_-¿Pero qué?..Goku…¿Goku estás ahí?-_ Dije casi aporreado la puerta y girando el pomo sin éxito.

Seguí llamando a Goku, pero nada. Nadie contestaba y el despacho definitivamente estaba cerrado.

_-Vale, vale….esto ya está siendo de mal gusto-_Dije suspirado y apretando los dientes por el enfado.

Enojada baje de nuevo hasta la planta principal, cuando sentí ganas de ir al baño.

_-Me tomo las molestias de venir aquí y Goku ni me da la cara_-. Mascullaba refunfuñando, cuando entraba en los vestuarios en donde estaban los baños de los alumnos.

Una vez salí del lavado, pase de nuevo por los vestuarios y vi que sin darme cuenta, me había metido en la zona de caballeros.

_-Dios mío, estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me he fijado en donde me he metido_.- Pensé abochornada acelerando el paso, cuando vi que alguien estaba en una de las duchas.

Sin hacerlo para nada a posta, vi por la esquina del ojo el trasero del hombre que se estaba duchando y por un momento creí reconocer. Sacudí la cabeza ante aquel disparate y seguí el paso.

_- Perdón-_ Dije avergonzaba, mientras salía del vestuario a toda prisa.

_-¿Chihi?-_ Dijo aquel hombre saliendo de la ducha desnudo y mojado.

_-¿Goku?…¡ayy dios mío tapate!-_ Dije ruborizada y cubriendo mis ojos con las manos, como si no lo hubiera visto antes desnudo.

_-Ehh si lo siento jejee, me emocione_- Dijo Goku sonriendo, mientras descolgaba una toalla y se la anudaba a la cintura. _-Habías venido a por tu despido ¿verdad?.-_Dijo acercándose hasta llegar a mi altura.

_-Si-_. Dije escueta sin mirarle, evitando así que cruzásemos la mirada.

_- No creí que vendrías tan pronto, así que me di una ducha después de entrenar_. – Dijo levantando el brazo para echarse un spray desodorante. –_No es algo que urja, tenias todo el día para venir_- Dijo finalmente con esa sonrisa bobalicona que lo hacía tan encantador.

_-A mi no tienes que decirme cuando ir a un sitio, o lo que urge o no urge. Yo hare lo que me dé la gana…tu ya no eres mi jefe…¿no es así?.-_ Dije finalmente mirándole, de manera furiosa.

_-Si tienes razón, yo solo quería que no te tomases molestias para esto….Lo siento Chichi, pero esto tiene que ser así_. -Dijo Goku cambiado su expresión despreocupada a una triste.

_-Pues no entiendo nada ¿sabes?, no entiendo como de la noche a la mañana, hacemos el amor y luego me dices que bye bye…No creía que fueras de esos…-_Dije sintiendo como sin tenerlo previsto por el orgullo, mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. _–He sido tan tonta… claro, como un niño rico como tú, viniendo de la familia que viene, iba a estar con alguien tan poca cosa como yo.-_Dije entrando en llanto.

_-Chichi…no, para por favor para, no puedo verte así. No soporto que llores, me duele el pecho cuando lo haces_-. Dijo Goku abrazándome contra su desnudo y aun húmedo pecho_. – Tú no eres poca cosa…eres la chica mas especial que conozco. Eres lista, fuerte y cariñosa…eres genial. Además cocinas de maravilla-_ .Dijo, cuando yo al escuchar aquello, me separe de sus brazos enfadada y lo empuje. _–Eyy, eyy que lo último lo dije en broma…aun que es cierto también_-. Dijo Goku sonriendo nervioso, mientras me abrazaba de nuevo.

_-Entonces…¿Por qué quieres que salga de tu vida?-_Dije levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

_-Ufff-_ Resoplo Goku agobiado_.- A mi tío…a mi tío le dio un infarto por mi culpa. Cuando entre con él en su despacho después de nuestra aparición en la cena, me exigió que dejara de verte y yo me negué. Entonces discutimos de manera acalorara y él se empezó a sentir mal, hasta que le dio el ataque. Me dejo muy claro que quería que no trabajases más aquí y que salieras de mi vida._ – Dijo Goku mirándome con cara de preocupación.

_-Goku…eso es horrible. Lo siento…lo siento mucho_- Dije comenzando a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez sintiéndome culpable y miserable.

_- Chichi, por favor, no hagas eso no lo soporto_- Dijo Goku abrazándome más fuerte que antes contra su pecho_. –Bulma me dijo que la salud de mi tío es delicada y que si tiene más sobresaltos podría morir.-_ Dijo Goku suspirando al final.

_-Entonces supongo…¿Qué esto es una despedida?-_ Dije sintiendo como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, mientras Goku asentía con la cabeza_. –Espero que tu tío se mejore pronto_.- Dije separándome de su pecho, mientras entraba en un profundo llanto. _–También quería darte las gracias…no entenderás el porqué, pero gracias a ti he podido enterrar una cosa que me hizo mucho daño en el pasado. Además ha sido una verdadera suerte el haberte conocido…Solo me queda decir…adiós-_ Dije extendiendo mi mano, cuando un muy triste y devastado Goku, agarro mi mano para despedirse. _–Espero que tengas mucha suerte en tu vida.-_ Dije aun con lagrimas en los ojos dando media vuelta para irme de allí, cuando de repente….

_-Chichi espera.-_ Dijo Goku agarrándome del brazo para girarme y lanzarse a mis labios para darme un profundo beso.

Aquel beso como todos sus besos, estaba lleno de pasión y fuerza. Una fuerza animal que me dejaba sin aliento.

Yo correspondí a aquel beso con la misma pasión, mientras daba un salto y me embrollaba alrededor de su cintura para que el me sostuviera por el trasero.

Goku iba caminando hacia atrás conmigo encima, mientras nos besábamos cada vez con más intensidad, hasta meternos dentro de una de las duchas.

Nos separamos un instante jadeando y respirando ahogadamente, cuando desate lentamente la toalla de su cintura, hasta tirarla al suelo. Goku estaba completamente desnudo y yo me empecé a desnudar para "solidarizarme" con él, mientras nos besábamos nuevamente.

Ninguno de los dos podía evitar lo que iba a ocurrir de nuevo, aquella fuerza de atracción era tan potente que nada podía pararla, sin ni siquiera reparar en que estábamos en los vestuarios del gimnasio y que cualquiera podría entrar de un momento a otro.

Una vez desnudos, podía notar en toda su plenitud la suave y calidad piel de Goku. Yo acariciaba despacio y recreándome, sus tonificados brazos, pecho y abdomen. Por otra parte, Goku no paraba de besarme. Ahora lo hacía de manera más dulce, con pequeños besos bajando de mi boca a la barbilla hasta bajar por el cuello y recorrerlo entero. Siguiendo aquel camino de besos por mi piel, se topo con mi pecho y se separo un poco de mi, para mirarlo con perspectiva.

Pude notar como su respiración se iba haciendo más pesada y puse una mano en su pecho para notar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, encendiéndome cada vez más. Goku inclino su cabeza y siguió con sus besos pero esta vez, sacando ligeramente la lengua de forma tímida. Ahora saboreaba la piel de mis pechos, lamiendo mis pezones haciéndome pasar de los suspiros a los cada vez más altos gemidos.

Mientras lamia uno de mis pechos, con una mano daba ligeros masajes al otro, retorciendo suavemente el pezón. Me quería morir de placer, cerrando los ojos y mordiendo mi labio inferior. Pero de repente, deje de sentir la mano de Goku que estaba masajeando mi pecho, para sentirla en mi entrepierna.

Sin parar de lamer mi pecho, Goku iba jugando con un dedo dentro de mí. Empecé a gemir escandalosamente, cuando Goku me dio un húmedo beso para ensordecer mis gemidos y que muriesen en su boca.

_-Ahhhh…para Goku, ahhh …pa…para…-_ Suspiraba y gemía llegando casi al clímax, cuando abrí el grifo de la ducha y Goku se separo de mi.

Bajo los chorros de agua templada, lo mire embobada y loca de lujuria, agarrando su muy duro miembro.

_-Por favor…hazme el amor._- Le dije suplicando, mientras ahora el gemía tras los rítmicos masajes que le daba a su punto de placer.

Entonces, Goku me beso apasionadamente casi asfixiándome con su lengua, cuando me agarro nuevamente por el trasero para subirme encima de él y embestirme contra la pared de la ducha.

_-¡Ahhhh!-_ Grite muy alto cuando lo note dentro de mí.

No sabría decir quién gemía más alto de los dos, pero sin duda se nos estaba escuchando a un kilometro de distancia.

Levante la cabeza con los ojos cerrados por el éxtasis y al abrirlos ligeramente, vi una barra de metal en el techo de la ducha. Entonces una idea paso por mi mente y me agarré fuertemente con las manos para aguantar y hacer más fácil, la postura en la que me encontraba, mientras sentía las cada vez más rápidas y fuertes embestidas de Goku.

Parecía que aquella estrecha ducha en donde estábamos haciendo el amor, se iba a romper a causa de lo apasionado de nuestro encuentro en cualquier momento. Las paredes crujirán y se movían, temiendo francamente por su estabilidad.

Y cuando ya no podía sentir más placer…

_-AAAHHHHHHH…-_ Una oleada de electricidad sacudió todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que gritara escandalosamente, viendo como Goku me imitaba a continuación.

Me solté de aquella barra de metal y caí rendida sobre Goku.

_Goku:_

Sonreía tontamente mientras miraba a Chichi vestirse. Esteba feliz de haber practicado el sexo otra vez con ella, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una profunda tristeza al pensar que había sido la última vez y que era una despedida.

_-Debo irme_- Dijo Chichi mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. _– Si te parece bien mándame por correo certificado el despido y yo te lo devolveré firmado…quiero irme rápido de aquí. Sé que nos han escuchado y me muero de la vergüenza. –_ Dijo con la cara completamente roja.

_-Tienes razón.-_ Dije también avergonzado recordando lo que había pasado y lo que quizás casi todo el gimnasio había escuchado. _–No__te preocupes, yo te mando el despido con un mensajero. __-Dije intentando forzar__ una sonrisa, para camuflar mi tristeza._

_-Gracias…He de irme rápido tengo que comprarle a Biscuit su comida-_Dijo Chichi dejándome perplejo.

_-¿Biscuit?...¿es tu novio?_- Dije arqueando una ceja algo molesto.

_-¿Qué?...jajajaja ¡no! jajajaj, Biscuit es mi perro –_ .Dijo Chichi riendo_.-Verás no te lo he contado…bueno no he tenido tiempo la verdad…. Mi perro desapareció hace dos años y ¡ayer lo encontré!. Lo encontré en tu mansión, cuando te esperaba en el jardín. –_Dijo sonriéndome cuando caí en la cuenta de algo.

_-Espera una cosa…tu perrito…¿es un perro salchicha de color marón muy simpático?-_ Pregunté extrañado.

_-¡Sii es un teckel, color chocolate!-._ Dijo Chichi entusiasmada.

_-¡A sí que "Marroncito" es tuyo!-._Exclame sorprendido. –_Un día apareció de repente en mi jardín asustado y hambriento. Yo lo estuve cuidando y alimentando durante dos años .Pero… ¿Cómo que marroncito es tuyo?._- Seguía sin entender.

_-Créeme que yo estoy más sorprendida que tú….El destino a veces nos pone en el camino cosas que no tienen explicación…juega con nosotros a su antojo, como si fuéramos títeres o piezas de un tablero, haciéndonos jugar a su juego_ – Dijo Chichi con lagrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir. _–Me tengo que ir…nunca te olvidare Goku…cuídate mucho.-_ Dijo rompiendo a llorar.

Era superior a mí verla llorar. Sentía que me faltaba el aire y una fuerte punzada atravesaba mi corazón cuando la veía sufrir.

_-Chichi…te voy a echar mucho de menos…muchísimo.-_ Dije destrozado viéndola marchar.

To be continued …

.


End file.
